Shade
by Negligible1
Summary: A moment of weakness destroys everything Eragon knows and now he must fight, not only against the Empire, but against himself. A Dragon Rider Shade is born.
1. Demon and Unknown

Alright, here's my fic, Shade. Basically Eragon gets turned into a Shade and all types of problems occurs. I'm mostly going to stick with the basic storyline, only with some of my own twists. I'm sorry but some of this fic will be literally copied from the book, see I don't want to skip over important explanations, but I will try to cut them down and add in original comments wherever I can.

Starts in Eragon, in Gilead, during his imprisonment.

Anyway thats it, I'll add no more author notes for the entire fic. Hope you enjoy.

But firstly:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim any ownership of the places, peoples and cultures within this fic... does anyone else wonder if these are even nessassary anymore, oh well.

**ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Demons and Unknown.<strong>

They writhed within his consciousness. Each and every one had a different purpose, a different will, a different mind, yet they were, intrinsically, one and the same.

'How many are there?' he wondered 'A thousand, a million, a billion, more?' trying to count them was impossible, if he tried they changed so much by the time he had finished that he was no longer sure if that one had been counted or not.

Raw, undiluted pain ripped through his head and he let out an unearthly scream.

"The Spirits inside of you are devouring your very being. Soon you will not be Eragon Dragon Rider... but something more" Durza, a tall, thin man with maroon hair and eyes, paced around Eragon's body, smirking triumphantly.

Eragon himself was chained in a spread eagle position on the ground, each chain attached to a limb, one for each of his arms and legs, the chains were nailed into the stone floor surrounding the raised metal circle he lay on.

"How does it feel to be the first Dragon Rider Shade in existence? Horrifying, exhilarating, amazing... or perhaps even terrifying?" Durza laughed, his red eyes showing the true madness that was Durza.

Eragon pulled on the chains, not noticing as his wrists and ankles bled. He raised his head to meet Durza's eyes defiantly. A laugh was all his effort received.

He let his head fall back to the ground hitting the metal with a resounding 'thump', he breathed heavily. The simple action of raising his head off the ground had tired him so much.

Exhaustion clawed at his mind, he could feel it, the desire to just give up, to just surrender and die, to just let them take over.

He could feel them even more clearly now, they were each a part of him, each a part of each other, yet so distinctly themselves, it was so complicated, he could barely begin to describe it.

Eragon flinched. They were eating away at him, taking away everything of his and he could do nought but watch, they were so strong.

This torment continued for hours and hours, he wasn't sure how long it had been, how long he had been in his agony.

Durza's impatience could practically be felt in the room.

Then something lit up in his mind, something begged for him to reach towards it. Eragon didn't know what, but anything was better than the pain and he reached for it, hoping.

'_ERAGON!'_

A loud 'boom' echoed throughout the room as something large and heavy hit the roof.

One of the beams supporting said roof fell to the ground next to the circle.

Something had braced his mind, had strengthened him and the spirits seemed to stop and could move no further, for now at least.

He looked up to see Durza reaching upwards with his hand grabbing at the air, the shimmer of light was enough to tell Eragon of the magic.

He tried to speak, tried to get some of the words out, words to stop him at least, anything that would distract him.

But he failed.

Durza muttered in the language, Eragon picked up the odd word or two but no more, and then...

A chuckle.

Durza stood there an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"You'll have to do better than that" taunted Durza speaking to someone Eragon couldn't see properly as his eyes chose that moment to blur.

"Another arrow?" asked Durza sadistic mirth clear in his tone.

"You seem to be forgetting something or rather someone..." said the dark figure still blurred in Eragon's sight.

"Oh yes, and who is that?"

'**BOOM!'**

The ceiling, which had been quiet since earlier, was now ripped apart, a giant blue head poking its way through the wreck.

Rubble fell to the ground and Durza began to turn to confront his new foe, but he was caught unawares and an arrow entered his skull.

An unearthly shriek pierced the noise, the sound of it drowning out all else.

Eragon's head fell back again.

The figure approached him.

"Eragon" it was Murtagh "Come one we need to..."

He noticed the chains "Shit" he grabbed on and pulled on it "Damn it, all right I'll..."

"An elf..." said Eragon, interrupting Murtagh whilst trying to remain conscious "In the cell, least left... from mine..." Eragon breathed heavily, he was barely alive let alone awake "Hurry."

"Eragon what..."

"Elf... cell... go..." he said his breathing getting heavier.

The blue dragon ripped through the last of the ceiling and crawled down into the great hall.

"Saphira, can you get these chains off of him, and keep him safe, I'll... yeah" he said not really paying attention to what he said, he shot another looked to Eragon then ran off to the cells.

'_Eragon... what is...?'_

"Saphira... not now... I can't... just wait... please" he said, not daring to touch her mind.

'_Certainly.'_

He could tell Saphira was miffed but he had bigger problems, he tried to recuperate, tried to gain ground against the spirits whilst Murtagh was away, but Murtagh couldn't come back soon enough as the spirits were winning.

Their movement was slowed considerably by whatever had braced his mind, to the point where originally he thought they had stopped, but no they were still moving, slowly but surely.

He barely noticed as Saphira ripped up the nails holding the chains into the ground.

Murtagh soon returned with not only the elf tossed over his shoulder, but Zar'roc strapped to his belt and a strange sword and bow in his hands.

"These must be the elves" he said dropping them to the ground "I doubt they could be for anyone else."

Eragon warily got to his feet, his legs were shaking like crazy, and he was still breathing heavily.

He barely noticed Murtagh fiddling with the saddle and strapping the elf into it, trying to suppress the fresh wave of pain that had washed over him.

Murtagh jumped down and grabbed the elf's sword and bow, then looked back at the shaky Eragon and almost sighed.

He wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder and led him quickly over to Saphira. After giving her Rider a worried look the Dragon bent down to make it easier for them to get on.

"Come on" encouraged Murtagh, pulling up Eragon after clambering up himself.

Murtagh carefully gripped onto the dragon with his legs and a hand with his other arm wrapped round Eragon who clearly couldn't be trusted to hold himself on, in fact he looked as though he would fall off with just the slightest movement.

And he was right, in fact Eragon barely noticed getting up onto Saphira, he only noticed taking off because Murtagh's arm tightened round his chest, and he certainly didn't register flying, not how long not how fast, not even that they were flying.

When archers shot arrows into the sky, and some even pierced Saphira's wings, he still barely noticed, only a flicker of concern passed through his mind, before his own pain washed it away.

He did, however, notice landing, mainly because he fell off and landed harshly on the cold hard ground.

Murtagh jumped down after him and Eragon managed to get to his knees.

"Sorry about that" said Murtagh "But you have to admit that a landing dragon is one that's hard to hang on to, particularly if there is also an elf and her rider also sat on her and both unconscious, at least near unconscious, I was afraid both of you'd fall throughout the entire flight."

Saphira snorted in the background.

"Not to say that your flying wasn't superb, I was merely worried" said Murtagh placatingly.

"Murtagh... thank you" said Eragon interrupting the two's discussion.

Murtagh glanced over at him a few moments "You're welcome" he said cheerfully, then his face turned grave as he looked at Eragon, who was barely standing, chains still attached to his arms and legs "Eragon what hap..."

"I'm sorry" said Eragon cutting across Murtagh "I'm so sorry."

"Eragon..."

"I was weak... I know I shouldn't have... I know... but that doesn't matter, not now anyway" his voice was strained and quiet, as if it was a struggle just to breathe.

"What are you talking about?" asked Murtagh still standing by Saphira.

Eragon lifted his head, showing his glowing crimson eyes.

Murtagh jumped to his feet, his hand and a half sword was drawn and held in front of him, the tip pointing towards Eragon "What?" he said stunned, his instincts doing everything "You... you became a shade. How? Why?" Murtagh stared at him is disbelief.

"I lost hope. I wanted power, and Durza offered me power" Eragon felt Saphira try to enter his mind, but he pushed her away as harshly as he could "Please I need you too.." he grasped his throat as though he was choking, his mouth still moved but no words came forth.

He collapsed to the ground, Murtagh started forwards, but stopped, utterly unsure of what to do.

Crimson eyes looked up at him filled with murder and death "We are Le..." a violent coughing fit interrupted whatever he was going to say "They're so strong Murtagh" said Eragon "To strong... I can't win... I need you to..." a scream tore from his lips "... for we are ma..." another coughing fit followed "...kill."

"Eragon what..."

"I need you to KILL ME!" he roared uncaring as to who would hear. Darkness crept into the edges of his vision "Murtagh... please."

'_NO!' _cried Saphira placing herself between Murtagh and her rider, the elf hanging limply in her saddle.

"Saphira... don't do this" demanded Eragon, glaring at her "Get out of the way."

'_No, I refuse'_ their gazes met and fierce blue met murderous crimson _'Eragon' _she said after a few moments, her voice quiet and weak_ 'You can fight this. You can win I know it. Please Eragon... please don't die... don't leave me alone.'_

There was a long moment of silence.

Thoughts whirled in his head but one was strong than the rest 'Begging?' thought Eragon 'Saphira is begging? Why?' he stared at the sad dragon through his rapidly darkening eyes. She had sounded so childish, so weak, so desperate, so unlike Saphira who was all pride, and strength, the picture of nobility.

'_Please Eragon' _she begged trying desperately to get further into his mind, to help him. But in the end she couldn't, whatever was defending his mind was too strong, to powerful, even for her _'Please, I know you're strong, stronger than me, stronger than Brom, stronger than anyone, so please... Please.'_

"Saphira... I can't... it's too strong" he managed to get out, despite his exhaustion, his pain, and the fact that he was barely able to breathe.

'_Eragon' _her voice was strong now, more confident_ 'I believe in you. Fight it. Win. Please... for me.'_

A single look into his dragons eyes, her deep blue eye that was filled with hope, and he couldn't refuse her. AS the darkness took the rest of his sight he sent a single thought to Saphira _'I will. I promise.'_

And with that he dropped into unconsciousness.

He was surrounded by grey, greys of all manners of description. The hills were grey a light grey, the lake was a darker gray, maybe a middling gray, not to white and not to black, and even the trees were grey, a very dark grey, near black.

Amidst the endless greys was a crowd. A crowd of colour, of bright brilliant colours, oranges, reds, greens, blues, pinks and purples of all manners and descriptions. A crowd of colourful demons that fought a darkness.

The darkness was more frightful than the demons. Whatever it was was completely unknown to Eragon, he couldn't see it, something, some type of silhouette could be seen in the strange smoky darkness, but it wasn't defined.

Watching both sides of the fight he wondered what he was, an observer or should he fight too. The darkness was slowly retreating and the demons were taking ground, slowly but surely. But with each step the demons took the very land he stood on seemed to fade, ever so slightly.

'But is that a good thing or a bad thing?' he wondered briefly. Eragon tried to walk forwards, expecting to be disappointed. He wasn't. He could walk, but he stopped as he got nearer the demons and examined his hands, he was in colour, like the demons.

He looked at the combatants again, though the darkness was being pushed back it was slow, the darkness could still push back, the fight was almost even, almost.

Looking behind him he found nothing, absolutely nothing. He looked forwards again, the demons were directly in front of him, the darkness in front of them, they were still fighting but every time the demons stepped forwards parts of the land behind him was fading away.

One of the demons hit the darkness with its bright purple claws and crimson blood poured from it. The blood flowed all the way to him and pooled in front of him. As he watched the almost mesmerizing pool, words formed form it, just four words.

_Who will you choose?_

Eragon stared 'Is that my choice?' he thought looking from the blood to the demons and darkness 'Is it a question for me? Is it my choice? My choice between the evil I can clearly see, and the unknown? Am I being forced to choose?'

"Which do you fear more?" the words came from his mouth, but he didn't speak them.

"Which I fear more..." he said in wonder "The unknown?" but even as he asked himself that, he knew it wasn't what he feared, Saphira had been an unknown, at first, as had Brom and Murtagh, but they weren't evil.

Galbatorix was a clear evil, an evil in full sight, but at the same time Eragon knew so little about that man, so very little that he too was an unknown.

"The unknown is both good and bad" he concluded.

"Which would you side with?" the words again came from his mouth, but again he didn't say them.

"Side... which... the clear evil, that I can see, or the unknown which for all I know is evil? But is the clear evil, evil? Or is the unknown evil... I don't..." Eragon groaned and gripped his head his mind aching in confusion.

"Choose, quickly" whatever was speaking through him was strained now, desperate. Looking between the darkness and the demons, he chose.

He charged forwards, Zar'roc appearing in his hand.

Speeding up as he reached the enemy, he slashed at the nearest demon, multicoloured blood sprayed all over the landscape. Zar'roc glimmered in delight as blood dripped along the blade.

As the demons turned to face him, the darkness struck and great claws carved through several demons that were caught unawares.

Eragon kept attacking the demons, his blade slicing and dicing through them, he received no injuries as each time a demon tried to strike him darkness covered him and defended him from their assault.

He kept killing them, once their bodies fell to the ground they turned into the multicoloured liquid that was their blood, and that blood then seeped into the landscape colouring the grey.

The darkness was now gaining ground against the demons, they were losing, and the unknown was, with his help, winning. But there was still a question that needed answering 'Did I choose right?'

The number they killed was immense, it was an uncountable number, but as the last one fell and faded into the land Eragon felt something touch his shoulder.

He turned warily and found himself staring into a gigantic white eye, a dragon's eye.

'_Thank you.'_

The deep, growling voice that echoed through his mind sounded truly grateful, and Eragon just knew he had chosen right.

He fell forwards and into the dragons slit of a pupil, he fell again into the black.


	2. My Friend

**Chapter 2: My Friend.**

Crimson eyes flickered open, and blinked a few times in the harsh light. He then attempted to sit up, unfortunately he was restrained by his chains.

He looked from side to side, his gaze stopping on Murtagh, sword in hand "Hello" he said blankly.

"Is it him?" asked Murtagh, looking back slightly to the giant blue dragon sat behind him, but keeping his eyes focused on Eragon.

'_Eragon' _he felt the tentative touch of Saphira's mind against his own, he let her in, showed her most, but not all, not even she would be privy to _that._

'_It is you'_ she concluded happily, her relief tangible in her thoughts.

'_Obviously, I promised'_ she blinked at that, and Eragon could honestly feel her joy, her pure utter elation.

"She says it's me" said Eragon, shifting his arms, the chains clanked as he did so. "Wanna get these chains off me now?"

Murtagh looked to Saphira, who nodded, he then approached warily, and started to untangle the chains using just one hand, he kept the other wrapped around the wine red blade, once done he stood and walked away.

"That sword suits you" said Eragon watching Murtagh leave.

Murtagh stopped, glanced at Eragon, then down at the sword, and froze.

Eragon rolled his shoulder until it clicked as Murtagh continued to stare at the blade.

"You dare..." he said quietly, glaring up at Eragon, he was met with an amused grin and just sighed "Guess it is you, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint" said Eragon far too cheerfully.

Murtagh sighed "Sorry" he said stabbing Zar'roc into the ground in front of him "Didn't think."

"A dragon rider shade is in front of you and you barely know whether or not he's going to slaughter you... you don't need to think" Eragon's voice was quiet, dangerous even, but he just casually rubbed round the manacles still on his wrists.

Murtagh caught sight of Eragon's crimson eyes "I guess not" he agreed. There was a small pause, then "You really are a shade then?"

Another pause "Yeah" said Eragon a lump in his throat as he thought of his own weakness "Where are we?" he asked looking about the landscape, avoiding the subject.

Murtagh watched him a few moments before answering "Closer to Gilead than I would like, but quite a distance, I'm not sure of the exacts. I chained you up and put you in Saphira's saddle and she flew you most of the night, me and the elf rode the horses. We got here a little while before you woke to eat and rest, we were just about to head off as you woke."

Eragon nodded "Thanks Murtagh" Murtagh looked at him questioningly "For not doing as I asked" realisation appeared in his eyes.

"She wouldn't have let me" he gestured to Saphira "If I had tried."

"Maybe" said Eragon, he glanced down at the manacles "Wanna help me get these off?" asked Eragon rubbing at them.

"Sure" Murtagh headed over to him and took his wrists, examining the shackles.

"Well?"

"They're bolted on" he gripped one of the bolts and tried to turn it, only succeeding in hurting his fingers "Damn, well it's on their good and tight and we don't have to tools to open them" he said turning Eragon's wrists over "Could you do it, you know with magic, or break them?"

"I could try" Eragon looked down at the cold iron, thinking carefully of the words necessary, Murtagh took a step back, but watched intently "Jierda" the manacle shattered on his wrist and fell to the ground, the other soon followed as did the ones on his legs.

"No point trying to undo them?" asked Murtagh grinning.

"What can I say, I'm feeling violent" was Eragon reply "You said you and the elf rode the horses?" he asked, rubbing at his wrist were small cuts laced the skin where he had torn through his skin pulling on the chains.

"Yeah, she rode Snowfire, had to tie her on, decided not the waste the effort and untie her. She's over there, hasn't stirred since we left Gilead" Murtagh pointed to the horses who where tethered a bit away.

"So she's still asleep?" a nod from Murtagh and Eragon headed over to the horses, the elf was strapped to Snowfire's saddle.

"We should move her to Saphira" he said after a moment of examining her face "The saddle will hold her in place, and she'll be safer from soldiers and the like" he paused "Weird" Murtagh looked at him "We're moving her from a horse to a flying dragon... for safety."

Murtagh chuckled.

They quickly undid the makeshift ropes that bound her to Snowfire, and Eragon carefully lifted her from the saddle, her body was light, too light.

He was about to shift her to Saphira when he felt something warn and sticky, dripping down his arm.

It was blood.

Checking over the elf he made certain she hadn't been cut while he'd moved her, and she hadn't so...

He pushed up her sleeve, snarling at what he found. Carefully and gently he unlaced the back of her shirt. As the leather slipped off he cursed, violently, a sentiment shared by Murtagh as he joined Eragon.

Her back was covered in scabs; she had been whipped mercilessly and branded with hot irons in the shape of claws. Where her skin was still intact it was purple and black from numerous beatings. On her left shoulder was a symbol, tattooed in indigo ink, it was the same symbol that marked the ring Brom had had.

"Can you heal all of this?" asked Murtagh hatred for whoever had done this burning in his eyes and Eragon knew the same fire of hate burned in his own eyes.

Eragon glanced to the elf, and then back at Murtagh "I can try.

Murtagh nodded "We should be far enough away from any patrols, so I'll make a fire so we can boil some rags for bandages for the injuries you can't heal."

A nod and Murtagh was running to find firewood.

Rider and Dragon watched the elf for several moments, Eragon's own eyes were examining the symbol on her shoulder, before he asked '_Saphira... can I do this?'_

'_You can little one, I'm certain of it. You are stronger than you know. And you have me.'_

Eragon smiled slightly then his expression hardened and he reached for the magic "Waise heill!"

Unmarred skin flowed from beneath his palm, he expected the drain to be great, but it wasn't, it was like lifting a pebble, easy.

He moved his hand across her back, his palm ghosting over her skin barely touching her. He watched mesmerized as the cuts and bruises that marred her back vanished, as he came to a deep, fresh scar he watched in amazement as it healed, his strength unaffected.

Though he hadn't bothered with trying to preserve her modesty whilst he healed her, he had barely noticed her great physical beauty, barely. Anger overrode his hormones and he barely cared and was instead dreaming up way of killing the people who had inflicted the injuries, but he still noticed it.

Each injury faded under his palm and long after the sun had passed overhead, when midday had come and gone, he laced up the elf's top and stumbled away, not because of exhaustion but because of a splitting headache.

He sat next to Murtagh, who had long since stopped with bandages seeing that they were not necessary, and chewed on some bread he had taken from the Snowfire's saddlebags, staring at the fire, the cooking pot had long since been stored away.

Murtagh glanced at Eragon curiously.

"I don't know" Eragon muttered after the third glance, his anger building.

"What?" asked Murtagh, wondering what he was talking about.

"I don't know how I am still me, I don't know. All I know is than I am" perhaps his tone was harsher than necessary, but for some reason he didn't care.

"Eragon... what happened... did you have a choice... was it forced on you... what... what happened?"

"I TOLD YOU" he shouted standing and glaring at Murtagh "I LOST HOPE."

A few moment passed, Eragon breathed heavily from his shouting.

"Sorry" said Murtagh quietly.

Eragon slumped to the ground "No, I'm the one who should apologize" Eragon rubbed at his head as the headache only got worse.

Murtagh watched, saying nothing, not agreeing nor disagreeing.

"I am sorry Murtagh. But I don't... I can't talk about it" Eragon looked right into Murtagh's eyes, and Murtagh saw the self-loathing and disgust in his eyes, along with the wetness that was a prelude to crying "Not now."

"That's fine" Murtagh chuckled solemnly "Everyone has their secrets."

Eragon snorted "Ain't that the truth."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, listening to the crackle of the fire as it burned away "We should get going" said Murtagh suddenly "We can't stay here. Soldiers from Gilead our probably already on our tail and we though we've put a good bit of distance between us and them, it might not be enough."

Eragon nodded but remained seated on the ground as Murtagh stood.

"Murtagh."

He looked down at Eragon "Yeah."

"You've been a really good friend, thanks" Eragon smiled, a faraway looked clouding over his eyes.

Murtagh looked at him, quite shocked, a bond had been formed between them, yes. That was why he had rushed into Gilead to save him, but to hear it placed in front of him so bluntly was... new.

"I turned sixteen a while back, never told you did I?" Eragon chuckled.

"You've lost it" commented Murtagh.

"Maybe I never hadit."

Murtagh grinned, and reached down, grabbing Eragon's forearms and lifting him up to his feet.

"Where we heading?" asked Eragon heading back over to the elf, who was still lying on the ground.

"Well we can go anywhere, with varying difficulty. If the Ra'zac are our pursuers then we need to move quickly. With their flying steeds they could reach Gilead soon, if they haven't already" Murtagh followed Eragon, and watched as he picked up the elf, his arms going round her shoulders and under her knees.

"Varying difficulty?" asked Eragon, heading over to Saphira, hefting the elf with ease.

"Well Du Weldenvarden is to the north, but we'd have to go back past Gilead, the great plains and the spine and then the sea to the west, and the rest of the empire to the south. Finally there's the Hadarac Desert."

"And the problems with that route?" Eragon asked _'Saphira' _he said to her, she nodded and bent down to let him place the elf in her saddle.

"Its vast expanse, lack of water, blistering sun and sand everywhere, and before all of that there's the Ramr River to cross."

"Saphira... you're injured" Eragon stared at the holes in her wings, anger in his eyes, their previous conversation forgotten, a curse on those who dared injure her flowed through his mind.

"I took out the arrows, but couldn't do anything to heal them" said Murtagh looking at the injuries alongside Eragon.

'_You should have told me'_ he admonished her placing the elf gently on the ground.

'_When exactly, when you were barely alive, when you were unconscious or when I was just glad that you were alive?' _she said grumpily.

Huffing he stepped over the elf, and examined the wounds, she hissed as he touched ones of the still bloody holes "Waise heill" as before there was a small strain on his strength but nothing like what he should have felt 'What's happening to me?' he thought to himself, hiding these thoughts from Saphira, lest she worry 'What's going on?'

He pushed aside the thoughts and focused on healing her injuries, only once he was completely finished and had performed a quick inspection of her entire body to ensure she wasn't hiding anymore injuries did he believe her cries of 'I'm fine'.

Having finished with that Eragon walked back to where he had placed the elf, Murtagh stood next to her, having watched the magic, he bent down and picked the elf up, noticing again her lightness.

Eragon strapped her into the saddle, securing her legs using the harnesses.

"Sounds like all routes are going to be difficult" he said returning to their previous conversation, still holding the elf gently to prevent her from falling "Which sounds best, is the question."

Eragon seemed to realise he was still holding her and quickly let go, but not before ensuring she wouldn't just flop over.

"I honestly don't know, they all sound bad to me."

Eragon thought about it a few moment, leaning against Saphira's belly "Well we can't go north, going past Gilead will lead to disaster, not only is there Durza" he spoke the name with such hate and spite that Murtagh and Saphira both flinched "But the Ra'zac and hordes of empire troops as well, so that is definitely out."

Murtagh nodded, it was good reasoning, but "I did shoot Durza in the forehead."

"Did you?" Murtagh nodded again "Good, but that just means he's out of commission, for all we know he could be back by now."

"Why do you say that, an arrow in the head kills most people?"

"Did he leave a corpse, Murtagh?" Murtagh frowned "Also he wasn't people, he was a Shade."

"Oh."

"My thoughts exactly" Eragon concluded, not entirely sure why he knew Durza wasn't dead "Anyway the others..." here Eragon paused and headed over to Snowfire, pulling a map from the saddle bags, the same one Jeod had given him and Brom, it seemed such a long time ago now, he wondered briefly what Brom would have thought of him, but quickly pushed aside such thoughts as they could only lead to depression.

"Well I don't fancy trekking through the entire empire, and getting closer to Uru'baen is not on my list of thing to do" he said after consulting the map.

Another thing Murtagh agreed with, Uru'baen was not a good place to get closer to, for either of them "So that leaves west and east."

"If we go through the great plains and to the spine we could hide out in there I suppose, or we could take a boat down to Surda, but to be honest the best way, as far as I can see, with the least chance of being found by the Ra'zac or having an army on our tail, is going through the Hadarac Desert."

Murtagh scratched his chin as he considered it. It wasn't a route he had wanted to take but with the reasons given it did seem the best option. Besides he, like Eragon, had little desire to have an army on his tail "We'll need to find a place to ford the Ramr."

Eragon looked from him to Saphira "Saphira could carry us across" Saphira blinked in shock but soon afterwards nodded.

"What about the horses?"

'_If they don't struggle too much I should... I will be able to carry them across too' _Saphira said.

"She can carry them as well" he said, his confidence boosting Saphira's own.

Murtagh nodded "Well we better head straight to the Ramr now. If there's no place to ford safely within a mile... then I guess we use your idea."

Eragon rubbed his forehead, his head ache had slowly faded after he calmed down "Then we best get going, time is precious, as they say."

"Yeah" Murtagh had kicked mud over the fire.

"You think we can make it in a day?" said Eragon looking to the east. He couldn't see the river, or any signs of one.

"Well we rode quite far whilst you were unconscious, so we just might, we weren't heading in that direction but I think we angled towards it" Murtagh headed over to Tornac and checked the saddle, making sure the grey horse was ready for riding.

Eragon did the same for Snowfire and after pulling himself up, ran his hand through the horse's mane "You ready, Murtagh?" he glanced at his friend, who was still checking Tornac.

"Ready" he said, after he had finished and clambered up onto Tornac "I always did like races" he said grinning.

"And if we lose this one, it's ours lives, so definitely a fun race" Eragon grinned "Well, I don't intend to lose. Let's go."

They rode well into the night, till the moon was high above their heads, stopping only once to let the horses drink. But it paid off as when they camped down for what was left of the night, they were on the banks of the Ramr River.


	3. Into the Desert

**Chapter 3: Into the Desert.**

'What am I now?' he wondered watching Saphira carry Murtagh and the elf across the Ramr 'Human... Rider... or Shade? What was that in that dream? It was a dragon in that dream. I know that, but who? It wasn't Saphira so who was it?'

He blinked and stared up at the blue sky, the sun still low in the sky.

Crimson eyes were drawn down to his right hand, it was paler than before, much paler than it had been, it wasn't anything near the deathly pale of Durza but it had lost the tan Eragon had gained over the long weeks of travel.

'My eyes are red, is that something to do with Shades...' "DAMN IT!" he roared to the sky, taking a few calming breaths he continued to think 'I know so little about what makes a shade a shade that I don't know what I am.'

His thoughts continued to plague him to the point where he didn't even notice as Saphira landed back down.

'_Eragon'_ he leapt to his feet and Zar'roc was in his hand before he even realised it was Saphira.

'_Sorry didn't notice' _he thought back.

'_Are you okay?' _he could feel her concern, literally, and so decided to be honest.

'_No'_ Saphira blinked, shocked _'But I'll deal.'_

'_If you're sure' _she continued to watch him concerned, for several moments.

"Better get going" said Eragon out loud "We don't have much time as it is" Eragon stood and headed over to Tornac, Saphira followed _'Wait' _he said as she reached for the grey horse who looked quite scared.

'_What?'_

Eragon repositioned Tornac's saddle blanket so that it protected the horse's soft underbelly _'There.'_

'_I don't know why you and Murtagh are so worried. I can be gentle when I wish to be.'_

Eragon smirked as Saphira took off with Tornac neighing and moving wildly in her grasp, that was an odd sight, a dragon carrying a horse.

As Saphira left his sight, previous thoughts returned to his mind 'I'm not human, that much is obvious... were those demons the spirits? They could be I suppose. But I fought them, killed them, didn't I? Does that mean they're dead now, that they don't exist anymore?'

He frowned, his gaze locked on the dirt beneath him.

'I'm stronger now, that much I know for certain, healing all that, without any help, it would've killed me before and yet I did it, and didn't feel any drain at all, only a headache.'

"What am I?" he asked out loud, as if hoping for some divine message, none came.

Saphira arrived soon after and Eragon did the same as he did with Tornac's saddle blanket to Snowfire's

'_Eragon...'_ she said just before leaving, looking at him with worry.

'_Saphira, go' _he told her gently, smiling at her, and watching for a minute as she left.

He stared at the water in the river 'Let's try something, something impossible for me.'

He thought carefully about the words "Adurna reisa" a body of water, the size of a good barrel raised from river, Eragon wasn't even breathing heavily, he lifted more now it was the size of two barrels, and still there was no drain, he lifted more and more and more, then formed a figure from it.

'_It looks nothing like me' _said Saphira from a small ways behind him.

Eragon grinned at the large water dragon he had created _'It looks exactly like you' _he teased.

Saphira growled dangerously, leading Eragon to start laughing, the water crashed down into the river.

Recovering from his amusement Eragon looked back to where Gilead lay. He couldn't see it but knew it to be there _'We're still close to it, to close.'_

'_Yes, and they most likely saw us heading across, but they'll either have to get boats, swim and head further downstream to find a bridge. We'll be fine Eragon.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Are you afraid... of him?'_

Eragon flinched, Durza, that face terrified him, and he wasn't sure why, he had been scared before, but now it was a deep hatred combined with a great fear, only he knew of Eragon's weakness, only he had seen it, not even Saphira had been privy to that and she never would be.

'_We best go.'_

Saphira watched him concerned, but took off the minute he was on her back and asked no questions.

When they landed on the other side of the Ramr, it was to the sight of Murtagh fighting with Tornac as the horse tried to pull away from. Snowfire was much calmer than Tornac, but even he looked a bit shaken, standing a fair way from Murtagh and Tornac's little struggle.

Tornac squealed all the louder as Saphira approached.

Eragon grinned as he watched the scene. He headed over to a large rock and sat himself on top of it, enjoying the show.

"DAMN IT! STOP STRUGGLING YOU STUPID HORSE" Tornac kept screeching, Eragon kept grinning "HONESTLY IF SHE WANTED TO KILL YOU AND EAT YOU SHE WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW YOU IMBECILE."

"Honestly Murtagh, that horse of yours is going to give our position away to the entire empire" Eragon's amusement was clear in his voice.

Murtagh glared at him, realising only now that Eragon had arrived "Well it's not my fault, whose idea was it to let a dragon, A DRAGON pick up our horses and carry them across a damn river" Murtagh shouted, still trying to hold the horse down "And if you're here, HELP ME!"

"Why? Watching is far more entertaining."

Murtagh roared in anger at Eragon's statement, which only caused Eragon's grin to widen further, if such a thing was possible.

Eragon forced his way into Tornac's panicked mind and forced it calm, it worked as the horse soon relaxed.

"Did you do that?" asked Murtagh as Tornac stopped struggling.

Eragon nodded, smirking, then his smirk faded "We should move" he stood "The Ramr was an effective way to our pursuers, but if the Ra'zac are the ones pursuing us, it won't be enough. With their flying steeds they could be in Gilead soon, if they aren't already, and we aren't far away enough from Gilead for it to be a struggle to find us."

Murtagh frowned, apparently only realising it now.

"If we follow the river for..." Eragon pulled the map from his pocket "Quite a while we should reach a point where we can cut straight across the desert without much trouble, or distance."

"How far?"

"Well, it's about the same as our travel from Dras'Leona to Gilead."

"That took months!" exclaimed Murtagh.

"Because I was injured, this time I'm not and we can ride fast. It'll only take a fraction of that time" Eragon met Murtagh's gaze confidently.

Murtagh nodded "Alright, but there is one problem, that I should have seen before."

"And that is?" said Eragon mounting up on Snowfire.

Murtagh got up onto Tornac and the elf was still strapped to Saphira "In Gilead I purchased supplies but... how are we supposed to get enough water, in the desert?"

Eragon looked at him, then down at the saddle, then back up at Murtagh, then back down to the saddle "Fuck!" he cursed.

Murtagh watched quietly.

Eragon continued to glare down at the saddle "I'll think of something. Maybe I can make it rain when we need to, I don't know" he muttered "Give me some time, we'll stick to the Ramr for now and that can give us water, it makes us an easy target but guess that's the price we'll have to pay. Let's go."

Kicking his heels into Snowfire Eragon's mind was abuzz with thoughts 'Could I turn sand into water, I guess that would work, so long as it doesn't drain me too much.'

'_Saphira?' _he called out.

'_Yes little one?'_

'_I was wondering, could you carry the water we'd need?'_ he asked keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Saphira thought on it long and hard_ 'No, I'm sorry but I couldn't move under that weight, let alone fly, I could carry some but not enough, I'm sorry.'_

'_Its fine' _'So that's another option out' they stopped at around midday to let the horses drink from the river and have a drink themselves.

'If only I could carry the Ramr with us' Eragon almost chuckled at the absurdity of his thoughts 'I could carry a dragon sized bit of water but not... how long could I carry that I wonder' his mind kept buzzing with thoughts.

It was nearing midnight when they finally stopped. Murtagh, exhausted, fell straight to sleep, barely setting up his sleeping roll before he was asleep.

But Eragon wasn't, he was wide awake.

'_Eragon are you alright?'_

He turned his gaze to Saphira, meeting her blue eyes with his own crimson "I'm good" he looked at the elf on her back "Better take her down, can't be comfortable."

Saphira snorted.

"Not to say you're not comfortable of course, it's just that she hasn't moved, she's still unconscious, and well, flying without being able to control your body... it doesn't sound fun."

He lifted her off of the dragon and placed her on his own sleeping roll. Then took a seat on the edge of the river and, after kicking off his boots and pulling up his pants let his feet dip into the cool water.

"Get some sleep Saphira, I'll take watch tonight."

'_Are you sure little one, aren't you tired as well.'_

'_I'll be fine'_ he convinced her, showing her how awake he felt and how he didn't feel the slightest bit tired or ached.

'_Very well.'_

She lay her head down onto the grass and closed those giant blue eyes. Eragon kept watching her for a few minutes, before turning back to the river.

"Adurna reisa" his palm glowed lightly and water rose from the river, a large sphere of it. He held it there for seven minutes "Still nothing, I don't feel any drain at all... but it's hardly stealthy having a giant ball of water following us" he kept holding it there, for over half an hour, with no problems at all, and then...

"ARGHH!"

A splitting headache came on like a hammer smashing into his skull.

The magic was released, the water crashed back down into the river and Eragon held his head in his palm, pain flowing through his cranium.

"Whaz 'appening" said Murtagh startled, still half asleep, with his sheathed sword in his hand.

Saphira too had woken at the noise.

"Nothing, just trying something, sorry, go back to sleep" Murtagh nodded blearily and crawled back into his bed, but Saphira kept staring at him.

'_What's wrong Eragon, you screamed, I heard it.'_

"Just a headache Saphira, nothing to worry about, go back to sleep. It was just me using magic, I won't use any more tonight, promise" he showed Saphira what he had been doing, but kept her away from his own pain.

'_I see' _there was a long, silent pause _'You have become strong Eragon.'_

He smiled at her "I noticed."

'_Be careful, we don't know where this strength came from and we don't know if using it will...' _she stopped unwilling to say it _'I don't want to lose you.'_

"I know, I will be" he said "Get some sleep."

She nodded and rested her head back down on the earth.

"So we keep following the Ramr to about here" Eragon gestured to a bend in the river "Then we head across the desert here cutting down the distance by, what a half, a uarter? More probably... this is all if we can of course."

Murtagh nodded "I thought you didn't want to get closer to Uru'Baen."

"I don't, but I also don't fancy going across the desert with no plan to get water and a huge distance, to cover, this way the distance is a lot less" Eragon folded the map back into his pocket and refocused on the trail and on the horse he rode.

"Always good to finalize the plan whilst implementing it" noted Murtagh.

"Wow, you know some big words Murtagh, I'm shocked."

Murtagh glared, leaned over and punched him playfully on the arm "So you got any idea on the water problem?"

"No but I'm working on it. No worries" he continued at Murtagh's concerned expression "I'll get a plan soon."

"You better, 'cause I don't think we have too much time."

Eragon nodded "I know, I really do" they continued along at the slow pace, Eragon thinking and Murtagh doing the same "Come on, we don't have the time to waste so we better start running. This is a race after all" he jabbed his heels into Snowfire and the horse sped into a gallop, with Murtagh and Tornac following closely behind.

They reached the bend Eragon referred to less than two days after that, and sitting at the curve of the river Murtagh asked again.

"Solved the water problem yet?"

Eragon paused, ate some more of his soup, then started talking "I've been thinking about it, and I think I've got a plan, a good one. But first there are some other matters we need to take care of."

"And those are?" confusion was written all over Murtagh's face.

"The elf" Eragon frowned and looked at their unconscious companion, who lay, on Eragon bedroll, completely still and not making a single sound.

"What about her?"

"If we leave her on Saphira, she'll get sores from riding. The same with Snowfire, we can't make a sledge, it would get battered and horses don't need the extra weight, and Saphira can't carry her in her claws, it makes landing dangerous and can't be comfortable."

"I assume you have a plan then?"

"No."

Murtagh blinked "No? Right, great, brilliant! So what are we supposed to do?" he muttered angrily.

"I don't know" Eragon sighed and leaned back.

"Can't she just grin and bear it, or you heal it?"

"She unconscious so I very much doubt she notices it, as for healing it..." Eragon frowned "I don't really want to use magic like that, and I'd have to do it every couple of days."

"You seemed to do fine on her injuries" said Murtagh crossly.

"Yeah, I did..."

"So what's the problem?"

"Because I shouldn't have."

"What?" Murtagh stared at him, angry and confused now.

"I should have been left weak and gasping for air, if not dead from using that much magic, and Saphira wasn't helping me, it was all me... and I don't know how."

"What does it matter?"

Eragon glared at Murtagh those crimson eyes flashed "What am I Murtagh?" realisation hit him like a ton of bricks "I'm a shade, and I don't know why I'm me, but I am, but when I've used magic I feel like my skull is being pounded with a hammer, I feel angry and vengeful, only the pain keeps me from striking out... and I don't know why."

Murtagh stared shocked, his anger forgotten.

"For all I know, if I keep using magic at that sort of level, then I might become a real shade, a violent bloodthirsty shade who would kill all of you" tears dripped down his face and he turned away, unwilling to show his own weakness, yet exposing his own fear "I'm scared, scared that I'm losing myself Murtagh."

He felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Thanks" he muttered wiping away his tears.

"It's alright, we all have our demons."

Eragon flinched, the demons faces coming back to him "Y-yeah."

'_You could tie the elf to my belly, she would be safe enough, the only real danger would by arrows and I can fly above them.'_

Eragon glanced to Saphira.

'_That could work'_ he responded.

'_No little one... it will work.'_

Eragon grinned "You think we can make ropes."

"I... yeah, 'suppose" said Murtagh, now more confused than ever, particularly at Eragon's mood swings "Why?"

"We're gonna strap the elf to Saphira's belly."

Murtagh gave him a look "Okay, your decision."

"You don't think it'll work?"

"No, no, it'll definitely work. I'm sure of that... it's just completely mental! Don't worry about it, it's becoming increasingly common the more I stick around you. Kind of fun really."

Eragon laughed.

Blankets and spare clothes were sacrificed to form ropes long enough to create ropes long enough to encircle Saphira's girth.

Eragon carried the elf over to Saphira and wrapped her in one of his blankets. They then strapped her, back first, onto Saphira's belly, her head hung between Saphira's front legs.

"Let's hope this one doesn't slip and choke her, after all that hard work I really don't want to kill her" Murtagh spared him, and his morbidity, a glance, then looked at rope Eragon eyed, it was wrapped just above her breasts, another went round her waist and a final one round her ankles.

"That could be bad... we could shove it under her arms. Then make sure her arms are in beneath this one so it'll hold them down and they won't wave about" Murtagh poked the one round her waist.

"Yeah, we better, I mean I really, really don't want to have killed her accidently."

"But purposefully is fine" joked Murtagh adding his own morbidity into the mix.

Eragon just snorted.

After making sure she wouldn't choke, Murtagh asked a good question "When will she wake up?"

"Hell if I know" was Eragon's witty response.

"It's been about three days since Gilead and yet she's still sleeping, silent as a grave, but still alive" Murtagh gazed at her "How?"

"Some elven trick maybe."

Murtagh nodded.

"Anyway, we can consider that later, for now..."

"You said you had a plan to get water?"

Eragon grinned "I was getting to that. Come over here."

He led him a small ways from the river, and dug a small pit with his hands "There's water in the ground."

"Yeah, but we can't exactly dig a well whenever we need one... can we?"

"Better, watch. Adurna reisa" water trickled into the small hole "See water."

Murtagh watched it, amazed by the magic "Here yes, but can you do it in the desert, the water will be deeper... and... about what you were just saying, before about using magic."

"Thats what I meant, using magic that much on a day to day basis, I can get us water every day, easy, but heal her at the same time... it's drain me and... well... there are other things I plan to use magic for in the desert so every drop of magic counts... I need to be careful with it."

Murtagh nodded "I see" there was a moment pause where Eragon and Murtagh just watched the water "Well it's our best bet, so the deserts open?"

Eragon grinned back at him "Yeah" they sat quite amicably for several minutes "We better get some sleep now. We'll start towards the desert tomorrow."

"Alright" said Murtagh.

'_Eragon.'_

Eragon yawned and sat up from the cold hard earth where he lay, it didn't bother him in fact he barely noticed the cold anymore _'What's up Saphira?'_

'_The elf.'_

Turning his crimson gaze to the slender figure who lay on his bedroll he asked _'What about her?'_

'_It has been three days since we rescued her from Gilead and still she doesn't wake."_

'_I noticed' _Eragon looked over to Saphira_ 'But we can consider that when we're safe Saphira.'_

'_I know that Eragon, but she hasn't eaten or drunk anything in that time, and look at her. I know little about the elves but I doubt she can survive much longer without nourishment.'_

'_So what do you want me to do? Force food down her throat?' _it was a genuine question, there was no sarcasm in his tone.

'_No, even I know that would be stupid. But surely you could, I don't know, do something?'_

They were silent for a while, listening to the river as it flowed along next to their camp.

'_Saphira, you should be sleeping, not worrying about the elf that you will have to fly with tomorrow.'_

'_Then why aren't you?' _she growled at him '_You'll have to ride long and hard hours tomorrow and yet you aren't sleeping. I am a dragon you are a human, don't think you are above me!'_

'_Honestly Saphira, there's no need to get angry' _with a sigh he got to his feet and grabbed his water skin _'Here.'_

He sat the elf up, leaning her against his leg 'She's breathing, always a good sign' he thought to himself watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, he then placed the mouth of the skin to the elf sculpted lips, and let water flow gently into her mouth.

'_If she chokes this is your fault' _he said to Saphira, receiving an amused growl in response.

Eragon watched carefully as the water went down her throat, word of the ancient language already on the tip of his tongue, in case she choked, but she drank it without incident.

'_Satisfied?' _he asked the dragon, after refilling his water skin and lying back down on his patch of earth.

'_Yes, thank you.'_

"Good, now if you don't mind, yawn, I've got sleep to get."

They had ridden through nonstop since waking. Often running alongside the horses to give them a rest, other times riding them to the limits of their speed.

But it was worth it as soon the ground became soft and gave way under their feet.

With the sun high over their heads, glaring down at them with a heat previously unknown to Eragon, they stopped.

The Ramr was nothing but a fuzzy line on the horizon.

They had reached the Hadarac desert.


	4. Arya

**Chapter 4: Arya.**

Crimson eyes surveyed the vast expanse of dunes that spread all the way to the horizon like ripples on a golden ocean.

Far in the distance he could just make out a line of purple crags.

A few trees lay in the desolation of the desert, on land his farm honed eyes told him was unfit for crops.

No life could be seen except a few birds high in the sky.

"Cheery place."

Murtagh chuckled at his sarcasm.

"You sure we'll find food for the horses out there?" Eragon kept his eyes scanning the desert.

"See those?" Murtagh gestured towards the crags "Grass grows round them, it's short and tough but the horses will find it sufficient, they'll have too."

"Right" agreed Eragon, three days and no sign on Empire troops they were making excellent progress...but "You tired?"

"No, why?"

"Then there's no reason to stop" _'You enjoying yourself?'_ he asked Saphira as she spiralled overhead, whilst he and Murtagh started off again.

'_Yes, this is a wondrous place. I could spend years here and not notice the passing time' _her true and deep joy brought a smile to Eragon's face.

'_It looks like a nice place to fly' _he agreed, the light hurting his eyes slightly.

'_Not only that, I feel like I was made for this desert, it has the space I need, mountains where I could roost and camouflaged prey I could spend days hunting. And the warmth! Cold does not bother me, but this heat makes me feel alive and full of energy.'_

He heard a happy roar and his smile widened _'You like it that much.'_

He could feel her nod through their connection.

'_Then maybe, once everything's done, we'll return here.'_

This place held something nice for him as well, it was desolate, there was no one else here, a great large and lonely land. And he liked that thought, liked the thought of lounging in the sun without fear or doubt, just him and Saphira.

Her happiness at his statement ran down their connection and he felt it as though it were his own.

Sunset came quickly, but by that time they had reached the crags they had viewed from a distance earlier, next to Eragon, Murtagh's face was contorted into a scowl and was red from sunburn.

After picketing the horses where they could eat the sparse grass, Murtagh set about with the fire.

"How far do you think we went?" Eragon looked back over the distance they had covered.

"I don't know" snapped Murtagh, his eyes bloodshot "We need water and the horses need to drink so do your magic" he demanded refocusing on the fire.

Eragon nodded and set about getting water... when a plan formed in his head.

'_Eragon, that may not improve his mood' _warned Saphira as Eragon nearly finished his plan.

'_No but it will improve mine.'_

Despite her scolding he could sense the amusement she felt, and continued with his plan.

"Have you got that water yet?" asked Murtagh angrily, the fire still not starting.

"SHIT!"

Murtagh stumbled away from the fire, cold water dripping down from his hair and his clothes now wet, Eragon stood, the cooking pot in his hands, a few drops of water dripping down the sides, with a big grin on his face.

Murtagh glared at him "Screw you" he said.

That only caused the rider to start laughing.

Murtagh continued to glare a few more minutes before giving up and having a small chuckle "I hope you didn't waste all the water in the desert for that."

"You think I would be so irresponsible" said Eragon, faking offence as the comments "Nah, I can fill it five or six times over. So get the horses over here would ya."

Murtagh filled the water skins and the cooking pot, again, before letting the horses get to the water.

The thirsty animal gulped down gallons, but it didn't take much strength for Eragon to draw up a bit more.

Once they were finally sated he gave Saphira a glance _'If you want some, take it now.'_

Saphira bent down and drank the hole clean.

'_More?'_

'_No that amount sates me.'_

'_Good'_ Eragon released the spell and let the few dribbles of water fade into the ground.

Holding the water to the surface was easy, as was most magic nowadays, it hadn't triggered another headache at least.

He remembered, with amusement, how once he had struggled to lift a pebble.

Freezing.

Utterly and completely freezing was the morning weather. And it seemed Murtagh mood had deteriorated with sleep.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get out the desert" Eragon asked over breakfast.

Murtagh glowered at him "We're only crossing a small section of it. It shouldn't take more than two or three days."

"Probably less given how far we've already come."

"Maybe, but I just want to get out of the Hadarac as quick as possible, running from the empire is hard enough without having to pick sand from our eyes every few minutes."

'_He seems cheery' _commented Saphira as Murtagh stomped from the conversation.

'_Not everyone has your resistance to sand, heat and cold Saphira' _Eragon himself stood and started to pack away.

'_No reason to take it out on you though.'_

'_When you're in pain you lash out at those closest to you, whether you want to or not' _justified Eragon, not stopping in his tasks.

'_But this is hardly deep emotional pain'_ argued Saphira.

'_True, but annoyance and pain sometimes make you more prone to lash out than a deep emotional wound.'_

Saphira remained silent pondering his words.

Eragon glanced over to the elf, she was as still as a corpse, and could be confused for one if not for her steady and methodical breathing.

Sitting by her he brushed a stray hair from her face "Why don't you wake?" he frowned when no answer was forthcoming "Where is your injury? Why do you sleep this sleep, like one dead?" with a sigh he prepared the elf for travel then saddled and mounted Snowfire.

As they started travelling a line of indistinct smudges became visible on the horizon.

"Better hope they aren't soldiers" muttered Eragon shifting in the saddle.

"They won't be" the first words Murtagh had spoken in hours "If they are then it's either soldiers from Surda or dwarves, there are no empire cities over here. Most likely they're just some hills in the distance."

Eragon nodded but kept his eyes on them, even so his mind was elsewhere, mainly on the elf.

'_If I knew more about healing I might be able to wake her or heal her or something... if only I knew more.'_

'_Worry not little one' _Saphira responded to his doubts _'it is not your fault alone, I too know little about healing.'_

'_I was the one learning magic'_ he reminded her.

'_And I was the one listening in. Your knowledge is my knowledge little one, and I assure you that there is nothing you have forgotten, no secret healing words and no subtle hints, it is not your fault.'_

'_Then whose is it?' _he asked crossly.

'_The fault lies with those who harmed her, and it shall remain with them'_ her words heartened him, and calmed his mind, but he couldn't help the little nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

They stopped at midday for a brief rest, but it was a hollow rest, the glowering sun and harsh winds removing any sense of rest from their rest.

When they resumed Eragon noted how the smudges had become more defined, no longer just smudges and definitely not soldiers, he could now see great mounds covered in woodland, but the true mystery lay above them where the sky was a pale white.

It was as if someone had bleached the very sky of its colour just above those mounds, he blinked once, twice and three times but still it remained.

'So it's not an illusion' he thought to himself 'then what?'

He puzzled over it as they rode along. It distracted him from the boredom of constant riding and the annoyance of the sand.

After a few good hours realisation hit him like a hammer.

"Oh" he and Snowfire pulled to a stop.

Murtagh, noticing his pause, turned "What are you doing?" he asked angrily, glowering at Eragon.

"Murtagh, you see those little lumps on the horizon?"

Murtagh humoured him and looked "Yeah."

"And you see how the sky above them is white?"

"Yes" his annoyance was gaining power with each question Eragon asked, so this time Eragon went for a statement.

"I think that might be the Beor Mountains."

Silence met his statement, and Saphira, who had been listening in to their conversation, examined the area as well.

"Gods above" Murtagh murmured, staring at them "They're huge!"

'_I feel like a hatchling again'_ Saphira said, amazed _'Before them even I feel small.'_

'_Before them you are small'_ responded Eragon, ignoring the grumpy growl that responded to his remark.

"I'd heard of their great height, but never expected them to be of such monstrous size."

"Let's just hope the animals aren't in proportion to the mountains" said Eragon dryly "Then again it'd be a great way to die, the Dragon Rider Eragon, his Dragon Saphira and his faithful companion Murtagh getting mauled by a bear the size of Uru'baen, truly a tale worthy of the bards" Murtagh grinned at his humour, but was still in shock over the true size of the Beors.

"We must be close to the edge of the desert already if we can see the Beors" said Murtagh.

'_Given their size they could still be some fifty leagues from here. It hard to gauge distances against something so immense' _Saphira, the voice of reason, intoned _'they would be the perfect hiding place for the elves or the Varden don't you think?'_

'_You could hide more than the elves and the Varden in their Saphira, you could hide entire empires in there, imagine living with those behemoths over you.'_

Eragon delivered the bad news to Murtagh who, despite looking slightly less enthusiastic, wasn't too damaged by the news.

"Well it'll be good to spend find some shade and spend a few week in leisure, this constant travelling is killing me."

"True" agreed Eragon "But I don't want to stop until either the elf is dead or she's awake and cured of whatever's wrong with her."

"I don't see how continues travel will do her any good, a few week in a bed will see her better than dangling under Saphira all day" said Murtagh gravely.

"Maybe... once we reach the Beors we could head to Surda, there must be a healer there that can help her."

Murtagh stared at the mountains, eyes shaded by his hand "We can decide this later, for now our goal is to get to the Beors. There at least the Ra'zac will have trouble finding us and we'll be safe from the empire."

At the end of the day the mountains had gotten no closer, but the land had changed dramatically, going from red grains of sand to hard packed dry and cracked earth to lush grass.

Whilst they rode Saphira had already caught herself a gazelle and was chomping away when they camped down by a stream.

The sun set in the distance as Eragon stared out over the distance, in such a short space of time they had already left the Hadarac.

And sitting around the fire little could douse Murtagh's triumphant smile.

But Eragon remained subdued and lying on his back and staring up into the night sky, his thoughts were on other things than their crossing of the desert.

'I'm outside the empire' he thought, he lifted his right hand stared up at one of the leather gloves Brom had bought him all those months ago in Daret, the once scarred and used leather had been worn thin by his constant travelling and new scars marred the leather, they would need replacing soon.

It was strange for him, to be outside of Galbatorix's lands, his entire life had been spent in the empire, hating the taxes, hating the empire itself and wishing to be free, and now he was.

The leather covered hand fell to the ground limply.

But it was a bitter victory, because for it he had lost his entire world, his uncle, and then finally his mentor 'My world has been destroyed again' he thought, thinking of his crimson eyes that were no doubt glowering at all he surveyed 'But not everything was lost, Murtagh's still here.'

It was a pleasant thought. Now that he was free the thought of settling down and living in peace appealed to him. But he couldn't, the empire had caused him too much pain, too much grief. He still wanted revenge for his uncle, and he wanted revenge for Brom now, but it had progressed from a hate of just the Ra'zac to a hate of the empire itself.

He wanted to crush it, to watch it burn at his feet, to cause it unimaginable pain.

And Eragon knew exactly how to do it. He would destroy the empire with the people and freedom justifying his actions, but vengeance truly driving him.

'Or maybe it's the other way round' he thought amused at him 'Vengeance justifying the actions, but the people driving me.'

He chuckled humourlessly.

Murtagh was leaning against a large rock a small way away, and either didn't hear, or didn't pay attention to his laugh, he sighed whilst sitting there, contentment on his face.

The crimson gaze was moved from Murtagh to the elf, she lay out by Saphira, her face was orange in the firelight and shadows flickered round her eyes.

As Eragon stared at her from his own lounging position, a thought occurred to him that almost had him smacking his head at his own stupidity.

'I should have thought of that ages ago.'

He could touch the thoughts of all living thing, from plants to animals, and of course humans. It was something he had done frequently with Saphira, but other than his attempt to read Murtagh he had never tried it on another human.

'Which was stupid, it could have really helped in Dras'Leona' he reprimanded himself 'Of course Brom's warning about not violating people privacy killed most of the will to do so in the old me. But I'm the new shady version of Eragon' he grinned at his own joke.

'I could find out from her memories what happened to her and how to revive her, but the question is would she forgive me for the intrusion...' then another thought occurred to him 'Do I care? Nope, goody, let's get cracking.'

He headed over and knelt by the elf, he brushed a few locks of raven hair from her face 'She really is quite pretty' he thought to himself, and then, placing a hand on her forehead, he extended a tendril of thought.

Her mind was easy to find, and was not fuzzy or filled with pain as he expected, instead it was lucid and clear.

An icy dagger stabbed into his mind, with ferocity previously unknown to Eragon, words roared into his mind.

'_DIE SHADE!'_

Memories whirled before his eyes, his own memories, and then one passed by, the one memory he didn't want to see.

"_What do you crave?" asked Durza in his taunting voice._

"_Power" Eragon's reply was weak and feeble._

"_And I can give it to you? Do you want it?"_

"_Y-yes" even more quite than his previous answer this one was heard only by his own and Durza's ears._

"_Say it. Say it in the language where you cannot lie, say it!"_

With strength that surprised even himself, he forced her back, she had seen it, the one thing he never wanted anyone to see, she had seen his weakness, his failings, the secrets he kept, even from Saphira, his dragon, the partner of his mind, had been taken by this elven bitch.

He ploughed into her mind, intending on ravaging her as she had him, he smashed into her mind, forcing her down, making her bend to his will.

More memories flickered before his eyes, they were he elf's this time, he saw the elf and another elf, this one male, he was less beautiful than her but still fairer than any human Eragon had ever seen, they were laughing and holding hands as they walked amongst trees.

Then he saw Durza standing before her, brief flashes of her torture where he felt irons placed against her back, then an argument between the elf and another elven woman who looked mightily like her. Her emotion and feelings flickered with it and Eragon could feel the emotions as though they were his own, as well as the pain.

When the flashed stopped he held the elf's mind in a choke hold.

His grip tightened as he intended to kill her in that instant. Then he relented, he released her from the hold and let her go free, but kept his mind tightly locked with hers, like two bodies' pressed together, there was no modesty to be had in this situation.

She recovered quickly and was about to strike again when he stopped her "Eka eddyr ai Shur'turgal" 'I am a Rider' calming and confidently he spoke, no hesitation in his tone.

He kept her mind close to his own, never letting her have too much freedom, so that if she planned to attack again he would know.

"Eka eddyr neiat Durza" 'I am not Durza.'

If she hadn't figured that out already then she was barely worth saving but still, it'd earn him some brownie points with the elves so everything sort of worked out, he made sure she saw these thoughts.

Her mind tentatively touched back at his own, very gently, trying to not be seen as a threat.

The alien nature of her mind didn't bother him in the slightest, the vast and powerful mind, weighed with the memories of uncounted years, and the dark haunting melody that so encapsulated her identity, didn't affect him, the lure of her consciousness, that invited him to submerge himself in the lyric strains of her blood held no lust for him, he could ignore them like a cut on his finger, he knew it was there but overall it didn't affect him.

'_You are a shade' _her voice was calm and not accusing, but he could feel the accusation behind it, she spoke in the ancient language and it took him a moment to translate.

'_Do not play pretend elf' _he demanded, speaking in his own tongue and letting his anger rise to the surface of his thoughts_ 'You saw my memory more clearly than I did, and if you can't tell I'm not terribly happy about that, so give me one reason not to burn all of your mind' _and he could do it too, the elf knew that as well, as the hidden accusation fell from her mind, but he could tell it lingered on.

She shivered and flinched away from his mind, but he pressed himself against her mind all the closer.

'_What is your name?'_ she asked, diminished somewhat.

'_Eragon and yours?'_ though she spoke in the ancient language Eragon himself had no desire to, he held the upper hand here and she knew it.

'_...Arya. Why have you contacted me in this manner? Does the empire still not learn that they cannot break me?' _the anger returned to her tone at the end, but Eragon pushed himself against her even further, smothering her, until it faded, thankfully she was speaking in the human tongue rather than the ancient language now.

'_You're no longer a captive of the empire. I was imprisoned in Gilead, like you, but rescued. My rescuer saved you at the same time, I had seen you earlier and that's why he even knew you existed. It's been five days since then, and we're at the edge of the Beors having crossed the Hadarac desert. Look in my memories if you don't believe me.'_

He could sense her beginning to look into his mind and decided that it's better to be safe than sorry and let his mind crush down on hers, as an oppressive weight _'Be warned though, if you stray anywhere I don't wish you to, I will crush you.'_

With that he let her browse, keeping a close eye on her, and she was being awfully good looking only at the memories of his rescue, then of their escape and then of their travels, not looking anywhere else, not even slightly further back than their rescue, and he knew a few memoires leered out at her, tempting her.

'_Satisfied?' _he asked sharply.

'_Yes, thank you' _her mind seemed to wander now, it was calmer and less hostile _'I had thought it was Gilead' _but she quickly removed herself from her musing and focused back on the memories _'I knew that my wounds were healed, but I was unsure as to why, preparation from some new torture, I assumed. I realise now it was you'_ her voice grew softer now _'and yet still I have no woken, and this troubles you.'_

'_Well nooooo! It's just a near dead elf who I'm really getting sick of lugging about'_ was his sarcastic response.

She was repulsed by his cavalier attitude, but spared it little thought and focused on more important matters _'A rare poison, the Skilna Bragh was given to me during my captivity, along with the drug to suppress my power. Every morning the antidote for the previous days poison was administered, with force if I resisted. Without it I would die within a few hours, that is why I entered this trance, it slows it effects but cannot stop it. I contemplated waking for the purpose of ending my own life, to spite Galbatorix, but refrained from doing so, hoping that you were an ally...'_

Eragon sighed _'Well aren't you just a barrel a laughs' _once again the slight amusement and major confusion echoed from the mental link _'So you're poisoned, where do we get the antidote?'_

'_It exists in only two places, with my people...'_

'_Who are a bit far away'_ Eragon inserted.

'_...and with the Varden' _she continued, ignoring the interruption.

'_This trance slows the poison right, how long can you maintain it?'_

'_For weeks, but I'm afraid we don't have that much time. This state cannot hold back death forever, without the antidote I will die within three to four days.'_

'_Oh and the barrel of laughs is back, you must be a riot at parties' _he muttered annoyed _'So do you know where the Varden is?'_

'_Yes, but before I tell you, you must promise me that you have not deceived me in any way during this conversation and that you will never give this information to Galbatorix or anyone who serves him.'_

'_I could just rip it from you mind' _he warned, her defences began to rise, then he snorted_ 'Well you'll need to give me a minute 'cause I'm not that literate in the ancient language, I presume thats how you want your promise.'_

Eragon could feel her agreement through the connection and switched to the ancient language _'I promise never to reveal this information to Galbatorix nor anyone who serves him, and...' _he stumbled over the next word _'And I can't do the next bit because I might have been lying when I said you were a barrel of laughs' _he had switched back to his native tongue, his mind confused at talking in the silly language.

'_That will do'_ she conceded, it seemed she had taken his warning about ripping it from her mind seriously.

A series of vertigo inducing images whirled in front of his mind before he found himself riding along the Beor mountains, eastwards, travelling many leagues.

He tried to remember the route, it was rather confusing, but he did a pretty good job of it. He was riding south now, still following the mountains. Then everything wheeled abruptly and he entered a narrow, winding valley. It snaked its ways through the mountains to the base of a frothy waterfall that pounded into a deep lake.

'_It is far' _said Arya after he recovered from the sickening ride _'But do not let that dissuade you. When you arrive at the lake Kostha-merna, at the end of the beartooth river, take a rock, bang on the cliff next to the water fall and cry _Ai Varden abr du Shur'turgal gata vanta _you will be admitted. You will be challenged but do not falter.'_

'_I won't' _he stated confidently _'what should they give you for the poison?'_

'_Tell...'_ she faltered but quickly recovered _'Tell them to give me Tunivors nectar. You must leave now... I have expanded too much energy already. Do not talk to me again, unless there is no hope of reaching the Varden. Then I must give you information that will prove vital to the survival of the Varden. Farewell Eragon, rider of dragons and shade... my life is in your hands' _she sounded like she was condemning herself, lowering herself to this level.

'_And safer hands they certainly could be in. See ya... Arya' _was Eragon's witty response.

His eyes flickered open as they both retreated from the contact.

Murtagh and Saphira stood by his sides.

"Are you alright, you've been sat there almost fifteen minutes?"

"I have" Eragon blinked, it certainly hadn't felt that long "Well time flies with good company."

This received him odd looks from both Murtagh and Saphira.

"I've been talking to Arya... the elf" he added due to their confusion.

'_And what ails her?'_ asked Saphira eagerly.

"Well to shorten an extremely long conversation, she's been poisoned, she can survive about four more days and we have to get her to the Varden where they have the cure" Eragon finished his long winded speech with a cheerful grin.

'_I have a feeling there is more to you conversation than that?'_

'_Oh there was, trust me I was like totally badass.'_

Saphira snorted at his boasting, and amusement radiated from their connection, but he didn't let her see the conversation, and thankfully she didn't notice.

"Um, I'm lost" said Murtagh utter confusion on his features.

Eragon sighed "Just think on it a few minutes, it'll all become clear."

Murtagh followed his advice and thought on it, and strangely enough he did gain some clarity "So how far away is the Varden?"

"Not too sure, but quite a ways. Further than from here to Gilead, I think."

"From here to... Then how are we supposed to do that in four days, it took us five long days to get here, do you want to kill the horses?" Murtagh demanded angrily.

"And if we don't she dies... if necessary me and Saphira can go on ahead with Arya and you can catch up to us in a few days time."

Murtagh grunted and crossed his arms "Of course, Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays. Oh and let's not forget, every soldier in the empire is search for me now because you could defend yourself, and I had to go and save you. Yes, I suppose I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant."

Eragon stiffened "Oh of course, I'll just the elf die to save you a bit of pride" his words were harsh but right now he didn't care "Look I'm grateful for what you did, but you chose both of them, I didn't force you to accompany me, and I didn't force you to rescue me either."

"Oh, not openly, no! But what else could I do but help you with the Ra'zac? And later a Gilead how could I leave you there with a clear conscience? The problem with you" Murtagh jabbed Eragon in the chest, hard enough for it to sting "Is that you're so totally helpless that you force everyone to take care of you!"

The words stung, the grain of truth in them was even more painful.

"And let's not forget who got themselves turned into a shade because THEY were too WEAK!"

Eragon's temper finally frayed, and as Murtagh tried to pull his hand away, after poking him again, Eragon's hand flicked up and grabbed it, holding it tightly.

Until it broke.

He stumbled away with a cry, holding his damaged wrist.

"Don't ever touch me" Eragon warned, his hair shadowing his eyes out of view.

'_Eragon you...'_

Saphira was smacked aside, like a fly and though it was just in the mind, it stung like real blow.

But she forced herself back into his mind, trying desperately to stop him.

And then it hit her, his anger, his hate, it all washed over her, but it wasn't his and for once she understood why he feared using magic, why the anger was so terrifying that he didn't believe he could control it.

Because he barely could.

But this time he wasn't restraining it, this time he embraced it, and he was all the more terrifying for it.

"Bastard!" shouted Murtagh nursing his wrist.

'_Eragon, listen to me, you don't want this, remember... Eragon'_ she pleaded in his mind, trying desperately to be heard, Eragon took a step forwards, murder in his intentions _'Murtagh is you friend!'_

And with those words he stopped, his anger faded, replaced by a great emptiness, with small vestiges of sorrow flitting about.

He stalked forwards and grabbed Murtagh's wrist, he ignored the curses from Murtagh and focused on the magic "Waise heill" the wrist healed as though it had never been broken.

Then he stared levelly into Murtagh's eyes "If you want to leave now, I won't stop you" he said solemnly.

Murtagh stood and started packing, his intention clear, just before he mounted Tornac Eragon spoke.

"You're still my friend Murtagh... even if you leave you're still my friend."

Murtagh paused, his face hidden "I told you before, I don't want to go to the Varden" he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because... because... just because."

"There must be a reason, did you steal something, kill someone, or bed the wrong woman, you can tell me Murtagh I won't pass judgement, I don't have that right."

A weakness, something that was rare for Eragon to show, Saphira knew it, and Murtagh too knew it, for they both stared at him in shock, looking into those sorrowful crimson eyes.

"I didn't do anything" Murtagh slumped down by Tornac "It would be so much easier if I had, then I could atone. No, my only sin is existing."

"What do you mean, there must be a reason?" Eragon was confused now.

"There is, I was born."

'Well that clears that up?' he thought sarcastically, but didn't voice those thought knowing he was on sensitive ground "What does that mean?"

He took a few deep ragged breaths "Eragon... my father... he was..."

Eragon stood silently.

"What?" asked Murtagh as Eragon walked forwards.

"Shit" a simple word, anger a frustration in his tone, crimson eyes looked out to the west "It's the empire, they've found us."

Murtagh turned, there under a crimson banner almost a league away was a line of troops, hundreds strong "No" he said quietly "DAMN IT!" he took another look, a closer look "Those are Urgals though, the banner bear the personal symbol of an Urgal chieftain, he's a ruthless brute, prone to fits of violence and insanity."

"You've met him?"

"Once, briefly. I still have the scars from that encounter."

"Well he sounds like a friendly bloke, probably a part of Galbatorix's tea party of evil group."

Murtagh looked at him, and asked with incredulity "Tea party of evil?"

"Yeah."

A sigh followed his cheery answer "The Urgals might not have been sent here for us, but by now they must have seen us, and their chieftain isn't the type to let a dragon escape his grasp, especially if he's heard about Gilead."

"Right, Murtagh you don't want to go to the Varden, that's fine. But right now if you go, they'll chase you down, then you'll be facing god knows how many Urgals with no rider and dragon to back you up. So we're in need of a compromise. Come with us to Kostha-Merna, and then go your own way. I'm sure there's a valley or gulley you can hide out in whilst the Urgals are either killed or give up."

Murtagh hesitated, but then nodded "Okay, but when we near the Varden, I will leave."

"Fine, but now we better go."

Eragon didn't bother gathering his belongings by hand and used a spell to pack and set everything quickly, so that less time was wasted. He also used a spell to tie Arya to Saphira. Murtagh was already packed and they clambered up onto the horses and rode.

Saphira took off, air buffeted both Eragon and Murtagh as they started to ride _'Which direction shall I fly?' _she hovering just above the two.

'_East, along the Beors.'_

Saphira rose on an updraft but stayed above the horses, sometimes circling back on herself so that she didn't get to far ahead _'Why are Urgals here? Were they sent to attack the Varden?' _she asked as night settled in.

'_I don't know Saphira. But that seems likely, either way the quicker we get there the better.'_

As the night deepened the Urgals faded into the gloom behind them, though they had faded from sight their danger hung right behind them, like a knife to the neck. Other than in the saddle they didn't rest that night.


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth.**

The sun glared down after almost four hours of morning, Murtagh blinked awake in Tornac's saddle.

Both Tornac and Snowfire were exhausted to the point of stopping, but they kept up the relentless pace. Whether it would be enough to outdistance the Urgals was a question of how well rested the Urgals were... and whether the horses could survive the pace.

"Shouldn't you have woken me at sunrise?" Murtagh yawned.

"I wasn't tired" Eragon kept his eyes focused on the trail, and on guiding Snowfire and Tornac "So I didn't see any reason too."

It was the truth, but Eragon also didn't want to wake him as a silent apology, for yesterday. The argument had been forgotten due to the Urgals, but the stiffness and ache no doubt remained in Murtagh's wrist, despite the healing.

The mountains cast shadows over the path, removing the warmth from the sun, his eyes flicked over to the north, where the Hadarac desert was a thin white band, glowing under the sun.

From high above Saphira voice echoed into his mind _'I must eat. Days have passed since I last hunted and hunger claws at my belly. If I start now I might be able to snag enough of these dear for a few mouthfuls.'_

Eragon snorted at her exaggeration _'Alright, but bring Arya down first.'_

After transferring Arya from Saphira to Snowfire, she took off anticipating the hunt. Eragon ran beside Snowfire, easily keeping pace with the horse. One of his arm snaked around Arya's waist holding her upright and ensuring she didn't fall.

Half an hour passed and Eragon received notice of Saphira success. They stopped at a pond to let the horses drink.

Barely a minute after stopping his eyes had locked onto a group of horsemen on a hill just in front of them.

Zar'roc was drawn and Murtagh's hand and a half sword soon joined it, gleaming in the shadows.

"Could they be the Varden?" he asked pointing his sword towards them, and keeping his eyes locked on them as well.

"The Varden are still many leagues away. If it is them, then it's either a raiding or scouting party."

"So they're most likely bandits."

"Probably" Eragon headed over a covered Arya in a blanket, they may have seen her, but from that distance they couldn't tell she was an elf, and Eragon intended to keep it that way "Should we try and outrun them?"

Murtagh took a glance from Eragon, to their horses and finally back to the group "It wouldn't do any good" he said shaking his head "Tornac and Snowfire are warhorses, and they're tired, the horses they have are meant for sprinting. We couldn't get half a mile away. Besides they might have something important to say."

A smirk spread across Eragon's face, he was excited about this, and he didn't know why.

"You should tell Saphira to get back here. Few sane people will dare fight against a dragon."

"Already done" answered Eragon, having contacted her just before Murtagh spoke.

'_Be careful, remembered that magic can save you where speed and luck fail' _she warned racing towards them, skimming across the land.

'_Somehow, I doubt I'll need luck' _his smirk widened further.

"Even with a dragon, we may have to kill enough of them to convince them we're not worth the effort" Murtagh's face was controlled, he was calm and unemotional, unlike Eragon who was shaking in anticipation "You okay?"

Eragon glanced over to Murtagh, who saw the sadistic grin that marred his face, a grin Murtagh had never seen before "Fine, utterly fine" was Eragon low and dangerous answer.

Murtagh put a hand on his should calmingly "They might be allies, don't forget that."

"I won't."

But despite that assurance, the smirk bothered Murtagh, the murder in Eragon crimson eyes told him that Eragon barely cared if they were allies or enemies.

Eragon let his wine red blade glimmer making sure that the horsemen could see it.

The man at the front, sat on a sorrel horse and with a mace in hand, gave a signal and the horseman cantered towards them.

Eragon's ears picked up whoops and cheers from the horsemen as they shook their javelins above their heads.

Their weapons were rusted and stained, four of the horsemen trained arrows on Eragon and Murtagh were they stood.

The leader swirled his mace in the air and the men encircled Eragon and Murtagh.

Murtagh was worried, but Eragon just had a confident smirk on his face.

Once they had completely encircled Eragon and Murtagh, the leader headed through the group and eyes the two critically. He raised his eyebrows "Well these are better than the usual dregs we find! At least we got healthy ones this time and we didn't even have to shot them. Grieg will be pleased."

The men chuckled.

"No as for you two, if you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men" the archers grinned at this, and the men laughed again.

Murtagh only movement was to shift his sword "Who are you and what do you want? We are free men travelling through this land. You have no right to stop us."

"Oh I have every right" said the man contemptuously "And as for my name, slaves do not address their masters in the manner, unless they want to be beaten."

Murtagh scowled, and gripped his sword all the tighter.

The lines deepened on the leaders face "Throw down your swords and surrender" he demanded, the salvers tensed staring at them with cold eyes as neither Murtagh nor Eragon lowered their weapons.

"Torkenbrand this one's an elf!" shouted one man, cursing mentally Eragon turned and found one man had pulled the blankets of Arya revealing her face.

The leader spurred his horse over to the elf, looked down at her and whistled.

"Well 'ow much she worth?" someone asked.

"At the very least, fortunes upon fortunes. The empire will pay a mountain of gold for her!"

The slavers cheered and pounded each other the back.

"You know Murtagh, we should probably ignore pathetic shits stains like these, they aren't worth licking the crap off of our boots" Eragon added his two cents.

The slavers all froze and turned to glare at him.

"You dare address your master like that. I'll have you licking shit from my boots if you aren't careful son" warned Torkenbrand, bringing his horse back in front of Eragon.

"You see Murtagh" Eragon shrugged "Not worth our time, hopefully if we just ignore them they'll go away" the slavers laughed "If not we'll have to squash them like the bugs that they are" now they stopped laughing.

"You little..." mace spinning Torkenbrand took a swing. Eragon grabbed the mace with his and right in front of his own face.

The slavers stared in shock as Eragon held the metal, no injury on his palm and it didn't move another inch despite the force placed behind such a blow.

Eragon looked Torkenbrand straight in the eye, letting his crimson gaze scare the shit out of the man "Die" it was a simple word, or was it a promise, either way combined with the wine red blade of Zar'roc entering his neck it was a self fulfilling prophecy.

"SHOOT 'EM!" cried one sending the archer into action.

"Jierda" said Eragon, the magic spilling into him like burning hot metal, the necks of several horsemen of the broke, their heads hung limply to one side, the archers were the focus of his assault.

"You little cunts dare attack me, do you have any idea who I am?" asked Eragon, staring at them, they were frozen in place by his bloody glare.

"No! Surprising, well there is only one thing, I think, useful to know about me... run" his warning spurred the horsemen into actions and following his advice they galloped away.

Murtagh chuckled "Nice work."

Eragon kept his gaze on the fleeing horses "Oro reisa" arrows raised from the quivers of the dead men, and spread out in front of their gaze "Thrysta!"

The arrows shot off, before Murtagh could even get a word in, they pierced the bodies of the horsemen, killing most and those that weren't soon would be due to injuries.

Saphira landed a small way a ways _'That was cold' _she admonished.

"Why did you do that?" asked Murtagh staring in shock "They were fleeing!"

"Better them dead than the Urgals capturing one alive and using them to find us" was Eragon's simple reasoning.

"They had horses, they could have escaped."

"I didn't want to take that chance" Eragon looked Murtagh dead in the eyes "Better them than us."

A sigh, then a nod agreeing with his statement "Alright, I understand" another sigh "Let's just go."

'_You've changed, you would have never considered such a heartless act before...' _she left what was before, but her meaning couldn't have been clearer, before he was a shade.

'_Everyone changes Saphira' _he said sharply, then sighing and taking a calming breath he added _'If you're still hungry help yourself' _he gestured to Torkenbrand corpse and stomped away, intent on readying Snowfire for travel.

Eragon sat in the saddle, the steady beat of Saphira's wings calming him, the feeling of freedom doing much the same.

'_We have come far, given you are riding deer' _Saphira commented, as they looked back over the distance they had already covered.

'_Hmm, but if we don't make it to the Varden by tomorrow, it's likely that Arya will die' _he frowned.

'_Perhaps you should contact her as she requested' _said Saphira, diving then rising.

'_Maybe... huh' _he stared out over the surrounding landscape _'I don't know what to do, the horses are exhausted, they look like they're about to collapse and to be honest, I don't know what to do about it.'_

'_Is there not some spell you could use to make them well rested?'_

'_I don't know, I probably could but I don't know how much strength it would take and...'_

'_You don't want to lose yourself.'_

Eragon frowned down at the earth that was many feet away.

'_Eragon, about the slavers... did...'_

'_I don't know' _said Eragon, his voice cold _'It's complicated. I wanted to kill them Saphira... I wanted it so much it hurt. I knew I was going to kill all of them long before they had spoken, before I knew whether they were enemy or ally I knew I was going to kill every last one of them. When I told them to run, I enjoyed their fear... and their hope, and I craved to crush it... and crush it I did.'_

He shivered, and not from the cold _'I...'_

'_It's alright little one.'_

'_Is it?' _Eragon shook his head, clearing away such thought _'Saphira, are you seeing what I'm seeing?'_ he asked hopefully.

'_Sorry little one, I am.'_

'_Great' _Eragon sighed as he stared at it_ 'Take us down.'_

They landed with a thud beside Murtagh who pulled the horses to a stop "What's up?"

"The sky strangely enough" was Eragon witty response, which received a snort of amusement "The Urgals are overtaking us" he said gesturing back to the columns camp.

"How far do we still have to go?" asked Murtagh staring at the sun, trying to calculate the time before sunset.

"Normally, I'd guess five days. At the pace we've been travelling three, but to be honest we need to get there tomorrow. And so we need to ride through the night, not stopping for anything, not even sleep."

"Couldn't she last another day?" asked Murtagh frowning.

"She could, but I don't want to take that chance."

Murtagh considered it a few moment "I could leave, let you and Saphira fly to the Varden, you could easily make it on dragon back, and the Urgal would be forced to split their troops so..."

"That's suicide Murtagh, I really don't want you dead. You see, I've already seen an entire village slaughtered by Urgals. I lose a friend, and it might turn into such a deep hatred that I slaughter everyone single Urgal in a massive act of genocide."

Murtagh frowned, unsure if he was kidding or not.

"The only way we can be safe, is by taking refuge with the Varden."

"I'll escape later" Murtagh said quickly "Down a side valley of the like then I can find my way to Surda where I can hide out without raising too much suspicion."

"So you're staying?" asked Eragon.

"Sleep or no sleep, I'll see you to the Varden" promised Murtagh.

And so they rode, trying to put more distance between themselves and the Urgals, but still they crept forwards and by the time night fell a full third of the distance separating Eragon and Murtagh from the Urgals had been lost.

Eragon kept lead when Murtagh slept, his mind wide awake with an obsession driven strength, fatigue ignored, along with ache and pain.

He relied heavy on Arya memories and only once did he make a mistake. After that he made no more, they angled towards the foothills of the eastern arm of the mountains, looking for the valley that would lead them to the Varden.

Midnight passed with no sign of it.

The sun rose, covering the land in light. The Urgals were far behind now, something that greatly pleased Eragon and Murtagh.

"This is the last day" Murtagh turned to look at him "If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon, I'm going to survey our position and decide whether or not to fly ahead with Arya, sorry."

"I expected nothing less, trust me" Murtagh just grinned half heartedly "We could still make it though."

"We could" agreed Eragon, but he doubted it.

Much later in the morning, at almost midday, having circumnavigated a particularly broad mountain he saw it.

A narrow valley that could easily be overlooked, the Beartooth River flowed from it and Eragon grinned, they were on the right track.

He glanced back, then kept his gaze firmly planted ahead "We better try and sneak into that" he pointed to the valley.

"Why?"

"Look behind you Murtagh" Eragon kept looking straight forwards, whilst Murtagh turned.

"Shit... well it's worth a shot, but they've followed us easily enough so far."

"I noticed" Eragon spurred Snowfire onwards at a quicker pace, the proximity of the Urgals barely a league behind them keeping him going.

The knotted branches of the Beors mountains forest hung overhead as they approached. The trees were tall, creviced bark that was almost black, dull needles of a similar colour and knobby roots that rose from the earth like bares knees all added up into one creepy forest.

Cones littered the ground each the size of a horse's head. Sable squirrels chattered from the treetops, and eyes gleamed from holes from holes in the trunks. This place was hostile, it was as if the very tree resented their intrusion.

'_They are very old' _stated Saphira touching one tree with her nose.

'_They don't seem too pleased to see us.'_

The forest grew denser and Saphira, who had travelled with them since the morning, was forced into the air with Arya.

There was no trail and Murtagh and Eragon were flowed the by tough underbrush. The beartooth flowed next to them, filling the air with the sound of gurgling water. A nearby peak obscured the sun and threw them into premature dusk.

At the valley mouth Eragon realised that, although it looked like a slim gash, it was in fact as wide as many of the spines vales. The enormous size of the mountains merely made it look small.

"The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley" he told Murtagh "If we hurry we can make it by nightfall, hopefully."

Murtagh grunted "How am I supposed to get out of here?" he asked moodily, it seemed the closer to the Varden they were the worse Murtagh mood got "I don't see any valleys joining this one and the Urgals are bound to hem us in pretty soon. I need an escape route."

Saphira landed in a nearby glade _'I just passed a flock of birds that were black and green with rd markings on their wings. I've never seen bird like that before.'_

'_This is a strange place' _replied Eragon _'I'm going to ride with you for a bit, look for an exit for Murtagh and keep an eye on the Urgals, do you mind.'_

'_Of course not.'_

He turned back to Murtagh "I'll fly with Saphira, see if I can't find one, okay?" Murtagh frowned "This is a long valley, there bound to be an exit further in" he promised. He headed over to Saphira and shifted the elf from her belly to Snowfire "Look after Arya would ya?"

"Be careful" Murtagh warned, his brow furrowed, in either thought or frustration, then headed off with the horses.

Eragon watched them leave deep in though.

'_Something wrong little one?'_

'_No, everythings fine' _Eragon clambered up onto Saphira and strapped himself into the saddle _'Do you think we reach one of those peaks, we might be able to see the waterfall?' _he asked as she kicked off into the sky.

'_Perhaps, but it will get much colder.'_

'_I'm dressed warmly' _he said grinning confidently, feeling Saphira excitement at flying so high.

'_Hold on then' _with that brief warning she shot straight up, throwing him backwards in the saddle, her wings flapping madly, driving their weight upwards. And soon the valley was little more than a green line below them, the Beartooth River shimmered like silver where the light struck it.

They rose to the cloud layer, an icy moister saturated the air and they went right through it, letting the gray blanket consume them, limiting their vision to an arm's length.

Eragon looked around with a grin, enjoying the flight. He barely noticed water running down his entire body, soaking him completely.

He watched a dove fly past him, Saphira went for it, her jaws snapping closed just behind its tail feather, he chuckled at its utter terror, only seeing the white band round its leg afterwards.

'_Looks like it's some type of messenger bird' _he said struggling to see it again as it had faded into the cloud, Saphira gave him no response.

The breached the clouds soon after, emerging from it in a strong glide, water glimmered on Saphira scales, like tiny rainbows.

Eragon shook himself, letting some of the water fly from his clothes and hair.

Rather than forest, snow and ice covered the mountains now, glowing a pure white under the sun. The glare was harsh but Eragon's eyes could handle it.

'_Quite bright isn't it' _he commented looking around in amazement.

'_True' _Saphira gave her strange growling laugh at his interest in everything up here.

Soon it turned frigid, the water in his hair froze, forming his hair into a hard helmet, his clothes too froze, forming hard shells around his legs and torso. Saphira scales became slick with ice, hoarfrost laced her wing.

They had never flown this high before, yet the mountaintops were still miles above them.

Saphira's flapping gradually slowed, her breathing became laboured. Eragon's own was struggling.

'_Saphira, we have to go down' _he said, but Saphira seemed not to hear him _'Saphira, down! SAPHIRA!'_

He swung a fist down on her side "SAPHRIA!"

'She can't hear me' he realised.

Focusing on her mind, he pressed against it, trying to reach her _'SAPHIRA!'_ when she didn't hear that he smashed into her mind.

Forcing himself into control of her body was a strange and unpleasant experience, he could now feel her own confusion. She truly didn't know what was going on, but he kept it up and forced her to glide down, using his limited knowledge of flying to guide them.

Soon they were below the cloud level, he slowly removed himself, very slowly, so she could get to grips with what was going on.

'_Sorry'_ he apologized, knowing how she felt about the experience, it was utterly degrading, but he had to do it.

'_It's alright little one, what happened up their?' _he could feel her confusion, and to be honest he was confused as well, but quickly set his mind to figure it out.

'_I think we ran out of air' _he said after a minute.

'_Ran out of air?'_

'_Yeah, it must be that there's air down here, but... it must get less up there or something.'_

'_I see' _they were silent for several moments _'We must remember this, if we must ever fight another rider, it will be useful knowledge.'_

'_Yeah'_ Eragon watched the ground know, looking at the Urgals who had know reached the valleys mouth _'How are they moving so fast?'_

Saphira took a few moments to examine the column _'Now that we are closer I can see that these Urgals are bigger than those we encountered before. They would stand head and shoulder over a tall man. I...'_

'_If they keep this up they'll catch up to Murtagh before we reach the Varden.'_

'_Could you stop them with magic?' _Saphira asked gliding gently on the wind.

'_Stop them... I don't know, I'm not sure... but...' _a grin spread across his face as his eyes landed on the thin layer of mist that coated the valleys floor _'Maybe I can slow them' _he carefully selected the words needed from his arsenal "Gath un reisa du sakr!"

The valley was disturbed, from above it looked like the ground itself was flowing together into a great sluggish river. A leaden band of mist gathered in front of the Urgals and thickened into an intimidating wall, dark as a thunderhead.

They hesitated before it but kept charging, like battering ram. The barrier swirled around them concealing the lead franks from view.

Feeling pain strike at his skull he released the magic, letting the mist dissipate, the fog fell to the ground like a mud tower sliding apart.

The Urgals had not been hindered at all.

"FUCK!" he roared trying to pour all of his anger into the word.

But he couldn't and it grew stronger, he lifted his glowing palm, other words at the tip of his tongue ready to burn every Urgal into oblivion.

'_Eragon!' _Saphira inserted pointedly.

His hand fell back down _'Sorry, I forgot that magic was affected by distance.'_

'_Honestly, are you trying to kill yourself' _she growled angrily.

'_Of course not. I would never try to deny you the rights to such an act.'_

She snorted.

'_Let's go down.'_

Murtagh turned from his examination of the ground as they landed. When he noticed Eragon rubbing his head he asked warily "You okay?"

"I'm good. Just made a mistake" Murtagh looked at his questioningly "The Urgals have entered the valley, I tried to distract them, and forgot on the rules of magic, and it cost me" he said truthfully.

Murtagh nodded, then pointed over his shoulder to the patch he had been examining before they landed "I found some wolf tracks, that are as wide as both of my hand an easily an inch deep. There are animal around here that might be dangerous to even you Saphira" he turned to her "I know you can't enter the forest but could you circle above me and the horses? That should keep these beasts away. Otherwise there may only enough left of me to roast in a thimble?"

"Humour Murtagh?" he gave a quick smile but the pain in his temple was distracting him.

"Only on the gallows" Murtagh rubbed at his eyes "I can't believe that the same Urgals have been following us the whole time. They would have to be birds to catch up with us!"

"Saphira said they're bigger than the other Urgals we've encountered, head and shoulders over a man."

"Shit" Murtagh cured, clutched at the pommel of his blade "That explains it. They must be Kull, the elite of the Urgals. I should have guessed the chieftain had been put in charge of them. They don't use horses because none could carry their weight. Not one is under eight feet tall and they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It takes five men to kill one."

Eragon looked back to where, although he couldn't see them, he knew the Kull charged.

"They never leave their caves except for war, so they must expect a great slaughter to be out in such numbers."

"I always did like a bloodbath" muttered Eragon "Can we keep ahead of them?" his thoughts turning from killing to the elf's plight.

"Who knows? They're strong, determined and in large numbers. It's possible we'll have to fight them, and if that happens we better hope the Varden have men posted nearby who'll help us. Despite our skill, Saphira and your magic I doubt we can hold off such numbers" Murtagh kept scanning the valley whilst he talked, worry in his eyes.

He was looking for an exit, Eragon knew that "There'll be one further in."

"Of course" he said with forced optimism "We better go."

"How's Arya?" he asked looking over to Snowfire where she sat, fevered and tossing and turning in the saddle.

"The fevers worse and she's been tossing and turning like that for hours. What do you expect? Her strength's failing, you should fly ahead now to the Varden before the poison does any more damage."

Eragon reached out and gripped Murtagh's forearm "I won't leave you behind with the Urgals so near, that'd be like killing you."

Murtagh shrugged, but there was thankfulness in his eyes "As you wish. But I'm warning you, she won't live if you stay with me."

"And you'll most likely die if I leave you. You're my friend" the words made Murtagh flinch, but he smiled all the same "She's just some elf, I would prefer her to die than you."

"Thanks" he said quietly.

An Urgal horn interrupted them.

"Go, I'll keep an eye on the Urgals, I'm sure I can slow them down somewhat."

Murtagh nodded and ran over to the horses, grabbed the reigns and lead them off along with river.

Eragon growled in frustration as he remounted Saphira _'Saphira, could we take Arya to the Varden, they fly back and help Murtagh.'_

'_They wouldn't let you go little one, they'd want to know why you've brought a company of Kull to their door step and if you forced you way out they might not help Arya.'_

'_We could just tell them the truth and hope they trust us.'_

At this Saphira snorted _'We aren't exactly arriving in the best circumstances to gain their trust. What will we do if the Kull attack?'_

'_Fight of course, I won't let either of them die.'_

'_If you had to choose Eragon, which?'_

It was a cold question, but Eragon had answered it already _'You already know, I will stick with Murtagh. I know him, I care about him. The elf is just some elf. I don't know her and barely care about her.'_

'_But you do' _she said carefully.

'_Yes.'_

Saphira remained quiet a few moments _'If they attacked, we would kill many, you with sword and magic, and my weapon as tooth and claw. But in the end we would be overwhelmed. There are too many.'_

Eragon was quiet. Thinking carefully 'I still don't know the limits of my strength, and that anger could only be damaging to the Urgals, so surely I could...'

'_NO! Do not even think of that little one' _Eragon blinked he hadn't realised he had been projecting these thoughts to Saphira.

'_Saphira why...'_

'_Each time you overexert yourself it gets worse Eragon, I know you've noticed it. Whether it's just emotions or the shade I don't know but... Eragon I don't want to lose you.'_

Eragon carefully guarded his thoughts now 'Of course, why didn't I think of it before it's just like Durza said 'The Spirits inside of you are devouring your very being' they must've been the demons. But I didn't kill them did I, no I just defeated them, brought colour to the landscape and yet they still existed in that colour. Why didn't I realise this before? It's not a shade, nor emotions, it's the spirits they're what's causing this anger, they're the source of this magic. Of course the more I pull on their magic the more I must pull on their own emotions, I can handle it in small dosages but too much and...' he thought of the splitting headaches.

'And yet that just brings more danger. Because if I use too much of their magic, they'll take over won't they. So I have to be even more careful. But now I understand it, and that can only be a good thing.'

'_I understand Saphira, I won't consider it' _he promised.

'_Good. Eragon I may have a plan.'_

'_A plan?'_

'_Yes' she_ slid through the air elegantly _'We could strike first.'_

'_What? But the Urgals would...' _Eragon grinned _'They couldn't do anything._

'_Exactly we could cause so much damage from a safe height.'_

'_So, rocks do you think?' _he asked charmingly, her inspired plan eating away all his worries and thoughts.

'_Yes, if their heads aren't thick enough to block them.'_

They landed in the river where Saphira picked up one small boulder in her claws. Eragon went for something more numerous "Stern Reisa."

'_Eragon...' _she said warningly.

'_Don't worry' _stones circled around his body, about twenty of them each the size of a fist _'I could carry this before, I can do it now, and to throw them will be just like me throwing them only with more force. I'll be fine.'_

She glided on silent wings over the Urgal horde, he knew they were down in the forest below, he let the rocks spread out slightly.

'_Now!' _Saphira dropped her boulder and with a simple incantation of "Thrysta" the twenty stone were also shot into the group. Numerous cracks sounded their success and Urgal cries could be head ads they scrambled for cover.

Eragon grinned _'Let's find some more ammunition' _her roar of approval was all the answer he needed.

It was long hard work, each time they went to collect more rocks the Urgals gained ground, but their combined efforts killed a good few of the Kull and slowed them down so that Murtagh could maintain a lead.

But when night truly fell and there was neither sun nor moon to guide them they were forced to stop their bombardment. Despite her keen hearing and delicate sense of smell Saphira could no longer locate the horde through the dense forest.

As they descended Eragon was fairly certain he saw a faint white line ahead _'We're close.'_

And affirmative growl answered his words.

'_We should head to Murtagh and stick with him now. They could sneak up on him in this.'_

Saphira nodded and banked down and to the left, she landed on the left side of the Beartooth River and crouched expectantly.

Eragon leapt down.

'_He comes.'_

But even before Saphira's word Eragon had heard the stomp of hooves.

Murtagh emerged from the wood, he saw them but didn't slow. Eragon started running and soon matched Murtagh's pace, Saphira dived into the river so that she could move easily.

"I saw you dropping rocks onto the Urgals, ambitious" he said with a grin "Have they stopped or turned back."

"No they're still on us. But we're nearly there, how's the elf?"

"Alive" said Murtagh quickly, keeping up the quick pace. His next words were calm and collected, but Eragon could tell there was a feverous passion hidden behind them "Is there a valley or gorge ahead that I can leave through?"

"It's dark" Eragon started slowly "I might have missed something..." Murtagh slowed slightly almost sensing the next words "But no."

And with that he pulled to a stop, forcing the horses to stop with him "Are you saying the only place I can go is the Varden?" he shouted uncaring if the Urgals heard.

"Basically, but we better move if we don't want to end up as the next meal of the Kull."

"NO!" shouted Murtagh angrily, he stabbed a finger towards Eragon "I warned you that I would not to the Varden, but you went ahead and trapped me between a hammer and an anvil! You have the elf's memories why didn't you tell me this was a dead end?"

"I knew where to go, not what lay in-between. And if we don't move it going to be our dead end!" Eragon tried to keep quiet but it was pointless as Murtagh's shouts had no doubt drawn their attention.

His breath hissed between his teeth as he turned away, tense like a cornered wolf.

'_Why have you stopped?' _asked Saphira alarmed.

'_Give me a moment' _he reached forwards and gently placed a hand on Murtagh's shoulder "What's your quarrel with the Varden?" he asked calmly "I meant what I said those... some days ago. I won't judge you, I don't have the right!"

There was a long silence.

'_The Urgals' _warned Saphira.

'_I know, but we need to sort this now.'_

'_Well do it quickly.'_

"Murtagh" he said gently "Trust me. Unless you wish to die we must go to the Varden. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises so tell me. I won't let them hurt you" he promised.

Murtagh finally turned to Eragon and locked eyes with him "You have a right to know I guess. More than most" he paused then continued in a tortured voice "You see the truth is that... my father is..." he paused as if unable to continue "I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."


	6. Enter the Varden

**Chapter 6: Enter the Varden.**

His mind was in shock, he was truly speechless because no words could honestly portray his disbelief.

He heard Saphira barge from the woods, her tail raised and fangs bear threateningly.

'_Be ready for anything' _she warned_ 'He may be able to use magic.'_

But that wasn't what was on Eragon's mind. The disgust as Murtagh had held Zar'roc, at their very first meeting where he was conscious occupied his thoughts. It hadn't been reverence for his father blade, nor even longing for his heirloom, it had been pure disgust at the sword.

He could feel the blade almost burn his side. And his hand gripped around its hilt.

Unfortunately he didn't realise how this act would look and combined with Saphira's ferocity it hurt Murtagh.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" he screamed at them, his face twisted in agony, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He frantically ripped at his own clothes, pulling off his tunic to expose his bare torso "Look!" he pleaded, desperately.

Eragon's eye cut through the night, and he saw, with ease, the knotted white scar that ran across Murtagh's tanned and muscular back, running from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

"See that?" he demanded "I was only three when I got it" he said frantically "During one of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry, the only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse."

He laughed humourlessly "I was lucky I suppose, there was healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I don't love the empire of the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm?" his pleas were frantic now.

Eragon lifted his hand from Zar'roc's pommel "Then you father was killed by..."

"Brom, yes" he sniffed and pulled his tunic back on with a detached air.

A horn rang out behind them, and Eragon shouted over to Murtagh "Come on" Murtagh pulled on the horse's reigns and forced them into a tire trot, Arya bounced limply in Snowfire's saddle.

'_Saphira go to the riverbed' _he said after she was forced to smash through a dense web of branches.

'_I'll not leave you with him.'_

Eragon almost sighed _'If he wanted to hurt either of us he would have so by now, god knows he's had enough chances. If he wanted to turn us into the empire he would have just left us in Gilead. And if he wanted the location of the Varden why would he still be here, we've already given it to him, along with how to open it.'_

Saphira just growled but remained.

He examined Murtagh's strained face, it was tight with emotion.

'Morzan's son!'Eragon thought to himself, but then pressed his thoughts into the now.

"I meant what I said" he said between strides "I won't judge you."

Murtagh nearly stopped at his words, but kept moving, his face now controlled, and Eragon wasn't sure whether he was trying to hide happiness or anger, after all Eragon sort of already had judged him and Saphira definitely had.

'_Saphira, I want you to keep close eye on him when we reach the Varden. I don't want him killed and I can't keep my eyes on him at all times. Please?'_

There was a moment pause before her answer _'I will, I promise.'_

'_Thank you.'_

He felt something warn drip down his neck, only now did he learn that he had cut his neck on a branch.

He didn't glance back as Urgal horns sounded again, knowing it would only slow him down, then again they were barely audible above the roar of the waterfall as it pounded into the lake.

The forest ended, quite abruptly, and they pulled to a stop. They were on a pebble beach directly to the left of the mouth of the Beartooth River, the deep lake Kostha-Merna filled the valley blocking their way.

Two thin strips of shore on either side of the lake, both no more than a few steps wide, were the only path forwards.

"Do we go to the falls" asked Murtagh tightly.

"Yeah" said Eragon glancing behind him "Come on!"

He took the lead now, picking his way along the slimy and slippery shoreline, there wasn't enough room for Saphira between the sheer valley wall and the lake and she was forced to walk with two feet in the water.

"Urgals!" they were halfway across when Murtagh's warning rang in Eragon's ears and e glanced back, one the shore of Kostha-Merna, where they had stood only minute before, were the large figures of the Kull.

The massed before the lake, one gestured toward Saphira, a few guttural words drifted across the lake.

Immediately the horde split, and started around both sides of the lake, leaving no escape route. The narrows shores were forcing the Kull to walk single file however, and that was a bonus.

"Run!" barked Murtagh, slapping the horses on their flanks and forcing them forwards. Eragon stepped into the water letting them pass by keeping his gaze on the Kull.

Saphira took off and wheeled around to face the Urgals _'Stay safe!' _he roared into her mind, turning to rejoin Murtagh and horses.

Zar'roc was draw from its sheath, the red lade glinting in the faint light.

Saphira dived at the Urgals, teeth bared menacingly, they tried to escape but the cliff prevented much movement and one Kull was caught between her teeth, it was lobbed into the lake seconds later missing an arm and a leg.

The Urgals continued, and Saphira dived at them again, a cloud of black arrows was fired towards her, she twisted and rolled around some, other bounced off of her scales but the rest pierced her wings.

Eragon could feel the pain twinge in his arms as the arrows struck and it took considerable effort not to rush to her defence.

The line of Urgals were closing in, and though he and Murtagh tried to run faster the rocks were too slippery and their muscles too tired.

With an almighty splash Saphira dived into the Kostha-Merna, she submerged herself completely, sending ripples across the lake, The Urgals nervously eyed the water lapping at their feet, one growled something indecipherable and jabbed his spear the water.

The water exploded as Saphira's heads shot from out of the depths, her jaws clamped around the spear breaking it like a tight as she tore it out of the Kulls hand with a vigorous twist.

But before she could seize the Urgal himself his companions thrust at her with their spears, bloodying her nose.

She jerked back with a hissed, beating the water with her tail, keeping his spear pointed at her he lead Kull tired to edge round her, but was forced to halt when she snapped at his legs.

The line of Urgals was forced to a halt as she held the lead at bay, on the other side however they still hurried towards the falls.

'_I've trapped them' _she told Eragon tersely_ 'but hurry I cannot hold them long'_ on the other side of the lake archer were already aiming.

They rushed forwards, a loose stone gave way under his boot and he pitched forwards, but Murtagh's arm held hum on his feet, and clasping each other's forearms they urged the horse's forwards with shouts.

The avalanche like noise was overwhelming as the closed in the on the waterfall. A white wall of water gushed down the cliff pounding the rocks below with a fury that sent mist spraying through the air, it then hit their faces and dripped down.

Four yards from that thunderous curtain the beach widened giving them enough room to move.

A Kull spear graze Saphira's haunch and she dived underneath the water in retreat.

The Kull advanced now with long strides.

"What do we do now?" asked Murtagh coldly keeping his gaze on the Kull.

"Let me think!" he shouted searching the memories for her final instructions, he reached down and grabbed a rock the size of an apple and cried "Ai Varden abr du Shur'turgal gata vanta!"

Nothing happened.

He tried again, pounding the rock all the harder, but all that was achieved was it shattering in his palm.

"Well what..." Murtagh's words were cut off as a dousing of icy water covered them as Saphira leapt from the water, landing on the beach and crouched, ready to fight.

Eragon calmed the horses with his mind before they tried to bolt.

'_They're coming' _called Saphira drawing his attention back to the Kull.

Up close they were like small giants, thick arms and legs and far taller than either him or Murtagh, in fact they were nearly as tall as Saphira.

The hand and a half sword of Murtagh was thrown with incredible speed, it rotated once then stabbed straight through the lead Kull.

It fell with a strangled cry.

"Jierda theirra kalfis" he called, twenty Urgals fell into Kostha-Merna, giving Murtagh chance to retrieve his blade, which he took ripping the sword from the chest of the beast.

Without missing a beat the Urgals advanced over their fallen comrades. A hail of arrows, invisible in the darkness, clattered against the cliff behind the two.

Eragon and Murtagh ducked, and Saphira threw herself in front of the arrows, letting her hardened scales locked the arrows.

"What now?" cried Murtagh "We can't stay here?"

Nothing had happened with the cliff, there was no opening, it hadn't moved, nothing.

"I don't know" Eragon shouted back over the roar of the waterfall "This is where we're supposed to be."

"Why don't you ask the elf to make sure?" Murtagh sheathed his blade and grabbed his bow from Tornac's saddle bags, he loosed and arrow from between the spikes on Saphira's back, a second later an Urgal fell into Kostha-Merna.

"Now? She's barely alive! How's she going to find the energy to say something? Thrysta!" an Urgal was tossed backwards knocking over several of his comrades, the force had been enough to break all f his ribs and most likely puncture his lungs as he didn't get back up.

The Urgal just pushed him off and stood continuing the march.

"I don't know, but you better think of something because we can't hold of an army" Murtagh shot another arrow into the horde.

Focusing his mind Eragon thought.

'_Eragon'_ growled Saphira urgently.

'_I realise' _said Eragon testily, having already come to that annoying revelation "We're on the wrong side!"

"What?" shouted Murtagh turning to Eragon.

"The entrance is on the other side, we need to go through the waterfall" he cried, then with a cried word, he let lose a blast of magic thrusting another Urgal backwards.

Murtagh's eyes shot to the violent thunderous water that blocked them from their goal "We'll never get the horses through there, even if we managed to hold our own footing. And what about the elf?"

"I'll convince the horses to follow and Saphira can take Arya."

Murtagh shrugged and glanced again to the falls "Better than being hacked to death" he deftly cut Arya from Snowfire's saddle and Eragon caught her before she hit the ground.

"On the count of three then" said Eragon as Saphira crouched up slightly.

Murtagh nodded "One"

"Three!" roared Eragon cutting their count short and with a cry of 'Thrysta' he pushed a few more Urgals back giving them more time, they strapped Arya into the saddle, the second they were finished Saphira took off and headed to the other side of the lake.

Forcing the horses on with thoughts of being eaten if they didn't pass through the falls they snorted and charged into the water. Murtagh followed soon after jumping in and bobbing up a few seconds later.

The Urgals were close now, but Eragon spared them no glance as he forced himself forwards, charging into the falls.

He was pressed under by the weight of the falls, his feet touched the rocks at the bottom and he thrust himself up. He took one gulp of air before being forced under again.

He kept moving forwards but soon a strong hand grabbed at the back of his tunic and dragged him through the water with quick stout movements. Eragon hoped to the gods it was Murtagh.

They finally emerged from the water onto a pebble beach, he looked around and noticed that the Urgals were now being harassed by arrows from the crevasses that pockmarked the cliff, and rows of warriors had appeared where the lakes met the mountains sides, they prevented the Urgals from moving from their exposed position.

Eragon took a few reviving breaths

A gruff voice right next to him muttered "Akh Gunteraz dorzada! What were they thinking! You would have drowned!" it was not Murtagh stood next to Eragon but a diminutive man no taller than his elbow.

'Clearly he wasn't watching, I was moving at a perfectly reasonable pace' thought Eragon keeping his eyes on the man who was clearly a dwarf 'So now I've met humans, elves and dwarves what a varied life a dragon rider lives.'

Eragon gave the dwarf, who was busy wringing water from his braided beard, a once over glace. His chest was stocky, and he was a chainmail jacket cut off at the shoulder to reveal muscular arms. A war axe hung from a wide leather belt strapped around his waist. An ironbound ox hide cap, bearing the symbol of a hammer surrounded by twelve stars, sat firmly on his head. Even with the cap, he barely topped four feet.

He looked longingly at the fighting a said "Barzul, but I wish I could join them!"

Zar'roc had remained in his hand, having never been sheathed or let go, and he kept it there, whilst he carefully looked around from Murtagh and Saphira.

Two twelve foot thick stone doors had opened in the cliff, revealing a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed its way into the mysterious depths of the mountains. A line of flameless lamps filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled out into the lake.

Saphira and Murtagh stood before said tunnel, surrounded by a grim mixture of humans and dwarves.

At Murtagh's elbow was a man with a completely bald head, dressed in purple and gold robes. He was taller than all the other humans, and he was holding a dagger to Murtagh's throat.

He reached for the magic but was stopped when the robbed man said in a sharp dangerous voice "Stop! If you use magic, I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention you're a rider. Don't think I won't know if you're drawing upon it. You can't hide anything from me."

Eragon stared at him coldly, and then tried to speak.

"None of that! If you say or do anything I don't tell you to, he will die. Now, everyone inside" he backed into the tunnel, pulling Murtagh with him, a line of blood dripped down Murtagh's neck.

'_Saphira, get ready to rip his head off.'_

'_I will little one, but we should not anger our new allies.'_

'_Nor should they anger us.'_

She entered the tunnel herself, Eragon strutted into place next to her, nervous glances were shot to the two of them but the warriors followed, keeping their eyes upon both of them.

The dwarf walked a small ways behind him, a hand on the half of his war axe.

He followed the bald one, sticking to Saphira's side, but they walked quickly knowing Arya had to receive the antidote.

They entered a large room, big enough for Saphira to move around with ease, and stopped.

"There's an injured..." he began.

"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested" he shoved Murtagh over to one of the warriors, who pressed his sword against Murtagh's neck.

The bald man clasped his hands together softly "Remove your weapons and slide them over to me."

Murtagh sword was removed and dropped to the floor with a clank.

Eragon didn't move.

"Do it!"

'_Eragon...' _said Saphira warningly.

"No" Eragon's simple answer o the bald mans demand.

The man glared "Kill him" he gestured to Murtagh.

Eragon raised his palm as it glowed softly "Do that and I rip this entire mountain apart" Eragon warned.

The soldier hesitated.

"Enough of this!" roared the bald man, and Eragon felt it, a probe smashed into his mind.

One single memory was all that was viewed, one of his childhood, when he learned that Selena was his mother and that Garrow and Marian weren't his parents.

He smashed back with incredible force and the bald man cringed in pain. Eragon barely realised he was stood with his sword placed to the man throat.

"You are lucky you did not see any memory I hold close to my heart" said Eragon dangerous, ignoring the shouts and cries of the soldier "Else I would burn your mind and destroy everything you had."

Silence echoed throughout the chamber.

"Now this whole testing business can wait. Unless you are blind as well as bald you will notice the elf on my dragons back. Go on look" he gave them man the freedom to turn his head but little more "She was imprisoned in Gilead, and poisoned, she needs Tunivors nectar, see it done."

"He is right Ergaz Carn, Ajihad and the king would have our heads if she were allowed to die" said the dwarf, his axe was in his hands, but he didn't look like he was going to use it.

The man scowled, then he relaxed and said smoothly and calmly, like he wasn't being held at sword point "Of course, Orik, we wouldn't want that to happen. Remove her from the dragon" he said being very careful not to move too much.

Two humans approached Saphira with their swords sheathed, but they were hesitant.

"Now if you please" said Eragon fixing them with a glare.

They sped up after that and unstrapped Arya from the saddle "It's the dragon egg courier, Arya!"

The man turned his gaze to Eragon "Could you explain?" he said politely.

"I will once they take her for healing, Tunivors nectar, don't forget it" he warned the two.

"Very well. Take her to the healers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you then" the guards looked from Eragon and to the bald man carefully, then nodded curtly and carried Arya out of the room.

The man then fixed Eragon with a questioning stare, asking him 'What now?' with is eyes.

"Now from what I gather this test of yours is examining my memories, but you see I will let no man into my mind, if you try again I will rip every memory from your mind. And that is you only warning."

He looked worried now, he had felt Eragon's mental power when Eragon easily smacked aside his probe, that was little more than a poke with a twig when compared with Eragon's hammer like blow.

"No one may enter Farthen Dur without being tested" he said simply "We cannot take the chance the empire spies will enter this place and therefore none who have not been tested may enter."

"Then we reach a stalemate, I am unwilling to be tested and I cannot enter without being tested. But we are only here to deliver Arya to you, we will leave now."

"No" said the man sharply, then he calmed down "I'm afraid we cannot allow you to leave. You have seen the entrance, you led a band of Urgals to it. Whilst you have this knowledge we cannot allow you to leave."

"Then once again we reach a stalemate, but you should know that even trying to kill us will not end happily for you, it might be a struggled but I reckon we could rip this mountain down, what do you think Saphira?"

Saphira roared in affirmative.

Everyone flinched.

"Anyway, we can consider that later, for now let's focus more on the diplomacy of our meeting."

"The diplomacy?" said the bald man cocking a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yes, it has occurred to me that this is hardly a diplomatic meeting, so how about we come to an agreement, let Murtagh go and let him take his sword, then I let you go. Agreeable?"

Silence met his statement.

"Alternatively I can kill the soldier holding Murtagh and cut open your neck. Which would you prefer?" he smiled at them.

"How can we trust you, you could simply get your comrade and then keep me under your blade."

Eragon laughed "Whether my sword is placed against your throat or not you are always under my blade, but I am a man of my word" he let his crimson eyes meet the bald mans own "Whether I speak in this language or in the ancient language."

The man's eyes narrowed "Then give me your word."

"Clever man" complimented Eragon "You have my word" 'Not that my pride cannot bear to break my word so you better hurry up' he thought but didn't vocalise.

"Alright, let him go, and let him take his sword."

"Sir I..."

"Do it!" muttered Orik angrily.

Murtagh was let free, he pressed a hand to his neck.

"Take your sword Murtagh" ordered Eragon "Then get over to Saphira."

Murtagh followed his instructions and after grabbing his long hand and a half sword, ran over to stand by the dragon.

"Thank you" said Eragon seriously, letting the man go.

He stumbled backwards but soon regained balance.

"Now I believe I have a way to solve our argument. Brom was my mentor" shocked registered in the man's face "He sent a ring, using a messenger provided by Jeod, one of your suppliers, I believe" the man nodded hesitantly "Good, now he sent it, presumably to your leader, tell him that."

The bald man nodded, quickly "Very well, I will speak with him, but until then you will remain here."

"Agreed" said Eragon, turning his back on the man, but words of the ancient language were on the tip of his tongue, just in case.

But no attack came and he soon stood next to Saphira without any problems.

The man was much more hostile now he had been let go and Eragon could see the anger building just beneath his controlled face.

It was just a matter of time before some poor sod received a shouting at.

"I'll see some food brought" said Orik, fingering his axe and looking from Eragon to Saphira and finally to Murtagh.

"Thanks" said Eragon casually.

He nodded then headed out of the room, the door was bolted behind him, but Eragon could hear the bald man start shouting at Orik.

Murtagh sank to floor as they left, holding his sleeve to his neck, to stop the bleeding.

"Here" Eragon held out his palm, showing the faint glow to Murtagh, who thanked him and exposed his neck "Weise hell."

The small cut was easy to heal, and soon faded.

Murtagh rubbed the area the cut had been "That really itches."

"Deal with it" said Eragon playfully.

Murtagh just laughed, then a frown came to his face "Thanks for that, by the way."

"It's fine, you'd do the same for me."

Murtagh nodded weakly, and he started to say something, but closed his mouth then opened it again "Did you mean it? When you said you won't judge me."

Eragon frowned a few moments, thinking it over, drawing out Murtagh stress "You haven't changed Murtagh, only my perception of you."

He blinked at the wise statement.

"I can't honestly say that I won't ever judge you for it, but I will do my best not to, admittedly it affects how I think of you, how I perceive your actions, but you're still Murtagh."

He sighed in relief "Thank you."

"You're wel..." a warm liquid dripped onto his hand, it had fallen from Saphira's wing _'Sorry I forgot you were injured' _he said examining the wing carefully.

'_Be careful, it's easy to makes mistakes when you're tired' _her own tiredness echoed through their connection, and she was right exhaustion had finally caught up with him, the long sleepless night had finally grasped him and he was utterly exhausted.

Murtagh watched as he carefully healed each hole in Saphira's wings, and those wounds on her nose, thankfully they were all easy to heal.

When he finally finished he slumped down against Saphira's side "I hope they bring food soon" said Murtagh.

Eragon grunted too exhausted to be hungry, he felt Zar'roc's weight against his waist "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"If you are Morzan's son, Galbatorix would hardly let you wander around freely. How is it you managed to find the Ra'zac by yourself? Why is it I never heard of any stories of the Forsworn having children? And why are you here?" his voice was calm, his crimson eyes searching.

Murtagh ran a hand over his face "It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere" rebutted Eragon.

"It's late..." he stared into those crimson eyes, and knew that Eragon wouldn't give up.

He wrapped an arm round his legs and rested his head on his knees, rocking back and forth slightly "It's not a..." he stared, then interrupted him "I don't want to stop... so make yourself comfortable. My story will take a while" Eragon didn't even shift from his lounging position with both arms draped across the gently limply and his head propped up against Saphira's belly.

"As far as I know... I am the only child" he paused here "Of the Thirteen Servant, or the Forsworn as they're called" and so he talked, he spoke of everything, how his mother had met Morzan in a small village, how he had charmed her and then how she fell in love with him.

He spoke of how she became pregnant, how she was taken from Galbatorix's palace and hidden until the child, Murtagh, was born. How his mother vanished after his father went on the hunt for Saphira's egg and how she returned just before news of Morzan's death reached them.

Eragon remained utterly silent and still as Murtagh spoke of how he was then raised in the castle, how Galbatorix, on his eighteenth birthday, invited him for a meal. How Murtagh was entranced by the vision the king wove before his eyes, and how Murtagh had agreed to help him.

And then when Galbatorix finally called upon him for aid, how angry he was, how he was charged to destroy Cantos were the rebels hid. How the kings ranted about how he would destroy all his enemies.

How Murtagh, and his faithful servant Tornac, fled Uru'baen, enlightened to the horror that was Galbatorix. How they fought soldiers at the gate, and how Tornac had been killed.

And then how Murtagh fled to a friend who hid him, where he listened to rumours. How whilst there word of the Ra'zac reached him and how he, remembering the kings words of reviving the Riders, decided to follows them just in case they did discover a dragon.

"And that's how I found you... I have no more secrets."

'_We still don't know if he's telling the truth' _warned Saphira.

'_After all he's done for us, all we've been trough together, you still doubt him?'_

Saphira faltered at his words _'I don't know' _she growled moodily.

Murtagh was silent waiting for his assessment.

"Then why don't you join the Varden, they'll distrust you for a while, but eventually..."

"I don't want to destroy the empire" Murtagh interrupted, sighing "That's the Varden's goal. The king, I admit, is flawed, but the empire itself is sound. I don't want to cause the chaos that would emerge from destroying that!"

He took a breath "And I don't want the king knowing where am I, which would end up being inevitable if people started saying I sided with his enemies. As for them distrusting me, once I'm exposed they'll treat me like a criminal, or worse. Not only that, suspicion will fall upon you because we travelled together!"

'_He's right.'_

Eragon frowned "Then it's a good thing I don't care" Murtagh gaze was drawn from the floor to Eragon "You are my friend Murtagh, that won't change it doesn't matter if Morzan is you father and Galbatorix your mother" Murtagh snorted at that "You are my friend. They harm you, I kill them."

"Thanks... I..." but whatever he was going to say was cut short as the door opened a hands breadth and two bowls were pushed through the space. A loaf of bread and a hunk of raw meat followed, and then the door was shut again.

"Finally" grumbled Murtagh, going to the food. He tossed the meat to Saphira, who snapped it out of the air and swallowed it whole, then he tore the loaf in two and gave one to Eragon, picked up his bowl and retreated to a corner.

They ate silently, each deep in thought.

With a yawn Murtagh announced he was going to sleep.

"Good night" muttered Eragon, sitting against Saphira.

'_You should sleep to little one.'_

No more encouragement was needed and he flopped to one side, lying alongside Saphira, one of her wings extended over him like a blue tent, enveloping him in darkness.

'_Good night little one' _she said quietly, but Eragon was already asleep, a small smile on his face.


	7. Safe Yet Endangered

**Chapter 7: Safe Yet Endangered.**

He woke to a growl.

He looked round a found Saphira, with her eyes still closed and her upper lip trembling as if to snarl.

He pulled himself from the makeshift bed that was Saphira and watched as she growled, with amusement.

'She must be dreaming' he thought with a grin.

He stood and stretched, feeling Zar'roc comforting weight at his side.

"Morning" muttered Murtagh, lying on his back in the far corner.

Eragon nodded through a yawn then asked "Been awake long?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't wake you sooner."

Eragon laughed quietly "She could have breathed fire on me and I doubt I would have woken."

Murtagh grinned in response.

"Any idea what time it is?"

"No, impossible to tell in here."

"Anyone come to see us yet?"

"Nope."

Eragon sighed, thinking of last night conversations, and of the blade hanging from his waist, the same blade that had cleaved through a three year old Murtagh's back.

Carefully and quietly he removed the sword and it's sheathe form his belt.

'_Brom gave you that little one' _Saphira had apparently woken up.

'_And Brom said that I have more claim to it than he did, well Murtagh has more claim to it than I do.'_

He stalked forwards to where Murtagh sat, and held the blade, handle first out to him.

Murtagh stared at him and then at the sword.

"This is your inheritance right? Take it" he implored.

Murtagh stared at the blade a few moments "I... why?"

Eragon almost grinned "You have more claim to it than I do."

"But... didn't Brom give you this, doesn't it mean something to you?" he asked, looking and yet trying not to look at the sword.

"Sort of. But as you said Brom stole it from your father's corpse, it was stealing, as his student I'm returning it, atoning for him if you will. If you want it, take it."

Murtagh reached out and took the sword. Eragon let it slide from his grip, with only a small bit of reluctance.

He turned back to Saphira who was looking at him with her blue eyes.

Then he heard a clatter, Zar'roc lay by his boots.

Eragon glanced at Murtagh, who was staring at the ground somewhere to the left of Eragon "You... you keep it."

Eragon nodded and strapped it to his belt "If you ever want it Murtagh just ask, and it's yours" he promised.

Murtagh nodded stiffly.

Saphira's stomach rumbled _'They better feed us, and I mean more than a snack like last night. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire herd of cows."_

'_They'll feed you'_ assured Eragon, shaking his head in amusement.

'_They better.'_

'_Well if they don't feel free to eat a couple of them.'_

Saphira snorted.

They sat in amicable silence for a while, Eragon wasn't sure how long exactly, but it wasn't too long as soon voices could be heard on the other side of the door.

Murtagh's hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

The doors opened, allowing in a dozen warriors, the bald man and Orik stood at the back of the group.

The warriors gulped when they saw Saphira, staring at them like they were prey.

But the bald man swept past them and entered the room.

"Ajihad, Leader of the Varden has agreed to meet with you. Be warned that should you draw your weapons you will be treated as a threat" he declared.

"Be warned that should weapons be drawn on us they will be treated as a threat" said Eragon, staring the bald man down, he seemed to shrink before Eragon's crimson eyes "Where are our horses? And how is Arya?"

The man took a steadying breath "Your horses await you in the tunnel."

"And Arya?" Eragon added before the man, who had started to leave, could.

He hesitated before answering "I do not know. The healers are still with her. Now come!"

Eragon glanced over to Murtagh, who glanced back at him.

The warriors watched them nervously "You go first" one said.

Eragon smirked at them, then strutted over to Murtagh and Saphira, making sure they couldn't see his lips he said quietly to Murtagh "Stick close to Saphira."

Murtagh nodded.

They headed back along the tunnels they had traversed the day before, when they reached the huge tunnel through which they had first entered the mountain, they found the bald man and Orik stood there, Tornac's and Snowfire's reigns in the dwarfs hands.

"You will ride single file down the centre of the tunnel" instructed the bald man "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped."

Eragon nodded and mounted Snowfire, taking the lead, Murtagh on Tornac just behind him and Saphira behind Murtagh.

'_Look after Murtagh' _said Eragon keeping his eyes straight forwards.

'_I will'_ promised Saphira solemnly.

The bald man examined their small line, nodded, then gestured to the warrior, who dived into half and surrounded them, giving Saphira as wide a berth as possible.

Orik and the bald man went to the head of the procession.

The bald man gave them another examination, then clapped twice, and stared walking forwards.

Eragon tapped Snowfire lightly on his flanks, urging the white stallion forwards at the same pace the bald man moved.

He focused entirely on the future meeting, mainly on what spells he might need to escape, he ignored the pounding of horse's hooves as they struck the hard floor and paid no attention to the occasionally door or gate that marred the smooth walls.

After an entire league he realised something 'They're taking us through the entire mountain!'

He glanced back at Murtagh and raised both eyebrows with his cocky grin firmly in place, Murtagh smiled back.

A soft white glow soon became visible ahead of them, he didn't bother straining to see it, knowing that they would come to it soon.

And come to it they did.

Thick marble pillars laced with rubies and amethysts standing in rows along the walls, scores of languet hung in-between the pillar pillars and gold tracery that gleamed from the marble like molten thread could now be seen.

Other than that he ignored it, barely caring, the finery holding no importance in his mind.

Except for the pair of gargantuan black doors, accentuated by the shimmering silver lines depicting a seven point crown that spanned both sides.

The bald man halted, raised his hand and gestured to Eragon "You will ride your dragon now, at the front. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching so remember who and what you are" his tone was curt, and Eragon raised an eyebrow at this.

But still he clambered up onto Saphira and strapped himself into the saddle.

'_I think they want to show us of' _said Saphira proudly.

'_Of course they do, a dragon and her rider have arrived, what else would they do' _Eragon replied with equal arrogance, Zar'roc's weight at his waist was a good comfort, Saphira shifted to the front of the line, slightly ahead of the bald man "I'm ready."

"Good" said the bald man. He and Orik took either sides of Saphira, standing far back enough to show that she was clearly in the lead "Now once the doors open, follow the path. Go slowly."

'_Ready?'_

'_Of course'_ Saphira headed to the doors at a slow and measured pace. AS they neared the door, without warning, swung outwards on hidden hinges, neither rider nor dragon let this shock them and not a hint of doubt appeared on either face.

Sun light filtered through the widening gap, and glimmered off of Saphira's scales, Eragon's eyes were unaffected by the sudden brightness and he kept his gaze planted firmly ahead.

The path he was to follow headed to the base of a snowy white mountain that glimmered like an uncut gem. He completely ignored the volcanic crater that surrounded the mountain, keeping his sights focused on the over a mile high mountain.

"Look well, human, for no rider has laid eyes on it in nigh over a hundred years. The airy peak under which we stand is Farthen Dur, discovered by our forefather Korgan while he tunnelled for gold. And inside it is our greatest achievement, the city Tronjheim made from the purest marble" the dwarf spoke quietly, almost reverently.

Eragon took a moment to notice the crowd gathered at the tunnel entrance. There were thousands of them, humans and dwarves, packed together like tree in a thicket.

Eragon stared out at them with boredom.

'_Maybe you should do something, smile, wave, say hello?'_

Eragon groaned _'Why don't you say hello for the both of us.'_

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAR!"

The crowd backed away in fear as Saphira let her mighty lungs project her greeting, the bald man scowled.

But then one person cheered, and like the single drop of rain that starts a downpour thunderous cheers could soon be heard, emanating from, seemingly, every member of the crowd.

But, Eragon noted, the dwarves weren't as happy to see him as the humans, some glared resentfully, others turned their backs to him.

But to be honest he didn't care.

'_Shall we?'_ he asked Saphira playfully.

'_We shall' _she responded, and, with a strut worthy of a queen, walked out along the path, the crowds cheering only intensified at her arrogant canter.

They walked through, the crowd following the dragon and her rider.

Eragon glanced back once to check on Murtagh, he was stiff and pale, a vein twitching in his temple.

Eragon kept himself calm, nodding to the occasional person, which elicited great cheers from the crowd. But other kept silent, and still.

He paid no attention to where they were going, nor where there were, trusting Saphira to guide him, he just kept his head up and checked on Murtagh occasionally.

Until they came to a circular room, easily a thousand feet across, etched upon carnelian floor was a hammer surrounded by twelve stars, the same symbol that rested upon Orik's helmet.

The room's ceiling was capped with a gem of monstrous size, twenty yards across and easily a thick, it was the largest gem Eragon had ever seen, if not in the entire world.

Four hallways left the room, one of which they had entered from, it divided the city into quarters.

"You must go on foot from here" said the bald man, walking ahead of them now, scattered booing emerged from the crowd as he said so, but Eragon nimbly leapt down and landed on his feet.

He noticed a dwarf lead Tornac and Snowfire away, and gestured for Murtagh to come and stand by him and Saphira, which he did so, hesitantly. Some curious stares met him, but Murtagh shrugged them off self-consciously.

Eragon once again ignored the route, trusting Saphira to remember and guide him. But soon they came to a massive cedar door stained black with age.

The bald man pulled it open and allowed all but the guards entry.

They entered an elegant two story study, panelled with row of cedar bookshelves. A wrought iron staircase wound up to a small balcony with two chairs and a reading table.

White lanterns hung on the walls and ceiling, allowing a book to be read anywhere in the room.

The stone floor was covered by an intricate oval rug, at the far end of the room, a man stood behind a large walnut desk.

He had dark skin, the colour of oiled ebony. The dome of his head was shaved bare, but a closely trimmed black beard covered his chin and upper lip. Strong features shadowed his face, and grave, intelligent eyes lurked under his brow. His shoulders were broad and powerful, emphasized by a tapered red vest embroidered with gold threat and clasped over a rich purple. He bore himself with great dignity, exuding an intense, commanding air.

When he spoke, his voice was strong, confident "Welcome to Tronjheim, Rider and Dragon. I am Ajihad, please seat yourselves."

Eragon took an armchair, Murtagh sat next to him and Saphira laid herself behind them, protectively.

Ajihad raise his hand and snapped his fingers.

A man, identical to the bald man beside Ajihad, stepped out from the shadows of the staircase.

Murtagh stiffened, Eragon watched, boredom in his eyes.

"They are twins" explained Ajihad "I would tell you their names, but they have none."

Saphira hissed in distaste and Ajihad watched her a few moments, then he sat down into a high backed chair behind his desk.

The twins retreated into the shadows of the staircase, standing side by side.

Ajihad watched Eragon carefully, Eragon in turned scrutinised Ajihad, when their eyes finally met, he spoke "You have placed me in a difficult position, Rider, I have allowed you passage as you knew of Brom's message and twins assured me they can control you."

Saphira snorted, violently, smoke drifted from her nostrils.

Ajihad surveyed here again for a while "You do not think that true Dragon?"

'_Tell him my name is Saphira, and that two measly humans could never stop my rider' _she said anger bubbling in her thoughts.

"Her name is Saphira, and she says that two measly humans could never stop _her_" he accentuated the word, earning a purr like growl from Saphira "Rider."

He frowned.

"And yet you refuse to be examined, and because of this we cannot trust you, or your companion, with our secrets"

Eragon scowled "Know this, I would never reveal anything of the dwarves nor of the Varden to Galbatorix, I can't speak for Murtagh here, but he'd have to be pretty desperate to ever speak of it, he has as much reason to hate Galbatorix as I do."

Ajihad frowned "Galbatorix prides himself on making people desperate."

Eragon stared at him with incredulity. He then turned to Murtagh "I thought he prided himself on his tea party of evil."

Silence.

Murtagh wrestled with himself a few moments, strain showing on his face, but then, in front of the leader of the Varden, a man likely to kill him, he snorted.

"My companion, as you say, prides himself on keeping out of desperate situations, though he has failed on all of those accounts, since meeting me."

Murtagh smiled at him, and his making light of a serious situation.

"You can trust _me_ to hate Galbatorix and all he stands for, I want him dead and burnt, and I want to be the one to kill him. But you can't trust me with your daughter" Ajihad stiffened, then examined Eragon face, and finally relaxed.

"You speak you mind, you care not for other people's opinions and don't mind who you offend. A rare trait, if you wish to know I do have a daughter, and that is why I was nervous for a few moments, before I realised you were simply making a point."

"That's nice" said Eragon casually.

"And your companion refuses to be examined as well?"

"I won't let anyone inside my mind" said Murtagh speaking for the first time since entering.

Ajihad's face darkened as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes flashed dangerously "It's been twenty three years since I last heard that voice" the twins started whispering frantically. Ajihad stood ominously, chest swelling "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."

Murtagh warily complied, eyes darting between Ajihad and the twins, Eragon kept his relaxed posture, but his hand shifted nearer to Zar'roc.

"Take off your shirt" he ordered, with a shrug Murtagh removed the tunic "Now turn around."

As he did so, light fell upon the scar on his back.

"Murtagh" breathed Ajihad. Orik swore in surprise. Without warning Ajihad turned on the twins "Did you know of this?"

"No, we never suspected that..."

"You know I did mention your names a couple of times... didn't I?" Eragon interrupted the twins explanations with a question for Murtagh.

Murtagh nodded, pulling his tunic back on.

"I thought so."

Ajihad watched the two converse, and then asked "Do you still refuse to be probed?"

"I won't let anyone inside my mind" Murtagh repeated.

Ajihad frowned "If you refuse I will be forced to keep you restrained at all times, for your own protection as much as the peoples. Once they learn of you they will tear you apart if I do not keep you contained. It will only get worse once the dwarf king Hrothgar, demands custody of you. This can be easily avoided."

"No, even if I were to submit I would still be treated like a leper. I just want to leave. Let me and I will never reveal your location to Galbatorix."

"And if he captures you. He will extract every secret from your mind willing or not. No we cannot take that risk."

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" demanded Murtagh straightening.

"No, only until you submit to the probing then..."

"I will let no man into my mind. It is the one sanctuary remaining to me, men have tried to breach it before and I have learned to defend it vigorously. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to them" he gestured to the twins in disgust "Death will take me before I submit to their probing."

There was a glint of admiration in Ajihad's eyes "I'm not surprised, but I had hoped otherwise... guards!"

Warriors entered the room, their weapons readied "Take him to a windowless cell and bar the door. Let no one inside until I come and see him, and do not speak to him either."

They made to encircle Murtagh but Eragon reached out and grabbed his arm.

Seen only by Ajihad and Saphira, was Eragon preventing Murtagh from drawing his sword. The guards watched him nervously and looked to Ajihad for instructions, he signalled for them to wait.

"Once Arya is healed" he said slowly "Ask and I'll spring you from your jail, even if I have to fight through the entire Varden and most of the dwarves."

Murtagh watched as he publically declared this, Ajihad and Orik frowned, whilst the twins scowled, the warriors looked even more unsure.

Murtagh nodded and let them disarm him and take him away.

Ajihad met his gaze, he met the crimson gaze.

"I want everyone out of this room except Eragon and Saphira... now!"

The twins nodded and left, Orik paused by the door "Sir the king will want to know of Murtagh and there is still the matter of my insubordination."

"I will tell Hrothgar myself. As for your actions... Wait outside until I call you. And don't let the twins get away, I'm not finished with them either."

"Very well" Orik inclined his head, and then shut the heavy door with a slam.

Ajihad turned his gaze back to Eragon. He headed back to his desk, keeping Eragon firmly in the corner of his eyes.

He reached down and drew a shiny blade, and kept the point firmly pointed towards Eragon.

'_Saphira, don't' _he warned as she made to growl.

"So you are Eragon, dragon rider" his voice was cold and harsh.

"Yes, I am."

He paused to consider Eragon a moment "Why are your eyes red?" he asked finally.

Eragon grinned "You are a most wise leader of the Varden" he nodded accepting the praise "And you are also foolish" now he frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple. You dare point your blade at me... the first... and most likely the last dragon rider who became..." he let his red eyes open, madness gleaming in their depths "A shade."

Ajihad stiffened.

"No need to fear" assured Eragon "I am in control, Eragon is in control. Not the spirits. Me."

Ajihad frowned "How is that?"

"I don't really know myself. Durza turned me into a shade, I know not how I am me."

"This makes you even less trustworthy" warned Ajihad, lowering his sword, but keeping it ready.

"Or even more so."

The dark skinned man blinked "How would it make you more so?"

"Because I could have killed the twins back in the tunnel and I could kill you now. And do you know something... I won't."

Ajihad paused, considering it "Durza you say, I have fought him before. I placed a scratch down his blade."

"Oh, then we are most certainly talking about the same shade."

After a long silence Ajihad sheathed his blade and sat with a tired sigh, he ran one hand over his face and stared up at the ceiling.

"You trust me now?" he asked tauntingly.

Ajihad looked over to him "No. But I trust the fact that if you wanted to kill me you would have done so. How did you become a shade... and why?"

Eragon frowned now "The why is personal" he said stiffly "But it was my choice. And I don't know how, you probably know more than me."

Saphira watched him carefully, he had never talked about it, not with her, the few times se breached the subject he went silent, sometimes even blocking her form his mind, and so she stopped asking, but now here he was talking about it, albeit it in a not admitting much way.

He let out a long tired sigh and resumed his staring to the ceiling.

"How is Arya?" asked Eragon after more silence.

Ajihad retained his position but said gravely "She is... recovering. They worked on her through the night. The poison took a dreadful toll, she would not have lived if not for you. For that you have the Varden's deepest thanks."

Eragon nodded, satisfaction on his face.

"So I suppose you can spring Murtagh from jail now, if you wish" he said calmly.

"I don't think I'll need to" Ajihad raised an eyebrow "He is in a cage now. It's never a nice place to be in. But he is in a cage that as much protects him from the outside world as it does protect the outside world from him. He'll be quite happy for some months I think. Once he's settled down."

"I see" there was more silence, then "Will you tell me everything that happened? How you found Saphira's egg? Your travels with Brom? And how you saved Arya? I know some, from Brom's message, but I want to hear it from you, especially the details concerning Brom's death."

"I won't tell you all of it" Eragon warned "Some of it is for me only to know, but I'll tell you most."

Ajihad nodded in agreement and let Eragon speak.

And so Eragon described everything he wanted to, some bits were let out, and a large part of Gilead was emotionless and fairly sparse in details, but he related everything else, and his tale only stopped on the shore of Kostha-Merna.

Ajihad had moved during his tale and now stood, hands clasped behind his back, absently examining a bookshelf.

"Brom's death is a terrible loss. He was a close friend of mine and a powerful ally of the Varden, he saved us from destruction many time. And even now, with him gone, he provided us with the one thing that can assure our success. You."

Eragon nodded as Ajihad returned to his seat.

"The news of the Urgals pact with the empire is serious. If an Urgal army is being gathered to destroy us we will be hard-pressed to survive. Even though many of us are protected here in Farthen Dur. "

"That a rider, even one as twisted as Galbatorix, would consider a pact with them is indeed proof of his madness. I can only imagine what e promised in return for their fickle loyalty" more silence "You say Durza was shot by a bow, where?"

"One in the shoulder, and one in the head."

"I see" said Ajihad gravely.

"What do you see?"

"I see that Durza is not dead. I see that he has just vanished and reappeared elsewhere in spirit form. It's an unpleasant process but he will survive, and return stronger than ever."

Eragon nodded, he had expected something like that.

Ajihad raised his head to look at Eragon "You are an enigma Eragon. Everyone knows what the Varden, or the Urgal, or even Galbatorix wants, but no one knows what you want. And that makes you dangerous, especially to Galbatorix. He fears you because he doesn't know what you will do next."

Eragon nodded again "Do the Varden fear me?" he asked his cocky grin returning to his face.

Ajihad gave him a slightly confused look "We are hopeful" he said carefully "But if that hope proves false then yes. We will be afraid."

More silence, then Ajihad continued "You must understand the unique nature of the position you are in. The moment you entered Farthen Dur the interest of factions began tugging on you, wanting you to serve their interests and no one else's. Their power and influence will try to affect you."

"Even yours?" he asked sarcastically.

Ajihad smiled and nodded in agreement "Even mine. There are certain things you should know, namely how Saphira's egg appeared in the Spine. Did Brom ever tell you what was done with it after it was brought here?"

"No" answered Eragon looking to Saphira.

Ajihad tapped his desk before beginning "When it first arrived everyone was deeply interest in its fate. The dragons were assumed exterminated. The dwarves were only worried that the new rider would be an ally, though some loathed the thought of a new rider at all. The elves and the Varden, however, had a more personal stake in the matter. Throughout history all the Riders have been either elven or human, the majority were elven. No dwarf has ever been a rider."

"Because of Galbatorix the elves were reluctant to let any of that Varden handle the egg, fearing that the dragon would hatch for one with similar instabilities."

"Well there's plus" Eragon interrupted "Saphira didn't hatch for a human with similar instabilities, he gained those instabilities."

Ajihad frowned, but nodded, slightly amused "Yes, it was a challenging situation, both sides wanted the Rider for their own. The dwarves only aggravated the problem by arguing with everyone at every opportunity. Tension escalated, and threats were made that were later regretted. Then Brom suggested a compromise that allowed all sides to save face."

'_Brom never struck me as a diplomat' _Eragon said to Saphira thinking of the gruff and impatient old man.

'_Maybe he just shouted at them that they were all idiots and told them what to do'_ she replied amused.

'_Now that sounds like Brom style diplomacy' _they silenced as Ajihad continued.

"And so following his proposal the egg was ferried between the Varden and the elves every year. Children would parade past it at each place, and then we would wait to see if the dragon would hatch. If it didn't, it was returned to the other group. But if the dragon did hatch, the new Rider's training would be undertaken immediately. For the first few years or so he or she would be instructed here, by Brom. Then the rider would be taken to the elves, who would finish the education."

"Sounds fair enough."

Ajihad nodded "The elves reluctantly accepted this plan... with the stipulation that if Brom were to die before the dragon hatch, they would free to train the new Rider without interference."

"Ah... less fair."

Ajihad nodded again "The agreement was slanted in their favour, we both knew that the egg would likely choose and elf, but it provided a desperately needed semblance of equality."

Ajihad paused here, as if waiting for a comment. When none was forth coming he continued "It was hoped that this new Rider would bring our two races closer together. We waited for well over a decade, but the egg never hatched. And soon the matter became unimportant and we rarely thought on it, except to lament the egg's inactivity."

"The last year Arya and the egg disappeared on her return from Tronjheim to the elven city of Osilon. The elves found her steed and guards slain in De Weldenvarden and a group of slaughtered Urgals nearby. But neither Arya nor the egg was there. When this news reached me, I feared that Urgals had both of them and would soon learn the location of Farthen Dur and the elves capital, Ellesmera, where their queen, Islanzadi, lives. Now I understand they were working or the Empire, which is far worse."

"We won't know exactly what occurred during that attack until Arya wakes, but I have deduced a few details from what you've said" Ajihad's vest rustled as he leaned his elbows on the desk "The attack must have been swift and decisive, an ambush most likely, else Arya would have escaped. Without any warning, and deprived of a place to hide, she could have done only one thing, used magic to transport the egg elsewhere."

'_So she can use magic, she said a drug was used to suppress her power, but I wasn't sure it was magic.'_

Saphira agreed _'Perhaps she could teach you a few more words of your magic language."_

'_Maybe.'_

"She could not send the egg to us, she was too far away, and the elves realm is warded by arcane barriers that prevent anything from entering their borders through magical means. She must have thought of Brom and, in desperation, sent the egg toward Carvahall. Without time to prepare, I'm not surprised she missed by the margin she did. The twins tell me it is an imprecise art."

"She was closer to Palancar Valley than the Varden?" asked Eragon.

Ajihad's keen gaze bored into Eragon as he considered the question "I trusted Brom, and would trust him with the life of everything important to me. And Brom trusted you, but know that I do not tell you this lightly, for the elves guard the knowledge jealously. But I will tell you this, as a display of trust, if you will. The elven cities lie far to the north, in the deepest reaches of the endless forest Du Weldenvarden. Not since the Riders time has anyone, dwarf or human, been elf friend enough to walk in their leafy halls. Even I know not how to find Ellesmera. Osilon, were Arya disappeared, I suspect is near Du Weldenvarden's western edge towards Carvahall."

"When Arya disappeared the elves withdrew their support from the Varden. Queen Islanzadi was especially enraged and refused any further contact with us."

"That's nice of them. Arya goes missing on their territory and you take the blame, boy these elves sound nice and friendly."

Ajihad smiled "You should be careful, and do not say it to them for I doubt they will take it kindly. But I believe that you do not care and will insult their entire race all the same, and perhaps rightly so. But yes, you are correct."

He paused to find his place in his tale "Because of this, even though I received Brom's message, the elves are still ignorant of you and Saphira... without their supplies to sustain my troops, we have fared badly these past months in skirmishes with the empire."

"With Arya's return and you arrival, I expect the queen's hostility will abate. The fact that you rescued Arya will greatly help you case with her. Your training, however, is going to present a problem for both the Varden and elves. Brom obviously had the chance to teach you, but we need to know how thorough he was. For that reason, you'll have to be tested to determine the extent of your abilities. Of course this all depends on..."

"As I told you, I want Galbatorix dead, and the Varden seem to share my goal so I will share their battles."

Ajihad nodded, gratefully "The elves will expect you to finish your training with them, though I'm not sure if there's time for that."

"Why?"

"Several reasons, chiefly the tidings you brought about the Urgals. You see Eragon the Varden are in an extremely delicate position, we have to comply with the elves wishes if we want to keep them as allies and on the other hand we cannot anger the dwarves if we wish to lodge in Tronjheim."

"So the dwarves aren't a part of the Varden?"

"No, they allow us to live here and provide assistance in our struggle against the empire. But they are loyal only to their king. I have no power over them except what Hrothgar gives me, and even he has trouble with the dwarf clans. The thirteen clans are subservient to Hrothgar, but each clan chief wields enormous power they choose the new dwarf king when the old one dies. Hrothgar is sympathetic to our cause but many of the chiefs aren't, and he can't afford to anger them unnecessarily or he'll lose the support of his people, so his actions of our behalf have been severely circumscribed."

"These clan chiefs are they against me as well?" asked Eragon gravely.

"Even more so I'm afraid" sighed Ajihad "There has long be enmity between dwarves and dragons. Before the elves came and brought peace dragon often stole their gold and ate their flock, and dwarves are slow to forgive past wrongs, In fact they never fully accepted the Riders and didn't allow them to police their kingdoms. Galbatorix's rise to power only served to convince many of them that it would be better never to deal with riders" he directed his next words to Saphira "or dragons again."

Eragon nodded slowly "Wasn't Galbatorix shown where Ellesmera and Farthen Dur are during his training? Surely he was told of them?"

"Told of them, yes. Show were they are, no. It's one thing to know that Ellesmera is in Du Weldenvarden, or that Farthen Dur is in the Beors, it's another to find it. He was not taken to either place before his dragon was killed, and after that he was not trusted. I'm told he tried to force it from a few riders during his rebellion, but they chose to die rather than reveal it to him. As for the dwarves, he has never managed to capture one alive, though it's only a matter of time."

Eragon considered this, then asked another question "Then why not just take his army and march them through Du Weldenvarden until he finds Ellesmera?"

"The elves still have enough power to resist him" said Ajihad simply "He dares not test his strength against theirs, at least not yet. But his cursed sorcery grows stronger each year. If he were to raise a rider to his side he would be unstoppable. He keeps trying to get one of his two eggs to hatch, but so far he's been unsuccessful."

'_How could his power be growing? The strength of the body limits the power, and it can't just build up forever.'_

'_Perhaps this is one of the things the elves must teach us?' _said Saphira.

Ajihad reached into his vest and pulled out a battered piece of parchment "Do you know what this is?"

Eragon examined it closely, a black alien script was inked across the page, blood damaged some of the writing and one edge of the parchment was charred, Eragon looked up seriously "Parchment."

Ajihad chuckled, then his face turned sombre "This was taken from the lead Urgal of the horde we destroyed last night. It cost us twelve men to do so. They died so that you might escape safely" Eragon nodded briefly, his face cold "The writing is the king's invention. A script Galbatorix uses to communicate with his servants, it took me a while to translate it, but, apart from what is damaged, it reads:

_...gatekeeper at Ithro Zhada is to let this bearer and his minions pass. They are too be bunked with others of their kind and by... but only if the two factions refrain from fighting. Command will be given under Tarok, under Gashz, under Durza, under Ushnark the Mighty._

_Find what they are suitable for and... the footman and... are to be kept separate. No weapons are to be distributed until... for marching._

"Except for a few vague words, nothing else can be read past here" he finished.

Eragon paused and considered it "Tarok, Gashz, Durza and Ushnark the Mighty" he said slowly.

"Ushnark is Galbatorix. It means father in the Urgal tongue, an affection that pleases him."

Eragon nodded "What's Ithro Zhada?"

"I know not. I suspected Galbatorix has renamed an existing place for his own purposes. Hundreds of Urgals by the Beor Mountains, others of their kind, all of this can add to only one thing. Galbatorix is forging a bastard army of humans and Urgals to destroy us."

Silence prevailed after his statement.

"For now however, we can do nought but watch, and wait. Without more information we cannot locate this Ithro Zhada. But there is hope, Farthen Dur remains hidden, the only Urgals who saw it last night are now dead."

More silence.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Eragon finally "There was an ambush prepared for the Urgals, and one of the twins was there, I find it unlikely that one is posted their at all times."

Saphira listened intently, but kept silent.

"There are sentinel placed at the entrance of valley, on either side of the Beartooth River. They sent a dove to warn us."

Eragon blinked _'You think it was the dove you almost caught?'_ he asked Saphira grinning in amusement.

'_Most likely.'_

It was nice, knowing where Saphira came from, but it held only sentimental value and he turned his thoughts to other things.

"What do you want from me?"

Ajihad blinked as the silence was finally interrupted "What do you mean?"

"As I've said I want to destroy Galbatorix, but I'm not one of your soldiers, I'm not some docile little rider you can order about and I'm not some almighty bearer of justice above any man. I fight for me, and for Saphira, I side with you because is serves my goals but I want to know what you plan for me, so I can tell you know whether to rejoice, or to fuck off."

Ajihad regarded him silently "Know that if you were a different man or before a different leader you would likely be killed for such insolence" Eragon didn't back down, he didn't become embarrassed but met Ajihad gaze head on

"But your position gives you the right to say such things. And you are right, you must retain freedom from leader or king, for in that lies true power. My own power over you will be limited" Eragon snorted here, as if to say 'You assume you have any'. But Ajihad continued disregarding it "But I believe it for the best. The difficulty lies in getting those with power to include you in their deliberations."

"Also be warned, people will come to you for aid. They will bring you their problems, no matter how small or petty and demand you solve them, sometimes a person's life will in your hands, with a word you can send them into happiness or into misery. So you must be careful, do not speak flippantly or without forethought for you words may have an effect far beyond what you intend" his voice was deadly serious as he spoke.

"You're talking to the wrong person, I speak as I please, when I please and how I please. If people don't have the common sense not to listen when I'm stupid then they deserve whatever ill fate awaits them" Eragon own voice was stern, angry almost "Nothing and no one will control me, I will maintain my freedom, as you stated, and I will retain my freedom of speech as well."

Ajihad nodded accepting his protests "I do understand, I merely ask that you think on how you advise people, be careful and do not be rash, this is not a demand but a request. Many people do not believe that they can decide on a matter and as such will look to a higher authority for aid, and few are higher than a dragon rider."

"Also be careful where you place your heart, and, I suspect, your cock. Many women here will seek your hand in marriage, some will consider what you may think of as a fling a promise of a life together, so please be careful."

Eragon nodded "Ah the tumultuous fate of a dragon rider" he said wistfully.

Ajihad smiled, but it was more restrained than previously, the serious topic taking away some of his humour.

"Leadership is a heavy burden, I know. It mean being responsible for those under you charge. Be warned, I will tolerate no injustice under my command" his voice was once again dangerous.

"Yeah, yeah" Eragon waved the topic away with his palm, like a bad smell "But you still haven't said what you want from me."

Ajihad regarded him a few moments "For now nothing, you have covered over a hundred leagues in eight days, a great feat for any man, even a dragon rider. Once you've recovered we will test your skills in arms and magic, and then... then we will discuss what choices are open to you."

"Oh goody I have choices" said Eragon a childish grumpiness in his voice.

Ajihad gaze was now drawn to the sword at his waist "May I see that?"

Eragon just smirked at him "It is Zar'roc, Morzan's butchery tool, the sword used to lay open Murtagh's back, the sword stolen from Morzan's corpse by Brom, and then presented to me, last of the riders."

"Brom never told me he took Morzan's sword" said Ajihad stonily.

"Hmm, you recognised Murtagh from just his voice, how?" Eragon changed subjects sensing Ajihad discomfort over Zar'roc.

"One thing first, I would not advise you to wear that in Tronjheim's walls, a few people are like me, and have met Morzan, that is how I recognised Murtagh."

"You met his father, huh? Well I'll take your advice on board, but I'll probably ignore, I did most of Brom's advice, as Saphira can attest to."

Saphira snorted, blowing hot smoke over his face, and looked at Eragon amused.

"Yes" there was even more silence now, it was starting to get tedious to Eragon "I have Brom's ring, which he sent as confirmation of his identity. Now that he's dead I suppose it belongs to you. He would have wanted you to have it" he said after a moment, lifting the sapphire ring from his desk drawer.

Eragon stared at it for several moments, before taking it, reverently, and slipping it gently onto his finger "Thank you" he said with a seriousness, a deep and true seriousness, that Ajihad hadn't heard over the past conversation.

Ajihad considered him again, then turned to face Saphira "Do not think I have forgotten you, mighty dragon. The words I have spoken are as much for your benefit as they were for his, for it is your task to guide him through these troubles. Do not falter by his side, nor doubt your own might, for without you he will surely fall."

They stared at each other, neither blinking, until Ajihad lowered his head "It is truly an honour to meet you."

"The rider gets terse words and numerous warnings, the dragon receives only praise" said Eragon turning away from the pair, pouting.

'_You're so childish sometimes. Tell him I'm impressed with him, and Tronjheim. The empire is right to fear him. But that if he decided to kill you I would have torn this mountain, and him apart with ease."_

"Saphira is impressed with both you and Tronjheim, the empire is right to fear you. But if you decided to kill me she would have torn this mountain, and you apart with ease."

Ajihad considered her seriously "I would expect no less... but I doubt you could have gotten past the twins."

Saphira snorted angrily.

Eragon agreed "Those two honestly believe they could take on a dragon, perhaps in the absence of dragons little magic user can claim such thing, but they would fall against me, against Saphira they would be squashed like bugs."

Ajihad watched them both "Besides a rider's dragon strengthens his magic beyond what is normally possible, even as a human Brom was always weaker than me because of that. Given what I am now and the amount of magic I wield, your twins wouldn't even be a match" Eragon kept his crimson gaze locked in Ajihad's eyes, Ajihad moved first, looking away.

"Brom was considered one of our strongest spell weavers. Only the elves surpassed him. If what you say is true, it will force us to reconsider many things. As it is I'm glad it wasn't necessary to harm either of you."

Eragon focused his thoughts of Brom's ring "Orik!"

He kept his gaze locked on the sapphire as the dwarf entered, examining the symbol carved onto it. It was exactly the same as the tattoo on Arya's shoulder.

"You've caused me a great deal of trouble Orik. I've had to listen to one of the twins complain all morning for your disobedience. They won't let it go until you are punished. Unfortunately, they're right. It's a serious matter that cannot be ignored."

Orik's eyes flicked towards Eragon, but he kept his face emotionless. He spoke quickly in rough tones "The Kull were almost around Kostha-Merna. They were shooting arrows at the dragon, Eragon and Murtagh, but the twins did nothing to stop it. Like... sheilven, they refused to open the gates even though we could see Eragon shouting the opening phrase on the other side of the waterfall. And they refused to take action when Eragon did not rise from the water. Perhaps I did wrong, but I couldn't let a rider die."

Ajihad was silent as he thought on the matter, his fingers combing through his short beard.

"Your actions were honourable, but you did disobey a direct order. The penalty for that has always been death."

Orik stiffened.

"That seems stupid, he helped me, without him I, Murtagh and Saphira would likely be dead" Eragon twisted Brom's ring on his finger.

"It is not your place to interfere" said Ajihad looking to the rider who was still examining Brom's ring.

"You're right" agreed Eragon "It is not my place" he lifted his gaze to meet Ajihad's "But I can."

Ajihad surveyed him coldly for a minute "Regardless, Orik, you must be punished. I will mitigate the sentence because of the circumstances but I cannot allow any exemption from the law. You are removed from active service and forbidden to engage in any military activities under my command. Do you understand?"

Orik's face darkened, but then he looked confused, but nodded sharply "Yes."

"Furthermore, in absence of your regular duties, I appoint you Eragon and Saphira's guide for the duration of their stay. You are to make sure they receive every comfort and amenity we have to offer. Saphira will stay above Isidar Mithrim, Eragon may have quarters wherever he wants. When he has recovered from his travels take him to the training fields. They're expecting him" a twinkle of amused was clear in Ajihad's eyes.

Orik bowed low "I understand."

"Good. You may all go" Eragon stood and made to follow Orik, Saphira fell several paces behind him "And Orik, send the twins in as you leave."

And with that they left.


	8. The Rider, the Witch and the Werecat

**Chapter 8: The Rider, the Witch and the Werecat.**

"Well that went well" said Eragon cheerfully as the heavy door slammed behind him.

Orik gave him a confused glance, and was then coughing on smoke as Saphira snorted _'How exactly did that go well, little one.'_

"We're still alive and we didn't have to kill anyone, I call that a success" he stared pointedly at her.

'_Oh fair enough, that is a success.'_

Orik watched their exchange, then said "Come lad, I'm sure you're hungry, and we need to get your dragon settled in."

Saphira hissed, and Eragon stared at Orik coldly "Her name is Saphira."

Orik bowed to her "My apologies, I'll be sure to remember that."

He plucked an orange lamp from the wall and led them down the hallway.

"You don't seem too bothered about the fact that you're stuck guarding me" said Eragon casually, looking around with casual interest.

Orik looked back "Ajihad is a good leader, he understands how to uphold the law and yet remain just. And he did so in a way that the twins can't complain."

"But you're still banned from military duties" he pointed out.

"Under Ajihad's command, but I'm also one of Hrothgar's subjects, under his rule I am still free to do as I wish."

Eragon nodded, understanding how dual loyalty was useful "Can others in Farthen Dur use magic?" he didn't even try and keep up with the dwarf and just strolled along at a casual pace.

The dwarf looked back at him from almost ten paces ahead and sighed "Few enough" when Eragon joined him he took a much slower pace, matching Eragon easily, despite his small stature "And the ones we have can't do much more than heal bruises. They've all had to tend to Arya because all their strength was needed to heal her."

"Expect for the twins?"

"Oei" grumbled Orik "She wouldn't want their help anyways. Their skills lie in other areas, namely scheming and plotting for power, to everyone elses detriment. Deynor, Ajihad predecessor, allowed them to join the Varden because he needed their support... you can't oppose the empire without spell casters who can hold their own on the field of battle. They're a nasty pair, but they do have their uses."

"And what of the dwarves, do you have you own spell casters?"

The entered one of the four tunnels that divided Tronjheim, clusters of dwarves and humans strolled along, some in deep conversations, but it all stopped as they saw Saphira.

Ignoring Ajihad's advice Eragon didn't even try and hide Zar'roc letting it display at his side proudly for anyone who looked, however they were in the minority, as most looked from Saphira, then to Eragon's face looking at little else, a few dwarves glanced at the sword darkly.

"You might want to hide that blade" said Orik quietly, eyeing those few "But yes, we dwarves do have our own spell casters, mighty fine ones too."

Eragon could tell that he didn't wish to give too much information away and so cast about for a different topic as they turned left, heading towards a distant pair of gates.

"Where are we going?" he eventually settled on.

"Out of these halls so Saphira can fly to the dragonhold above Isidar Mirthrim, the Star Rose. The dragonhold doesn't have a roof, Tronjheim's peak is open to the sky, like that of Farthen Dur, so she, that is, you, Saphira, will be able to glide straight down into the hold. It is where the riders used to stay when they visited Tronjheim.

"Isn't it cold and damp without a roof?" he thought of the great gem momentarily.

"Nay" Orik shook his head "Farthen Dur protects us from the elements. Neither rain nor snow intrude here. Besides, the holds wall are lined with marble caves for the dragons. They will provide all the shelter necessary. All you need fear are the icicles, when they fall they have been known to cleave horses in two."

'_I will be fine' _assured Saphira _'A marble cave is safer than any of the other places we've stayed.'_

'_I'm not worried Saphira, just bored.'_

She snorted at that.

"Where's Snowfire, and Tornac?" Orik looked at him oddly "Mine and Murtagh's horses" he added.

"Oh, they're in the stables by the gate. We can visit them before leaving Tronjheim."

They soon arrived at said stales and Orik guided him to the pure white and grey horses.

"We will see the both of them fed well and treated kindly" Orik assured, watching as Eragon stroked Snowfire's nose.

Eragon gently touched the horses mind, he was happy here, there was hay and it was comfortable, far nicer than running through the woods with Urgal chasing them.

Smirking with amusement he moved over to Tornac and stroked him kindly as well, he was much the same as Snowfire "Don't worry" he said quietly, but knew Orik could hear "Murtagh's fine, and I'll see him stay that way."

They left Tronjheim through the same gates they arrived through, with Eragon noticing only now the gold griffin statues guarding the entrance.

His talk with Ajihad had been longer than Eragon assumed as the sun no longer filled Farther Dur with light through the crater opening, and without those rays Farthen Dur was cast into a velvety blackness. Tronjheim sparkled brilliantly in the gloom and, even hundreds of feet away Tronjheim's glow was enough to light the ground.

Orik pointed upwards to Tronjheim's white pinnacle "Fresh meat and pure mountain water await you up there" he said speaking to Saphira directly "You may stay in any of the caves. Once you make your choice bedding will be laid down in it and no one will disturb you."

'_You have fun' _he said to his dragon, who was looking forward to resting without fear.

He unstrapped Saphira's saddle so she could lie down comfortably _'Will you take my bow?' _he asked.

'_You don't want me to take Zar'roc?' _despite this question she gathered up the bow and saddle in her claws.

'_If they decide to attack me a bow will do a fat lot of good, my sword will be much more useful.'_

'_I see, well, try not to get poisoned little one'_ she gave her own personal version of a grin which involved lifting her lips so that her fangs were exposed.

'_Back at you.'_

With one great leap she flew up into the sky and soon disappeared over Tronjheim's peak.

"You have been blessed rider" said Orik watching the sky where she had vanished "I prefer my feet on the ground, and preferably under it, but I find my heart longing for open skies and soaring cliffs, and the thrill of hunting like a hawk."

"I know I am" responded Eragon.

"Ah, I neglect my duties as host, come let us find the cooks and beg meat and bread form them!"

They soon sat cross legged on an alcove carved from Tronjheim's outer wall, stone platters of steaming mushrooms and fish in their hands.

Wordlessly they ate and once the platters were clean Orik took out a long steamed pipe and lit if, sighing in contentment "A worthy repast, though in need of a good draught of mead to wash it down."

"Do you farm in Farthen Dur" asked Eragon looking over the darkened ground.

"No, there's only enough light for moss mushrooms and mould. Tronjheim can't survive without supplies from the surrounding valleys. That is why most choose to dwell elsewhere in the Beor's."

"There any other dwarven cities?" asked Eragon yawning.

"Not many" said Orik "And Tronjheim is the greatest" Orik blew out some smoke "You have only seen the lower level so it hasn't become apparent but most of Tronjheim is deserted. There are levels up there utterly unused for decades. Most dwarves prefer to live below Farthen Dur and Tronjheim in the passageways and tunnels that riddle the rock below."

Eragon nodded, blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Over the years we have tunnelled the Beor's extensively, to the point where it is possible to cross the entire mountain range, one side to the other, without every setting foot on the surface."

"Impressive" he complimented "But isn't it a waste to have all the unused space."

"Yes it does, some have even argued that we abandon this place because of the drain on our resources. But it does perform on invaluable task."

"Which is?"

"In times of great need, or desperation the entire dwarven nation can be housed in Tronjheim, only three times in our history has this been the case, and each time Tronjheim saved us from certain destruction. That is why we keep is garrisoned and in use."

"It is impressive."

Orik nodded "I'm glad you find it so, few outsiders lay eyes on it these days due to the cursed king Galbatorix. Come let us take our plates back, then you can rest."

Picking up his platter Eragon followed Orik back down the staircases "How many Varden live in Tronjheim?"

"Humans or Dwarves?" asked Orik, leading them down another staircase.

"Humans."

"Hmm" he considered the question a few moment "About four thousand, but that is a poor indicator of the number of your kin who have fled the empire, only warriors and those who wish to fight come here, the rest are under King Orrin's protections in Surda."

"So Surda does support the Varden?"

"Yes, it through his assistance that the Varden have most of their weapons and supplies. And Galbatorix considers Surda a minor threat, ha, foolish no? For without Surda, and King Orrin, there would be no resisting the empire."

Eragon remained silent, thinking on the sixteen thousand men that made up the empires fully marshalled army, and that was without the Urgals.

"Don't despair over the number of humans here" said Orik, seemingly reading his thoughts "There are many dwarves, far more than you have seen, and all will fight when the time comes, King Orrin has also pledged troops and the elves promised to aid us as well."

Eragon nodded "The symbol, the one on your helm, what does it mean? It's on the floor beneath the dragonhold as well."

"This? This is the symbol of the Ingeitum, the smiths and metal workers. The symbol of my clan. It was the personal crest of Korgan, our founder. It represents how one clan rules, with the twelve surrounding. King Hrothgar is also of Durmgrist Ingeitum and has brought my house much glory and honour."

Having returned their platters they passed by one dwarf, who turned to Eragon and bowed "Argetlam."

Eragon nodded respectfully, then walked back to Orik, who was watching from afar, he then asked in a near silent whisper "What did he say?"

Orik grinned "Argetlam, it means silver hand in the elven tongue, it is often used to refer to the riders."

They continued for a bit before Orik asked "Is there anything else I can do in my capacity as your host, or do you wish to return to Saphira now."

"Well I could do with a bath" said Eragon thinking of his no doubt filthy face, his gaze travelled down to his dirty, bloodied, and in places ripped clothing "And some new clothes."

"Both of which are easily done" they headed down a long staircase until they were well below Tronjheim, the corridors were tunnels now, and they were only five feet high so Eragon was somewhat cramped, all the lanterns were a soft red "So the light doesn't blind you when you leave or enter a dark cavern" explained Orik.

They entered a bare room with a small door on the far side. Orik pointed to it "The pools are through there, along with brushes and soap. I'll have new clothes waiting when you get out so you can leave your clothes here."

"Thanks" murmured Eragon as he left, and he quickly stripped down and headed through the room and into complete darkness.

He walked forwards carefully until his feet touch warm water, then eased himself into it. He waded out finding that the pool only ever reached his waist, and then relaxed into the soothing and mildly salty water.

He relaxed for a good while before deciding to clean, he groped over a slippery wall until he found the soap and brushes then scrubbed himself clean, he was fairly certain he had rubbed off most of his skin when he stopped, when he finally finished he floated with his eyes closed, though it made no difference to what he saw, enjoying the warmth.

He blinked slightly as he entered the lighted room but his eyes didn't hurt too much, he found a towel, a fine white linen shirt and a pair of long brown breeches, folded neatly on the floor.

The clothes fitted him fairly well and a nice pair of brown leather boot fitted his feet nice enough, but he had kept the leather gloves with him, they held only sentimental value but he liked them and pulled them on over his hands, which looked cleaner than they had ever been.

He then strapped on the nice leather belt and placed Zar'roc on it, it pulled the trousers to one side slightly, but not to immodesty.

Orik waited for him in the tunnel still smoking his pipe, Eragon's hair was still damp, he led them back up into Tronjheim and then out of the city mountain.

Eragon had already called Saphira and new that she would arrive soon.

"How do you communicate up Tronjheim?" he asked to pass the time.

Orik chuckled "That's a problem we solved long ago. You didn't notice but behind the open arches that line each level is a single unbroken staircase that spirals around the wall of Tronjheim's central chamber. The stair climbs all the way to the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim. We call it Vol Turin, the Endless Staircase. It isn't swift enough for emergency though, nor convenient enough for casual use. Instead, we use flashing lanterns to convey messages. There is another way too, though it is seldom used. When Vol Turin was constructed, a polished trough was cut next to it, it acts as a giant slide as high as the mountain."

"A giant slide?" asked Eragon, his eyes glimmering and a grin on his face.

"I would not advise you to try it, the slide was built for dwarves and it too narrow for a man, you may slip out and crash into the aches, or worse into empty space."

Eragon nodded, but pouted. His actions received an amused glance from Orik.

Saphira landed near them, as she did so a crowd of dwarves and humans began to gather.

"You better go" warned Orik watching the crowed "Meet me by the gates at morning. I'll be waiting."

"How will I know when its morning?" asked Eragon.

"I'll have someone wake you. Now go!" Eragon slid through the crowd and pulled himself up onto Saphira's back.

Before she could take off however an old woman stepped forwards and grabbed Eragon's leg with a fierce grip. Eragon looked down at her calmly, but mentally he was preparing magic.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

The woman gray eyes, filled with desperation met his own crimson, unfazed by the murder in those eyes she tilted her arm allowing a baby's face to be revealed in the bundle she carried.

"This child has no parents... and no one to care for her but me, and I am weak. Bless her with your power Argetlam. Bless her for luck!"

Eragon's eye locked onto the small child's face, and he thought carefully _'Eragon... be careful' _warned Saphira.

Eragon slid down from the saddle, even down from Saphira's back he was tall when compared to the woman and continued to gaze at the child "May I?" he said.

The woman nodded, after a moment hesitation, and let Eragon take the child in his arms.

He thought long and hard on what to say, and he knew Orik watched carefully from the sidelines.

Then he finally worked it out, and, careful not to disturb the child, he slid off the glove on his right hand and placed the gedwey ignasia against her brow "Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr" he felt a drain, as if he had used magic. He pulled his glove back on and gently gave the child back to the woman "That is all I can do for her. If any words have the power to forestall tragedy, it will be those."

The crowd was silent still watching in amazement.

"Thank you, Argetlam she whispered bowing slightly, Eragon pulled himself up onto Saphira as the woman made to cover the child, but Saphira snorted and twisted until her head loomed over the child. The woman grew rigid, her breath caught in her chest. Saphira lowered her snout and brush the baby between the eyes with the tip of her nose, then smoothly lifted her head away.

A gasp ran through the crowd, for on the child's forehead, where Saphira had touched her, was a star shaped patch of skin as white and silvery as Eragon's gedwey ignasia.

With that Saphira took off into the sky, buffeting the crowd with wind from her wings

'_What did you do?' _asked Eragon unusually sombre.

'_I gave her hope, and you gave her a future' _there was silence then Saphira dared to ask _'Why did you do that little one?'_

'_I just saw the baby's face, and I wondered if I looked like that as a child, when my mother left me.'_

'_I'm sure she did not wish to Eragon' _said Saphira gently.

'_It's more than that Saphira, what am I? What have I become? Not too long ago I was wondering if the crops would survive the cold, now I'm consulting with leaders, pursued by Galbatorix, travelled with Morzan's son. And now people seek my blessing, do they not know what I am?'_

'_No little one, they don't' _was her quiet response to his rant _'But what you are matters little, that child there will become another legend, with your words hanging over her, and that mark on her brow do you think she will live a normal life, as a farm hand or a weaver.'_

'_They were just words' _he reminded the dragon.

'_No little one, they were words of power, spoken by one with power. She will go on to become another tale, another legend, another hero.'_

'_You think a few words will have that kind of affect?' _he asked doubtfully.

'_Eragon you are special, farm boys are not named after the first Rider for no reason, you name was the start, and you are the continuation or the end.'_

Eragon sighed.

'_Come let us think no more on this, we are safe, for now. Let us enjoy that and ignore troubles that we cannot answer.'_

Eragon nodded accepting Saphira's words, he watched as the Isidar Mithrim came into view, Saphira landed on it, her claw clattering against the gem.

'_Won't you scratch it.'_

'_I think not' _she said as he got down _'It is no ordinary gem.'_

Eragon glanced down at it, where she had landed here were no mark, no imperfection and looking down he couldn't see through the great gem .

'_Which one did you choose?'_ he asked looking at the various caves, some no bigger than a man, others larger than a house, shiny rungs set into the marble walls allowed people to reach the higher caves.

'_Come.'_

She leapt into the air and landed in a medium sized cave, Eragon clambered up after her.

It was a dark brown on the inside and deeper than he had expected, the walls were roughly chiselled giving it a natural feel. Near the far wall was a cushion large enough for Saphira to curl up on and next to that was a bed, built into the side of the wall.

The cave was lit by a single red lantern than had a shutter so one could dim, or extinguish it.

'_It's nice' _he said looking around.

Eragon walked over to his mattress, he kicked off his boots and his shirt and lay Zar'roc next to the bed, then sank down onto it _'So what do you think?' _she cocked her head questioningly_ 'Of Tronjheim, of Ajihad, of the dwarves.'_

'_It is, nice. But it seems that we will face battles here too. Only this time swords and claw are not our weapons, instead words and alliances have similar effects. We must be careful, the twins dislike us so we must watch for any duplicities they may attempt. The dwarves dislike us, only a few are willing to trust us. The elves did not want a human rider so there will be opposition for them as well, and if your... condition is revealed then all may be lost.'_

'_I doubt Ajihad will tell the Varden, as a whole. He'll tell a few people, important people and leaders of the Varden politically, and Hrothgar most likely. I suppose it's a question of whether Hrothgar decides to keep it a secret or expose us. Either way we may be forced to fight our way out of here.'_

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

'_We best sleep now little one' _said Saphira finally.

'_One more question' _she nodded _'Can I survive without pledging my allegiance to one group or person as Ajihad wishes?'_

She took a long moment to think _'I don't know little one. It may be difficult, and at some point we may have to pledge our allegiance to one group or another, but remember they cannot force us into anything, we are strong, strong enough to resist them and kill them if it comes to it.'_

'_I know.'_

Eragon jumped from the mattress, suddenly uncomfortable, Saphira watched him as he clambered onto her pillow and lay against her tummy. But she growled happily and spread a wing over him.

And like this dragon and rider fell to sleep.

He yawned and stretched, feeling the tension in his muscles slowly leave.

Safe, that's what he was, for now at least. And it felt good, wariness still plagued his thoughts but it was gentler now, but he knew that it could all be ripped apart with ease.

He frowned, and lifted his head high, with his eyes closed, as if feeling for something. Then he smiled "Solembum" he said with both his mind and mouth.

'_Obviously' _said the large shaggy black cat as it licked its paw, stopping, momentarily, it looked Eragon up and down, before fixing his red eyes on Eragon's red eyes _'You have a new pair of eyes' _he said casually.

'_Obviously' _Eragon returned Solembum's own words back to him.

The werecat purred, then standing and stretching he shook his mane of black fur and jumped down to the Isidar Mithrim twenty feet below _'Coming.'_

'_Go. I will be fine' _encouraged Saphira when he looked at her.

Grinning he jumped down landing in a crouch on the star sapphire, Solembum waited for him at the arch that led to the rest of Tronjheim, the minute he had recovered Solembum had shot out at a quick pace.

Eragon chased after him, running as fast as he could, and though he managed to keep his sights on the werecat, he was always a few steps ahead, no matter how fast Eragon went he could never overtake Solembum.

Soon he and the cat stopped before a door where Solembum yowled loudly, the door opened, seemingly of its own accord and let the two in.

"Hello" he said cheerfully smiling at the fortune teller and witch, sat in a plus leather chair in the centre of the room, Angela.

She looked at him sternly "Hello" she responded coolly.

Eragon just smirked at her.

"So you're a now shade are you?"

Eragon didn't answer and sat down on the floor, watching Solembum in his hiding place.

"Huh, I suppose its pointless to be angry with you, I doubt you knew what you were getting into, and you're clearly still you, else Solembum would've run or tried to kill you himself" Eragon nodded "But know that if you weren't a rider I'd dig out your heart with a hair pin and feed it to a pig."

"I appreciate the kind words" he said sarcastically smirking at her.

She shook her head "How can I possibly ague with such wise words. So!" she had apparently that it being a shade was no reason to reject good company "You are the Rider. I suspected as much but didn't know for certain until yesterday, I should've known the minute you mention Brom. Saphira... fitting name for a dragon."

"Brom's dead, the Ra'zac killed him" said Eragon with a bitterness he barely realised he felt.

She was taken aback and played with a lock of hair "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"But not surprised" he smiled bitterly "After all you predicted his death."

"I didn't know who's death it would be" she shook her head "But no, I'm not surprised. I met Brom once or twice, ha" she laughed sadly "He didn't care much for my frivolous attitude towards magic. It irritated him."

Eragon nodded, sounded like Brom "In Teirm you laughed at his fate, and said it was something of a joke. Why?"

Her face tightened "In retrospect, it was in bad taste. But I didn't know what would befall him. How do I put this? It was his wyrd, his fate, to fail at all of his tasks, except one, though through no fault of his own. He was a Rider, but his dragon was killed. He loved a woman but his affection proved to be her undoing. And he was chosen, I presume, to guard and train you, but in the end he failed at that too. The only thing he succeeded at was killing Morzan, and a finer deed he couldn't have done."

"Except killing Galbatorix" said Eragon, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes which were clouded with emotion.

"Yes, except that."

"He never mention a woman" said Eragon quietly, not excepting any answer "Then again, 'It proved to be her undoing' I guess he wouldn't."

Angela shrugged carelessly "I heard it from one who couldn't have lied. But enough of this talk! Life goes on and we shouldn't trouble the dead with our worries" she scooped up a pile of reeds from the floor and deftly began platting them together, closing the subject to discussion.

"True... so why you here and not in Teirm?"

"Ah, at last, an interesting question. Well after hearing Brom's name again in your visit I sensed a return of the past of Alegaesia. People were whispering that the empire was chasing a rider. I knew that the Varden's egg must have hatched, so I closed my shop and head out to learn more."

"You knew of the egg?" he asked with some interest, but not much.

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. I've been around much longer than you would believe. Very little happens that I don't know about" she paused and focused on her platting.

"Really, so sources of great information pass into your little shop looking for herbs?" he grinned at her, flashing his white teeth.

She just smiled "Sometimes, other times I must pursue them. Now where was I... ah yes so I knew I had to get to the Varden. I've been here for about a month, though I don't really care for this place, far too musty for my taste. And everyone in Farthen Dur is so serious and noble. They're probably all doomed to tragic deaths anyway."

"If you want I can make fate come true."

She paused and considered him a moment, trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. Once assured he was kidding she continued "Yes well, fate will have it whether they die a tragic death at the hands of a rider or at the hands of their feet when they slip and break their neck."

"Hands of their feet?" he asked.

She ignored his question "And the dwarves... ugh, a superstitious bunch of ninnies content to hammer rock for the rest of their lives. The only upside is the mushrooms and fungi that grow in Farthen Dur."

"If that's all, why stay?" he asked grinning at her antics.

"Because I like to be where important events are occurring, and few are more important than the resurrection of the Dragon Riders..."

"And it all starts with a shade" he inputted amused.

"It seems so" she said, equally amused "Besides if I hadn't left Solembum would have left without me and I enjoy his company. Still what adventures have befallen you since we last spoke?"

And so over the course of an hour he gave a greatly abbreviated version of what had happened, when he came to mention Murtagh she sputtered "Murtagh!".

"I know who he is, save it till the end of the story" he said rolling his eyes.

As with Ajihad he explained only the bare details of Gilead, saying simply that 'Murtagh rescued me and Arya, I had already been turned into a Shade but was still me.'

When he was finished the witch leaned back into her chair, her reeds were forgotten after five minutes of his tale. Without warning Solembum leapt down from his hiding place and landed in her lap. He eyed Eragon for a minute, before closing said eye.

Angela patted the werecat "Fascinating, Galbatorix allied with Urgals, Murtagh out in the open... I'd advise you to be careful with Murtagh, but you're obviously aware of the danger."

"Murtagh is my friend" he said coldly "I'd chose him over all of the Varden any day."

She surveyed him for a moment, before nodding "Still do be careful, we sometimes place our trust in bad places."

"And then there this other shade, Durza" she noticed Eragon flinch at the name, but made no comment "I think he's the greatest danger to the Varden currently, besides Galbatorix. I _loathe_ shades" she said leaning forwards and looking him in the eye, Eragon was unfazed and just stared back. She leaned back quickly, unnerved, like everyone else, by those crimson eyes "They practise the most unholy magic, after necromancy."

"I think you'll find I don't."

"No" she looked him over "Not yet."

"Nor ever, I do want some people as allies you realise, I can hardly destroy the empire by myself, it'd be a blast to try though. Me against the entire Imperial army, Galbatorix, and, of course, Shruikan. Now that would be fun!"

She laughed at his comments "I'm sure it would be, until you died."

"Until I died" he agreed.

They sat quietly, Solembum's purring the only noise in the room.

"Do you know what a shade is?" asked Eragon finally, breaking the peace.

Angela was startled at the sudden question, Eragon had moved during the quiet, so that his arm wrapped around his legs and his forehead rested on his knee, she stared at him, and understood. He was scared.

He was scared of what he was, he was scared because he didn't how he was, didn't know why he was, and didn't know the limits of his self.

"A shade" she stared quietly "Is someone who gives in to the spirits, sometimes letting them control them for more power" he flinched here "other times beings overwhelmed when they summon spirits stronger than themselves, the spirits control them and that is what makes them different than from sorcerer. Sorcerer's are just people, like me and... and me" Eragon chuckled slightly here "no better or worse than anyone else. They use their magical strength to control the spirits and the spirits power."

"Only the most evil of spirits seek to control humans though, and once ensconced there they never leave. The problem is shades are notoriously difficult to kill, only two peoples Laetri the elf and Irnstad the Rider, ever survived that feat."

Eragon nodded "So I've heard."

"From what you said, about the whole demons and unknown that turned out to be a dragon dream thing, I would guess that the demons were the spirits, you said they were numerous, now describe the summoning, you don't have to tell me anything exact but it will help."

"I don't really know, he chained me down on a raised platform, then summoned the spirits, I didn't hear how and barely remember what was said, just a great pain in my mind, like someone was ripping it apart."

"But what stopped it?"

"It was..." he thought back, it wasn't that long ago but it felt like a life time "It was when Saphira arrived, when I could sort of feel her mind at the edge of mine."

"Then Saphira stopped it?"

"No, it wasn't her, it was something else... something deeper."

Angela considered it a moment thinking carefully, Solembum just sat with his eyes closed "Well let's take a dive and go on an assumption. You see Eragon, you aren't like normal humans, of course you aren't, but you weren't even before you became a shade. You see your mind is connected to a dragon on the deepest level, to the point where you two are less two separate minds connected to one mind in two bodies."

Eragon nodded following her explanation, somewhat.

"Now when the spirits tried to take over let's assume that your mind is connected to a dragons. Before Saphira arrived your mind was being consumed, but when she did arrive you became stronger, your mind was braced you said, yes. Now let's assume this dream is some type of subconscious message, like your mind was trying to show you something, in this case your choice between something you don't know and fear, to something you do see and fear, either could be good, either could be not."

"Now you see, your mind was simply trying to show you your choice, and you, because of this, made your choice and therefore survived. You and the unknown/dragon killed the demons and then they vanished turning into the colour. So presumably they still exist, but are locked away in you cranium" she poked him in the forehead, gravely "waiting to wake up."

Their eyes met and this time she didn't look away, it wasn't until Solembum meowed that they finally became aware of how much time had passed.

"So why are you up here?" asked Eragon easily finding a safe subject "Isn't it inconvenient?"

She laughed, though it was somewhat restrained, not quite as full as it could have been, and her face was pale "Truthfully? I'm in hiding, the magic users here, though they barely rate the term, were pestering me to join their secret club, all because the guard blabbed about who I was, oh if I find him I'll turn him into a toad... excuse me frog. Anyway, they kept pestering me, despite me threatening them and so I moved up here secretly in the middle of the night. For one of my talents it was far less work than it looked."

"Were you forced to let the twin examine you mind before entering?" asked Eragon once again finding a nice safe topic.

"No, you?"

"My sword was pressed against his throat when he tried" said Eragon calmly smirking.

"Oh good, yes I like that, it's excellent. Anyway I've been coming here long before they started examining minds, they're not about to start on me now. Those drajl twins would love too, of course, but they know the effort would leave them broken and gibbering nonsense."

She peered into the other room "Well! This has been an enlightening talk, but I'm afraid I have to go now. My mandrake root and newts tongue is about to boil and it needs attending. Do come back again when you have the time. And please don't tell anyone where I am. I'd hate to have to move again, and it would make me very... irritated. And you don't want to see me irritated."

Eragon stood to attention and saluted her "Sir yes sir."

"Good" Solembum jumped from her legs and lead Eragon from the room and back to the dragonhold, at a much more sedate pace than before.

'_Wait' _Eragon stopped him before he could leave_ 'What you said before, about the Rock of Kuthian, the Vault of Souls and the Meona Tree... what did you mean?'_

'_What I said? What makes you think those words weren't for a human and a human alone?'_

Eragon smirked back at him, Eragon stood right in the arch, and Solembum stood several paces behind him. It was almost like a fight, and despite Solembum's small size, though he was large for a cat, Eragon didn't intent to underestimate this opponent _'Because otherwise you wouldn't have said them.'_

Solembum surveyed him a few moments, his red eyes flashing _'You will encounter them... in time' _he said with an air of finality.

'_I see... well I look forward to it' _Eragon said with a smirk "I may be unable to change the future, but I know one thing, I'll have as much fun as I can getting there."

Solembum purred as if Eragon's answer satisfied him _'Not going to question me more?'_

'_No, it'll be more fun to find out about it when I need it than now, and guess what? I like fun.'_

With that Eragon headed into the dragonhold.


	9. Meetings, Meetings, Meetings

**Chapter 9: Meetings, Meetings, Meetings.**

A dwarf waited for him in the dragonhold.

"Argetlam" he muttered bowing "Good. Awake. Knurla Orik waits for you" said the dwarf in a thick accent. He bowed again and scurried away.

Saphira landed next to him, Zar'roc in her claws.

'_You read my mind' _said Eragon, grabbing the sword.

'_I always do.'_

He buckled the sword to his belt, then clambered into Saphira's back and whooped as she flew out of Tronjheim, she spun round and then performed a loop the loop enjoying Eragon's enjoyment.

They landed by one of Tronjheim's gate, where Orik stood, he quickly ran to Saphira's side.

"My king, Hrothgar, wishes to see both of you. Dismount quickly. We must hurry."

Eragon leapt down landing deftly by Orik, who quickly trotted off down a soaring corridor "Where we meeting Horthgar?"

Orik didn't slow "In the throne room beneath the city. It will be a private audience as an act of otho, or faith. You do not have to address him in any special manner, but speak to him respectfully. Hrothgar is quick to anger, but he is wise and sees keenly into the minds of men, so think carefully before you speak."

'_This may be a trap, be prepared' _warned Saphira, her former playfulness gone.

'_I know Saphira, but it may not be, it may be that he wants to meet us before making his choice.'_

'_Does that mean my rider will show him some modicum of respect' _she said playfully.

'_Of course not' _rebutted Eragon _'Respect is earned, not given because one holds a title.'_

'_Still, do try to remember that he is the king of the dwarves, remember your whole talk with Angela about allies.'_

'_You were listening in on me' _he accused, of course he had known she was.

'_There was little better to do.'_

They now stood before two granite door, a seven pointed crown was carved across both doors and seven dwarves stood on guard at each side of the entrance.

They dwarves pounded on the floor with the hafts of their burnished mattocks, a deep boom rolled back up the stair and the door swung inwards.

The room was natural cave, stalactites and stalagmites hung and rose along the walls. At the far end sat a black throne where a figure sat motionless.

"The king awaits you" said Orik, urging him forwards, but he did not enter the throne room with him. Eragon's left hand tightened around Zar'roc silver wrapped hilt in a reverse grip, but he didn't draw, or loosen his blade, and other than that there was no change in his posture.

They walked along the good bowshot long hall, in between the stalactite and stalagmites in alcoves rested large statues each depicting a dwarf king sat on his throne, their sightless eyes glared sternly into the distance.

They passed by forty one statues, then there were only empty recesses, where the future kings would be immortalized.

Eragon and Saphira stopped in front of the dwarf king.

He sat like the statues on his throne. The throne was carved from a single piece of black marble, it was blocky unadorned and cut with unyielding precision.

A gold helm, lined with rubies and diamonds, acted as Hrothgar's crown and rested upon his head. His visage was grim, weathered and hewn with many years of experience. A shirt of mail covered his powerful chest.

His white beard was tucked into his belt and in his lap he held a mighty war hammer, embossed with the symbol of Orik's clan on its head.

Their gazes met, and the deep flinty eyes met the murderous crimson.

"I had hoped Ajihad lied when he told me you were a shade. But I see he was not" he said sternly, his voice cold and controlled.

"No he wasn't" Eragon knew Saphira was keeping a close eye on their surroundings and so kept his own gaze focused on Hrothgar.

He stared at them "You need not fear, as an act of otho, of faith there is no one else here, me, you and your dragon, there is no one else."

Eragon smiled blandly "Forgive me for not trusting you, but I don't think I will."

He nodded "True enough, one learns over the years that trust is a valuable commodity, and some people give it too freely. But you never truly know a person, someone you have known and trusted for years can betray you over the smallest of things."

"True" agreed Eragon "But thankfully I trust no one here, except for Saphira... and Murtagh"

The king's face darkened as Eragon mentioned that name "I have been told you travel with the son of a Forsworn" his gaze flickered to Eragon hand where the hilt of Zar'roc lay "And that you bear an enemies sword. I would warn you though, to be wary of Murtagh."

"Murtagh is my friend" Eragon replied "I would choose him over the Varden and the dwarves, I told Ajihad much the same thing."

"Yes, and he told me. But I had hoped that you might have gained some wisdom since talking to him."

Eragon glared up at him "Perhaps it is you, Hrothgar, who needs wisdom."

Hrothgar became stony, and his gaze was fierce. A withered hand gripped the war hammer tightly until his knuckles turned white.

'_Eragon, how about we make him not want to kill us?'_

Eragon sighed "I will judge Murtagh based on what he does, and what he has done. So far he has done little to lose my trust."

Hrothgar seemed to calm down, only slightly "You do not think family is important?"

"Family is important, I know that, the reason I hunted the Ra'zac and from there found Brom and even started the journey that lead me here was because they murdered a member of my family, my uncle and the only father I have ever known. But Murtagh's father sliced open his back" he drew Zar'roc from is sheathe in one easy pull, then flipped the blade around his left hand so that he held it in a proper grip "with this very blade."

He held the wine red blade up in front of his face "I do not think Murtagh held his father in high regard after that, I do not believe that Murtagh would emulate such a man."

The king seemed to have mostly calmed down during his speech, but his gaze was still more reserved than it had been. He raised a withered hand from his hammer "May I examine that blade?"

Eragon cocked an eyebrow "Only if I can examine that hammer" he said simply, unwilling to surrender his weapon without making the dwarf king do the same.

Hrothgar frowned, then nodded and raised the hammer in his left hand, holding his right hand out of the blade.

Eragon tossed Zar'roc into the air, and let the blade land in his palm, he then offered the hilt to Hrothgar whilst taking the hammer.

It was a fine piece of work. It was balanced like perfection, and felt good in his hand. Eragon was fairly certain it could smash an armoured mans chest apart and could certainly smash a Kull's head in two, overall it was a brilliant weapon.

"It is Volund, forged by my ancestor Korgan, first king of the dwarves" said the king watching his carefully.

"It is a fine weapon" complimented Eragon.

"Indeed" agreed Hrothgar "As is this" he lifted Zar'roc its edge glinting in the light "A masterfully forged blade. The elves rarely make swords, they prefer bows or spears, but when they do the results are unmatched, even by my kind."

He tested Zar'roc's point with his palm "It does not please me to see this weapon. But carry it if you will, perhaps its fate has changed."

They returned the weapons to each other and Eragon slid Zar'roc back into its sheath.

The king watched him silently for a minute "Az knurl deimi lanok 'Beware the rock changes' an old dictum of ours. And change it does, quickly nowadays."

"I could not meet you earlier as Ajihad did because I was forced to deal with my enemies within the clans. They wished me to deny you sanctuary and expel you from Farthen Dur. It has taken much work on my part to convince them otherwise."

Eragon nodded, unsure if it was just a statement, whether he was looking for thanks, or if he simply wished Eragon to know of the trouble he had caused.

"You see there" he gestured to the statues Eragon and Saphira had passed "Forty one of my predecessors sit there, when I pass on it will rise to forty two. We dwarves are old, older than the fair elves and savage dragons. We are the bones of this land."

"I am old enough to have seen your kind, in their fleeting glory. I spoke with their last leader, Vrael, who paid homage to me within these very walls. I remember how the riders meddled in affairs that they weren't needed in... and I remember the peace they brought to the land, how under their power it was safe to walk from here to Narda."

His gaze, which had focused on nothingness, as if he looked into the very past itself, now focused on Eragon "And now you stand before me, a legacy revived. Tell me why have come to Farthen Dur, I know of your tale, Ajihad has told me of it, but what is your intent now?"

"Now?" said Eragon casually, leaning against Saphira "For now me and Saphira want only to rest, in peace. And from there we'll see where we go."

Hrothgar scratched at his chin, through his long beard "Then it was a desire for safety that drove you. So are you content to rest here in peace, until the end of time itself?"

Here Eragon laughed "I told Ajihad something, something I'm sure he told you. I want Galbatorix dead, and the Varden are the best way of doing that, raising my own rebellion, and letting it gather enough power before Galbatorix notices would be too hard, so I'll use the Varden."

"So you want Galbatorix dead? Is that all? Will you sacrifice everything for this goal?"

Eragon gave him a flat stare "You assume I know."

"Do you know why this seat was quarried so flat an angular" he asked after more silence "It was made so that no one could sit comfortably upon it. To remind the king of his duties, of his obligations. What is there to remind you of your obligations?"

"Me. I remind me of my obligations."

"I see. When Galbatorix falls what will you do then? Will you take his crown and rule in his place?"

"No. I don't want his throne, I just want freedom. But I can't just have it, because I also want my revenge, until my vengeance has been fulfilled it will weigh on my mind and I could never truly be free with it there."

Hrothgar face softened "I see. It seems I forget you are a child" Eragon frowned "Do not be offended. I am old, very old, even by dwarven standards. Before me a human, twenty and five years old, is still a child, and will be for the next twenty years."

"But even by humans standards you are young, barely into manhood, and yet the weight and burden of leadership has been forced upon you."

"Ajihad told me much of how you became a shade, I will not ask you to retell that tale, but I must ask you... was it truly your choice?" his voice was grave.

"Yes it was... I chose, and this is the price I pay for my foolishness" Eragon kept his crimson eyes on the king, making sure he could see them in all of their terrifying glory.

Hrothgar examined him again, looking for anything he might have missed. Even Saphira turned an eye to him. Self deprecation wasn't in Eragon's personality.

"And you Dragon" he turned his gaze to Saphira "What are your thoughts?"

Saphira growled _'Tell him I thirst for the blood of our enemies. I have no love for traitors and egg breakers, he held me, and still has two of my brethren, whom I wish to free. And tell Hrothgar I think you worthy of this task.'_

Eragon nodded and relayed the message calmly.

Hrothgar smiled "I see the dragons have not changed since times of old" there was a pause now "Has my nephew proved helpful during your time here?"

"Who?" asked Eragon confused.

"Orik, my youngest sister's son. He's been..."

"Oh yeah, he's been great" interrupted Eragon.

Hrothgar smiled at him, amused "I was grateful to hear you defended him with your words" Eragon nodded not really caring "I'm afraid I must cut this short. There are matters I must deal with. But know this, words and promises mean nothing to my kind" he warned his voice turning grave "We will be swayed by actions alone, only in this way can you prove yourself to them."

"I'll keep that in mind" said Eragon nodding.

"Good, you may go" he gestured to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, bye" he waved behind to Hrothgar as he casually walked away.

Orik watched him nervously "What happened? Were you well received?" his tone was cautious, with a good dollop of worry.

"Well..." Eragon frowned and thought on it "I'm not dead, that's gotta be a good sign" he said cheerfully

Orik chuckled "Yes it does."

Walking away from the throne room they soon reached Tronjheim's centre beneath the great Isidar Mithrim "Your blessing yesterday stirred up the Varden like an overturned beehive. The child Saphira touched has been blessed as a future hero. She and her guardian have been quartered in the finest room. Everyone is talking about you 'miracle', all the human mothers seem intent on finding you and the same for their children."

Eragon face turned unusually sombre "They'll have to be disappointed, that child was special."

'_Indeed' _Saphira agreed _'She was special. No other child shall receive that mark.'_

"Saphira agrees. She won't give anyone else the mark" he told Orik.

"Yes, well, they'll no doubt pester you regardless. So it's best if you keep out of sight, you may rest easy in the dragonhold though, no one will disturb you there."

Eragon nodded, not really interested.

'_You can explore' _said Saphira _'I'll head back to the hold and you can explore in discretely. Besides there's someone I want to meet.'_

He nodded distractedly _'Say hello to Solembum for me.'_

Saphira winked at him and padded off.

Orik's eyes watched her leave "She'll head back to the dragonhold, hopefully we can remain unnoticed without the giant blue dragon following us about."

Orik chuckled "Aye, well what is it you wish to do."

"Well... breakfast would be nice. Then... I dunno, isn't there like the seven wonders of Tronjheim or something?"

More laughter from Orik "There is Tronjheim's library. It's old and contains a great many scriptures and scrolls, including a history of Alegaesia untainted by Galbatorix's rule. But..."

"I'll go to the training ground tomorrow" he stated anticipating Orik's question.

"Of course, come lets us get some food."

Eragon stared down at the words, dwarves used the same runes as humans it seemed. He briefly wondered what runes the elves used but refocused his thoughts quickly on the tale written in front of him.

He struggled, somewhat, to read, he still could but it was harder, then again he hadn't read a book since Teirm so it was to be expected.

The writing was of human make, it told the tale of Irnstad, the Rider, and one of only two beings who survived killing a shade.

He heard footsteps behind him but paid little attention, after all he wouldn't be the only person in the library, but his shoulders tensed.

"Greetings Rider" Eragon lifted his head, as if sniffing the air, then placed the book back gently.

"Greetings... what should I call you?" his bluntness made one of the figures smile awkwardly.

"The twins, or bald one will suffice" one said, his voice sounding disturbingly like the Ra'zac's.

"Well then greetings twins... did you require something?" he eyed them casually.

"We have been searching for you?"

"Oh, do you have a child you wish me to bless, because I'm afraid that was a one off" he said with a patronising smirk.

"No" his voice was pleasant but there was a definite hint of annoyance in his tone "Ever since our meeting with Ajihad, we have wanted to... apologise to you for our actions" they were clearly mocking him, but in a way that he couldn't challenge, well he could but they could just play it away.

"Apology accepted" he said quickly.

They smiled, but it was obviously strained "We have come to pay homage to you" Eragon watched, his expression bored, as they bowed, but deep inside a roaring inferno of anger was welling.

'_Be careful!' _he heard Saphira hiss, clearly she had connected to him once she sensed his anger.

"You honour me, and I must thank your no doubt kind words on me to Ajihad, else he would not have granted me audience" they quite visibly scowled but replaced it with pained smiles soon after.

"We are honoured that you would think so highly of us. We must thank _you_ for your kind words, we are in your debt" they bowed again.

"I'll remember that" said Eragon coolly.

They moved closer and their voices were more pleasant when they spoke again "We have searched for you for another reason Rider. We lead a small group of magic users here in the Varden, perhaps you have heard of us, the Du Vangr Gata, the..."

"Wandering Path, I know" he interrupted.

They smiled again "Your knowledge of the ancient language is most impressive. As we were saying the Du Vangr Gata has heard of your mighty feats, and we wish to offer you a membership. We would be honoured if one of your stature were to join us. And I suspected we could aid you as well."

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

Another twin took over here "The two of us garnered much experience in magical matters. We could guide you... show you spells we've discovered and teach you words of power. Nothing would gladden us more than if we could assist, in some small way, your path to glory. No repayment would be necessary, though if you saw fit to share some scraps of you own knowledge, we would be satisfied."

Eragon chuckled darkly "You must think I'm an idiot, if you honestly believe I would trade the scraps you might have learned, for the words Brom taught me. It must have pained you when you couldn't read my mind, when you couldn't learn the words I know."

The twins demeanour changed, and their smiles turned to frowns "We are not to be trifled with boy! We are the ones who will test your abilities with magic, and that could be most unpleasant, after all it only takes one misconceived spell to kill someone. You may be a Rider, but the two of us are still stronger than you..."

"Or so you believe" said Eragon interrupting their rant "Do you want to test that? Do you want to test you might against mine? Are you truly so stupid that you think you could take on a Dragon Rider?"

They paused here, worried looks took over their scowls.

"Well?" he prompted.

"The offer is still there, we will wait for your reply tomorrow" one said stiffly "Make sure it is the right one."

"I will" said Eragon to their retreating backs.

He snorted _'Little idiots.'_

'_True enough, but we may not want them as our enemies, they do have the rest of their group on their side, against all of them...'_

'_We would emerge victorious... they could not stop the Mighty Saphira and her Shade Rider.'_

He could hear here growl in agreement through the connection.

'_I'm sick of this' _Eragon complained glaring around at the books _'I'll come back to the dragonhold now, meet me.'_

He stomped over to Orik, who was polishing his axe "I'm gonna head back to the hold" he told the dwarf.

Orik escorted him to outside of Tronjheim, a crowd was already gathering around Saphira's form, but she growled threateningly as they approached Eragon.

He clambered onto her back and she, in one mighty leap, catapulted them into the sky.

'_We must resolve this problem quickly. We cannot let them intimidate you!' _she said her wings flapping them high into the air.

'_They're not intimidating me, they aren't even a match for me' _he said grumpily.

'_That's true, in terms of magical ability, but politically we have no idea what kind of sway they hold. Remember what Ajihad said, the tricky part is in getting those in power to include you in their deliberations, if the twins are against us they could advise others that we are not trustworthy...'_

'_Which we aren't' _he reminded her, but she ignored him.

'_Or foolish or any number of other things that could damage our reputations amongst the Varden, we must be careful.'_

'_Yeah, yeah, it's not like it matters, don't forget that we are dragon and rider, the important folk must include us or the many will feel as if we're not being given the respect we deserve.'_

'_And if their respect in us is gone.'_

'_Then we leave' _it a simple yet oh so cruel _'If they believe the lies of a couple of bald bastards then they don't deserve us, and so we'll leave.'_

'_I see. Maybe we could get Angela to threaten them, she seems to dislike them and doesn't seem to care for authority... and she likes you.'_

'_Really? I got the impression she wanted to kill me, still I guess I'll try.'_

Saphira was silent for the remainder of the journey. They landed gently on the Isidar Mithrim.

He looked around bored _'I'm gonna explore up here, maybe try and find Angela... anyway, I'll be safe, see you in a bit.'_

Saphira nodded and watched him go.

A voice was speaking inside the dragonhold _'Who's that?'_ he asked peeking through the arch at the dark skinned woman.

'_I don't know.'_

The woman looked little older than seventeen. She wore an elegantly cut, wine red, velvet dress, a jewelled dagger hung from her belt in a tooled sheath.

Saphira's head was poking from her cave.

"Please could you tell me where Rider Eragon is?" asked the woman sweetly, curtseying.

Saphira glanced at her with amusement.

Eragon placed a finger to his lips, telling Saphira to be quiet, as he approached the woman, not the best plan he ever had but the worst that would happen was he'd be stabbed.

The woman faltered when Saphira didn't answer and looked unsure "Um..."

"I'm here" he whispered, right into her ear.

She spun, taking several steps back and drawing her dagger, before she realised it was Eragon "Oh, forgive me, you startled me."

"Which was the plan" he said quietly, to the point where she could barely hear it "Who are you?"

"I am Nasuada" she curtsied again, having regained some confidence.

Eragon nodded, she was quite attractive, with wide lips, almond shaped eyes, and round cheekbones, it was a striking visage "And you, apparently, know who I am, so what do you want?"

She smiled charmingly "My father, Ajihad, sent me here with a message. Would you like to hear it?"

Eragon frowned, and re-examined her, admittedly they had a very similar skin tone but... he chuckled.

"Um..." she looked unsure again.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" he reassured her 'So I tell him not to trust me with his daughter, and he sends her to meet me... strange man' "Yes I would like to hear the message."

She threw back her hair, and it caught Eragon's eye when she did so, which was clearly her intention as she smiled as he did so "He is pleased you are doing well, but he cautions you against actions like your benediction yesterday. They create more problems than they solve. Also he urges you to proceed with the testing as soon as possible, he needs to know how capable you are before he communicates with the elves."

Eragon nodded, exactly what he expected, then he glanced at Nasuada, she didn't seem out of breath or winded, and yet to get up here she must have climbed up the Vol Turin, or...

"Did you climb all the way the Vol Turin just to tell me that?"

Nasuada shook her head "No, I used the pulley system that transports good to the other levels. We could have sent the message with signals but I decided to bring it myself and meet you in person."

Eragon smirked "I'm honoured one such as yourself deemed me worthy" he said flirtingly, noticing with glee how her face flushed, he heard Saphira growl at him from her cave.

"Um... it was nothing" she said keeping her head down "If you will forgive me, I am expected elsewhere, but my father has decreed that you may visit Murtagh" 'Like he could stop me' thought Eragon "I met him earlier... he seemed anxious to speak with you. He seemed lonely, you should visit him" her tone was sombre but she quickly and effectively gave Eragon the directions to Murtagh's cell.

"Thanks, do you know anything about Arya?" he asked, his thoughts turning to the raven haired elf.

Nasuada smiled mischievously "Only that she recovers swiftly, as do all elves. My father, Hrothgar and the healer are the only ones allowed in to see her, they spend much time there learning all that occurred during her imprisonment."

Her gaze flickered to Saphira, then back to Eragon "Is there anything you would have me convey to Ajihad on your behalf?"

"Yeah, tell him I'll take his advice on board, I'll do the testing tomorrow, and tell him he certainly can trust me with his daughter" she looked even more confused, and slightly offended "Insiders joke" he assured her "He'll get it."

She smiled "I will take your word to him directly. Farewell, Rider Eragon, I hope we meet again soon" she curtsied and left the hold, the picture of nobility and pride, Eragon's eyes were drawn to her gently swaying hips.

'_Pulley system or no, this wasn't an ordinary meeting.'_

Saphira growled in annoyance.

'_What's wrong with you?"_

She just pulled her head back into the cave.

'_Hey Saphira!'_ with a sigh he clambered up the rungs and into their cave "Honestly what's wrong with you" he almost chuckled as he saw Solembum curled up in a hollow at the base of her neck "Hey Solembum."

Solembum purred a little louder to show he heard, Saphira just glared at him.

'_Seriously Saphira, what's the matter with you.'_

She huffed and turned away.

Eragon sighed _'Hey Solembum, do you know where Angela is? I tried but couldn't find her?'_

'_She is somewhere in Tronjheim?'_

'_Where, I need her advice?'_

'_Somewhere' _was the simple, aggravating reply.

'_When will she return?'_

'_Soon.'_

'_How soon is soon?'_

'_Soon.'_

'_Is soon longer than today.'_

'_Yes.'_

Eragon sighed again and unbuckled Zar'roc "You two are right pains" he said glowering at Saphira and Solembum.

"I'm going to visit Murtagh tomorrow" he told them, fingering Brom's ring. Solembum didn't react, Saphira just nodded grumpily.


	10. Testing 1 2 3

**Chapter 10: Testing 1 2 3.**

"So where is this testing?" he asked leaping down from Saphira.

"The training ground" Orik pointed out into Farthen Dur "Its half a mile from Tronjheim, you can't see it from here because it's behind the city mountain. It's a fairly large area and humans and dwarves alike practise there."

"Hmm, I met Nasuada yesterday" he stated fiddling with Zar'roc on his belt.

"Oh, you have?"

"Yeah... anything I should know about her?"

Orik frowned in thought "Not really, only that she's totally devoted to her father, sometimes she has manoeuvred his enemies without ever revealing her part in it. Unusual girl."

"Her mother?"

"That I don't know. Ajihad was alone when he brought Nasuada to Farthen Dur as a newborn child. He's never said where he and Nasuada came from" he glowered at Zar'roc as Eragon stopped fiddling with the blade.

'So she grew up not knowing her mother either...' Eragon frowned at the stone floor "Well, best get this testing over and done with" he adjusted his bow that was strung in its hold, and shifted Zar'roc, again, so that it was more comfortable.

"Of course, come we best..."

'_I'm coming' _said Saphira quickly, drowning out the rest of Orik's speech.

'_You sure, there won't be much for you to do and what about the others fighters, its might cause problems.'_

'_I am coming, whether you want me to or not' _she said with an air of finality.

'_You're in a better mood today' _he rebuked, she huffed angrily at the reminder and turned away.

"Saphira's coming" Orik made to speak but Eragon cut him off "Regardless... all her" he pointed to the dragon when Orik frowned at him.

"Very well" said Orik with a sigh, one glance at Saphira long sharp teeth convincing him.

The sounds of battle reached them as they approached the grounds, the clang of steel on steel, the thud of arrows lodging into targets, and the crack of wood hitting wood.

The training grounds were a bit of a jumbled mess.

The majority of the area was taken up by a unit of foot soldiers, practising with shield and poleaxes nearly as tall as themselves, drilling in formation.

Besides them was the jumbled mess, a mass or warriors wielding all varieties of weapons, swords, maces, axes, spears stave and shields, of all sizes and descriptions. One man even practised with a pitchfork.

They all wore armour, which was a good thing, most wore chainmail and a helmet, plate wasn't too common. Dwarves practised here as well, though humans and dwarves practised rather separately.

Behind the sparring warriors a broad line of archers fired at gray sack cloth dummies.

In truth it was rather disheartening to Eragon, having fought against swordsmen such as Brom and Murtagh, they all seemed... pathetic, he knew that in one on one fights he could defeat them all, and in all honestly they were a motley group. There was no order in them, no definition, they was little more than a band of rebels.

"Knurla Orik. You've been gone for far too long. There's no one left for me to spar with."

Eragon turned to find a bearded man, wearing a mail coif that covered his head and blocky shoulders and a rough ox hide suit, with the hair still on, that protected the rest of his body, talking to Orik.

A huge sword, almost as tall as Eragon, was strapped onto his back. The man turned and gave Eragon and Saphira a once over glance, as if evaluating how dangerous they were.

Orik smiled "Oei, that's because you bruise everyone from head to toe with your monster sword."

"Everyone except you" he corrected.

"That's because I'm faster than a giant like you."

He laughed, then turned his gaze back to Eragon "I'm Fredric. I've been told to find out what you can do. How strong are you?"

"Strong enough" replied Eragon.

He frowned, unsatisfied with that answer "Listen, what we're concerned with is whether you can last in a long battle that may last ours, or weeks even if it's a siege. Unless you've served in the Kings army I doubt any of your battles have lasted more than a few minutes, and if you have served in the Kings army that s a whole boatload more of problems."

"I haven't" Eragon assured.

"Right, you know how to use any weapons others than your sword and bow?"

Eragon smirked at him and started to reply.

'_Eragon!'_

He turned and met the twins gaze confidently from across the field.

Next to him Fredric scowled. They approached, but Fredric stepped in front of them, they looked frail before his bulk "I've told you two to stay away from the training area."

The twins gazed at him arrogantly "We were ordered by Ajihad to test Eragon's proficiency with magic... before you wear him out banging on pieces of metal."

Fredric glowered "Why can't someone else test him?"

"No one else is powerful enough" sniffed one of them. Saphira growled at them, a line of smoke trickled from her nostrils, but they ignored her "Come with us."

Eragon followed them, with a confident swagger, to an empty corner of the field.

"We have to stop them from going too far" he heard Fredric say behind him.

"I know" murmured Orik "but I can't interfere again. Hrothgar made it clear that he won't be able to protect me the next time it happens."

"Don't worry" Eragon called back to them, shocking them, that he could hear them from that far away "Two measly humans" he lifted his bare palm into the sky "couldn't match me" a light glow lit up from the Gedwey Ignasia, a near maniacal smirk was ensnared upon Eragon's face.

The twins scowled at him "And how do you answer us, Eragon?"

"No" he drew out the word, making it as taunting as possible, yet it was barely a hiss.

He knew Orik and Fredric watched them confused, but ignored them. The twins scowled deepened, they bent at the waist and drew and pentagram upon the ground "We begin now. You will attempt to complete the tasks we assign you... that is all."

One of the twins reached into his robe, producing a polished rock the size of a fist and set it on the ground "Lift it to eye level."

"Easy" Eragon focused his gaze on the rock "Reisa" it lifted, wobbling once, he noticed with satisfaction that one of the twins was breathing a bit too heavily. They would soon learn that trying to stop him was foolish.

"Very... good" they hissed. Fredric looked unnerved by the display of magic "Now move the stone in a circle" again they tried to stop him, but his own power easily ripped through whatever there attempt to stop him.

The test continued for an hour, they made him harden leather, manipulate fire, control the flight of an arrow, they went through almost his entire skill set in magic.

But Eragon had realised a long time ago, in fact before they had even started, that they would try to force him to use more words, looking for any they didn't know, and so he used simple words, forcing his mind to make connections between simple words and complicated tasks.

And so no matter how much they tried he didn't use more than a handful of the simplest words, and it clearly infuriated them.

He wasn't tired, in fact this was fairly relaxing for him, but despite this he was forced to rely on some of Saphira's strength, mainly whenever he felt a headache coming on. Whenever that happened he'd use Saphira's strength and then he'd move back to his own when it faded, it was a good system and he could probably last many more hours using this method.

But it was then that twins raised a hand "There is only one thing left to do. It is simple enough... any competent user of magic should find this easy" one of them removed a silver ring from his finger and smugly handed it to Eragon "Summon the essence of silver."

Eragon's silver eyes were drawn to ring, wondering what they hell they were talking about. What was the essence of silver, and how the hell was he supposed to summon it?

In fact he had never learned silvers name in the ancient language, still he thought carefully 'Its Arget isn't it. Lam is hand, I remember when Brom got that bird to fly to his hand he said lam, so its Arget, but now how to summon the essence, invoke maybe, yes invoke so Ethgri Arget.'

He called up the magic and prepared to speak.

"STOP!"

The words flowed over him like cool water, like a melody, a song in just one word, and his eyes were drawn immediatly to the speaker, Arya.

She was truly a beauty, now that she was conscious it was only increased. A band of leather was wrapped around her forehead, holding back her lustrous raven black hair, it cascaded down behind her shoulders like a dark waterfall.

Her slender blade was at her hip, and her bow on her back. Plain black leather clothed her shapely frame, Eragon eyed the tight leather appreciatively, his eyes more focused on what was beneath it.

Her face was unmarked or marred, none of the horrors she had been subjected too could be seen on that vision of perfection.

Her blazing emerald eyes were fixed in the twins, who had turned pale with fright. Her approaching steps made no noise, and her voice was low, soft, yet menacing "Shame! Shame to ask him of him what only a master can do. Shame that you use such methods. Shame that you drew it out having already seen the true reach of his power. Now leave!" her eyebrows met like lightning bolts in a dangerous V shape.

She pointed to the ring in Eragon's finger and exclaimed thunderously "Arget!"

The silver shimmered and a ghostly copy appeared next to it, but Eragon ignored it keeping his eyes on Arya.

The Twins fled and still he barely noticed, he felt Saphira crouch, preparing for action.

Arya's eyes skimmed over Saphira, and then onto Eragon, where he met them confidently.

She turned and strode into the centre of the field, the whole group stopped their training to watch her, she turned back to Eragon and kept her eyes on him and him alone "I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword."

Eragon blinked for several seconds, before smirking at the challenge, Zar'roc easily found its way to his palm, and the tip dragged in the soft earth.

'_Eragon maybe you shouldn't...'_

"So the little elf wants to play" he taunted, grinning with pure maniacal glee, and interrupting and ignoring Saphira, much to her annoyance.

She frowned at him, her dark eye brows meeting in the same V-shape they had when facing the twins, but Eragon wasn't bothered. In fact he found it rather attractive.

'_Have you considered not pissing off potential allies Eragon?' _Saphira asked with exasperation.

'_Now where would the fun in that be' _he responded.

Arya's own sword was drawn, and she entered a fighting stance, Eragon kept his own stance casual, the sword resting gently on the earth next to his foot.

"Come on then, little elf."

She shot forwards with incredible speed, their blades met in a whirl of metal, then she broke away from the clash, Eragon hadn't moved a step.

He lifted his sword, to point its tip at her, then crouched low, her speed and strength had shown him that he didn't need to hold back, not a single bit.

And he charged, their blades met again, clashing, then retreating, then smacking into each other again, not once did either of them give the other a single advantage, they were completely equal.

They circled each other keeping their blades at the ready, then clashed, this time each pulled back several steps, before charging forwards.

Eragon had no clue how long they battled, how long their blades intertwined, how often they were barely a hairs breadth from each other, before they pulled away, only re-clash seconds later.

Their blades clashed again, above both of their heads, their eyes were met, he was only just taller than her, they kept pressing their blades against each other, neither could gain the advantage in strength.

But Eragon dropped his blade, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he charged, knocking them both over and onto the ground.

His own hands wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms above her head, but one of her knees smashed into his ribs, and she gained the advantage, and she rolled him over so that she was on top.

Using her legs Arya pressed him down, and her hands now wrapped around his wrists.

But she made one mistake, her face was too close to his, and he smacked his forehead up into hers.

And with that he shoved her off and walked off to pick up Zar'roc while she was stunned.

When he turned, the red blade now back in his hand, she was watching him, her own sword in her hand as well.

He licked his lips, lifted his left hand, and, using just his middle and ring finger, pulled the fingers towards himself, telling her to come. And come she did and once again Eragon and Arya were locked in a furious whirl of blades.

Spinning away from one clash, hours later, Eragon used the momentum to slash from his spin at her, but she had the same idea and their blades met with jarring force.

They pulled away, both intent on one thing, and they both succeeded, their blades touched each other's throats, their bodies practically pressed together.

Her face was the epitome of seriousness, but his was a victorious grin.

"You pass" she said calmly, removing her blade and stepping away.

"And so do you" he replied sheathing Zar'roc, still grinning madly.

The crowd, that had gathered while they sparred, cheered as the fight ended, Fredric walked through the crowd to Eragon "Incredible, just amazing. Even I learned some new moves watching you two!"

Arya turned to leave, but as she was doing so, she gestured, with a single discrete finger, to a knoll nearly a mile away. And with that she walked away, the crowd parting before her.

"So anything else you want to test" he said, his red eyes following Arya as she left.

"After that? I don't think we need any more testing" said Fredric shaking his head in amazement.

"That showed my skill with a sword, true, but I was wielding it alone. Surely in a battle, or a war type thing I'd be fighting with a shield, or in armour or something."

"True enough" Fredric drew his mind away from the fight "You ever fought with a shield?"

"Nope" answered Eragon cheerfully.

"In armour?" Eragon shook his head "Right... any weapons other than your sword?"

"My bow, my dagger and my fists."

"I see" Fredric stared at him carefully "Well let's see how you do with a bow first."

Eragon nodded and was lead by Fredric to the targets.

'_Are you trying to make Arya angry?' _asked Saphira her gaze moving from Eragon to the elf, who was watching him from quite a way away, her expression becoming more irate as he ignored her, back to Eragon.

'_Yes.'_

She snorted, causing the small group who were staring at her to jump, as smoke emerged from her nostrils.

"Alright, let's have a look at that" he gestured to Eragon's bow which was handed over quickly "Right... well" he pulled it back then let it go with a twang "Over here should do."

Eragon was led a bit closer to the straw dummies, "From here it should be reasonably difficult to fire quickly and accurately. Go ahead, let's see how you do."

Pulling an arrow from his quiver he knocked it and drew the string back, surprised at the ease.

Eragon paused, and dropped the arrow.

"Something wrong?" asked Fredric

Eragon ignored him and drew the bow again, this time without an arrow, once again it was easy, too easy, in fact...

"It feels like I'm going to break it" he commented.

"Break it? Really, its takes a pretty strong arm to pull that and it doesn't look too weak."

"No" agreed Eragon examining the bow "But I have gotten stronger."

"People can't get strong enough to break a bow by not using it for a few weeks, no human..." Fredric stopped and glanced from Eragon to Saphira.

"I'm not human" remarked Eragon still examining the bow.

"True" he agreed shakily "Well the armoury is just over there, we can see if they have a good bow for you" he regained his cheer and enthusiasm quickly.

"Yeah" Eragon continued to examine the bow, but soon headed over to Saphira and attached it the saddle.

'_It's important to you' _said Saphira watching him sombrely.

'_Garrow made it for me' _he told her, she may share his mind but something's she didn't see, for some reason that was one of them.

She watched him carefully, paying particular attention to the sad, regretful face expression he wore.

"Alright, so to the armoury" he said grinning, his former sorrow disappearing.

"Here try this" Eragon tried, then cast it into the steadily growing pile "Too weak."

"What about this one?"

"No" he placed it in the pile too, it had nearly shattered when he had drawn how he would need it, quickly and without perfect accuracy in the amount of strength he exerted.

"What about this?"

He tried "Nope."

"... umm, shall we try the longbows?" asked Fredric scratching the back of his head, they had gone through numerous different woods and styles but none were tough enough. Orik was sharpening his axe in a corner.

"Sure."

It took them seven differently wooded and styled longbows to find a good one.

He shot another arrow right into the head of the dummy hitting right where the eye would be "Nice shot!" complimented Fredric "Is that one alright, you seem to be firing quite rapidly?"

"It's good" said Eragon pulling the string back "Still a bit weak... I'll have to be careful. And it's too long to be practical" Fredric looked dismayed "But it'll do."

Fredric nodded not at all happy with that result "Sorry, the only bows stronger are the elves and the dwarves. The elves aren't exactly in reach and the dwarves only make their bows for their own."

Orik watched carefully.

"Fair enough" Eragon shot another arrow, this one pierced straight through his previous arrow.

"Very nice!"

"Hmm" but to Eragon it still wasn't good enough, he could shoot an arrow with fairly good accuracy from more than one hundred meters, but the bow still wasn't strong enough, if he pulled it just to hard it would break.

"I could speak to Hrothgar" Eragon and Fredric looked over to the dwarf who was looking at the target "Dwarven bows are for dwarves true... but perhaps an exception can be made" Fredric watched in shock "I wouldn't get your hopes up, but I'll see what he can do about getting you a good bow."

"Thank you" said Eragon seriously.

Orik waved it off, but given Fredric's shock this wasn't something that often happened, if it happened at all.

"Still for now, this is perfect" incredulous looks met him, given his complaints "...ly alright" now he was met with amused grins.

"Alright, now that we've judged your skill with a bow, we should try you out with a shield."

"I'm game."

"Good... hmm" Fredric surveyed him for several seconds.

"What?"

"Well we could see how you fight under armour as well, it'll slow you down, and its heavy, but it'll be good to get used to the weight."

"I'm in, suit me up" he said with a grin.

A shirt of chain mail was pulled on over his head, a nice simple cuirass, designed to protect the torso, and only the torso, was strapped over his torso. Spaulders covered his shoulders, but the chain mail around his armpits was exposed.

Tassets were attached to the cuirass and protected his upper legs with his shins being protected on both sides by a pair of full greaves.

Fingerless gauntlets were strapped onto his forearm and covered some of his hand. An arming cap was pulled onto his head and, finally, a T-shaped barbute was pulled over that.

"How you feeling?" asked Fredric grinning at his grumpy expression.

"Honestly? Utterly pissed off, now hand me that shield and let's get to me beating you senseless"

Laughter met his ears and a large leather buckler was pressed into his left hand, he struggled to get a good grip before finding one. Then Zar'roc was drawn from it's sheathe on his belt, which was strapped around his waist and held a good part of the amour together.

"Alright, come on then" said Fredric, his large two handed sword in his palms.

Eragon moved around slowly, pacing in a circle with Fredric.

"Keep the shield close to your torso, just under your chin" he advised watching Eragon move.

Following the advice, the shield was pulled closer to him.

Eragon shot forwards letting his blade strike in a whirlwind of steel, Fredric's heavy two handed sword was batted aside and he was left exposed. But Eragon pulled away from the encounter and let him recover.

And recover Fredric did, he reaffirmed his grip on the sword and they resumed their circular march.

"Use you shield as a defence against attacks your sword would falter against, and as a ram to smash into your enemies."

Following the next piece of advice Eragon marched forwards and caught a blow by Fredric's sword on the shield, then he pushed him over using said shield, his sword was still embedded a good inch into the wood.

"Haha, not bad" said Fredric yanking his blade from the shield at Eragon's insistence "Buts let see how you do against numbers" he called to a few of the other fighters, four humans, one wielding a mace, one a spear and two sword and shields, and two dwarves each wielding heavy axes.

"Think you can match them?" challenged Fredric.

Eragon lowered his stance, set the shield back in front of his chest and kept Zar'roc pointed to his front "Bring it on."

Four long sweaty hours, several different weapons and numerous bruises and gashes, for his enemies, and Eragon was finally done.

He tossed the spear, the last weapon Fredric wanted him to try, down into a pile of others, a mace, a scimitar, a pair of daggers, a large heavy war axe were also in the pile.

He then set about stripping off the amour, revealing his three day old shirt now sweaty and covered in small blood stains, only two rips were on the material, on when Fredric had hit him in the less armoured area under his armpit and another on his leg just above the greaves but below to tassets, where a dwarf had given him a small nick.

He stretched and clicked out his neck, enjoying being free of armour.

"Well I must admit" Fredric was still panting heavily from the fight "That was a fine battle" he looked over to the other combatants, he had been able to keep his injuries down to several bruises and numerous scraps and just one cut on his chin , the other weren't so lucky.

Though most had escaped mainly unscathed, apart from their prides and a few bruises and cuts, one human had gotten a rather nasty gash on his leg and one of the dwarves had been hit, very hard, on the head with a mace, thankfully he was wearing a helmet otherwise his brains would currently be decorating the field, as it was he had mild concussion.

"Agreed" said Eragon grasping Fredric's forearm, Fredric grabbed his back.

"Hey Orik, I have something to do. Is it okay if I meet you at one of the gates?" Orik followed Eragon's gaze to Arya who was still stood, proud and perfect, quite far away now.

"Certainly" agreed the dwarf "I'll wait, just come and find me."

"Right... see you then" Eragon clambered up onto Saphira, the yew bow in a holder on his back, it was long, and unwieldy, nothing like his bow. The one Garrow made for him was perfect, not too long but not so short that there wasn't enough power, but it would have to do.

They flew over Arya once _'You find her form pleasing do you not?'_

'_Of course' _said Eragon, his having been trailing up and down her leather clad body long before Saphira had spoken_ 'Who wouldn't?'_

'_Her face does have more character than most of you humans. Buts it's long, like a horse, and overall she's rather shapeless' _said Saphira haughtily, glaring down at Arya as she circled the elf again.

'_I think most humans would be inclined to disagree' _their eyes met, red meeting green _'Best go down now. Before she gets angry.'_

'_Oh yes, we wouldn't want that' _said Saphira sarcastically _'After all it's not like you made her wait for five hours is it. It's not like you were purposefully trying to anger her, and it's not like you're a shade or something.'_

'_Good point Saphira, we certainly weren't trying to do anything like that.'_

She landed roughly next to the elf, Eragon fell from Saphira and landed in a lump on the ground, the picture of exhaustion.

The elf said something, but a glance told Eragon it was directed towards Saphira and so he ignored it and turned his head the other way looking back to the training grounds.

"Shur'turgal."

He stood, his expression changing into a cold hard mask, turning his crimson gaze upon the elf. He looked her up and down, making no secret of the fact that he was checking her out, and she wasn't embarrassed, and if she was she didn't show it "You seem to have recovered" he said calmly.

"Yes" her answer was stiff and formal showing no emotion.

'_Eragon what are you...'_

'_Saphira... stay out of this_' his tone was cold, and dangerous, and he shoved her mind away from his own soon after saying that.

He met her emerald eyes confidently "You saved my life" she stated simply "Know that that is a debt I must repay."

"It was nothing" he said waving it away. They started at each other for some minutes, he wasn't sure how long exactly, before he finally broke the silence "How did you end up in Gilead?"

A pained expression crossed her face "Let us walk" Eragon followed a few paces behind Arya as they descended from the knoll and towards Farthen Dur.

"Ajihad told me you were present when Saphira's egg appeared."

Unsure as to whether or not it was a question Eragon nodded.

"Then know this; at the moment you first beheld it, I was captured by Durza" Eragon twitched at the name, if Arya noticed she made no comment, although she may have been too absorbed in her own bitterness and grief to notice "It was he who led the Urgals that ambushed and slew my companions, Faolin and Glenwing. Somehow he knew where to wait for us... we had no warning. I was drugged and transported to Gilead. There, Durza was charged by Galbatorix to learn where I had sent the egg and all I knew of Ellesmera."

Her jaw was clenched and her eyes icy as she glared ahead "He tried for months without success. His methods were... harsh. When torture failed, he ordered his soldier to use me as they would. Fortunately, I still had enough strength to nudge their minds and make them incapable. At last Galbatorix ordered that I be brought to Uru'baen. Dread filled me when I learned this, as I was weary in both body and mind and had no strength to resist him. If it were not for you, I would have stood before Galbatorix in a week's time."

Eragon's face was cold, and stony, no emotion crossed his face, but a single fleeting glance into those crimson eyes would send a man insane with fear, the pure and utter rage and hate that filled them would make hardened soldiers wet themselves and kings bow.

"Why tell me this?" he asked his mind remembering the injuries that had battered her skin.

"So that you know what I was saved from. Do not presume I can ignore your deed."

"Well" Eragon voice became lighter "At least you still have all four limbs, if I was going to torture someone I'd definitely start with the limbs, maybe the genitals if I'm feeling particularly evil."

Arya gave him an odd glance, clearly unsure about him, but kept any thought to herself.

"Yeah" he continued "I think taking a sledge hammer breaking every bit of their limbs, all four of them, repeatedly then healing it all up and starting again would be a much better way of torturing someone."

"You're strange" she stated, not in an insulting way just in an honest way.

Eragon glanced at her, making sure she could clearly see his crimson eyes "Never forget what I am, elf."

Arya looked away, avoiding those mad eyes, and looked straight ahead "I..." she stopped as a mind pressed down on her own, squeezing it.

"Now elf, let me ask you something... you told no one of what you saw... correct?"

She nodded, honesty radiated from her mind, and Eragon nodded "Good, now you will tell no one of that, do you understand?"

She nodded again, not backing away as he approached.

"Now that is good" he stood close in front of her now, very close, their bodies barely an inch apart, an inch he was all too happy to close.

And now they stood, their bodies pressed against each other, Eragon could feel each and every curve of Arya's form. He could hear Saphira trying to speak to him, but another mental shove kept her away.

"Because if you did I would rip apart you mind, and right now, I really don't want to have to kill you, or make you little more than a vegetable."

And with that warning he pulled away from her and walked off, his mind removing itself from hers as well. Arya followed after several moments, falling into step beside him.

"The elves will not react kindly to... what you are" she said warningly "Despite your rescue of me and the fact that you are a rider, trust with them will be hard earned."

"I don't need their trust, only their knowledge" said Eragon.

"And yet having their trust will be the only way to gain their knowledge."

Saphira paced some ways behind them, Eragon could tell she was angry at him, but what the elf had seen was more dangerous than Saphira's anger.

"True enough, but at the same time, I hold all the cards here."

"Oh, you do? How?"

"Simple, I'm the Rider, they need me. I could just join Galbatorix and gain power, simple and easy. But instead I'll go to the elves, but the threat of me joining Galbatorix should be enough. After all, with another rider under his control he could expand his empire far and wide, perhaps even to Ellesmera."

Arya frowned darkly "It would not be wise to threaten my race."

Here Eragon chuckled "I'm not wise."

They locked eyes again "No, you are not."

"HA! I appreciate the kind comments, elf."

They continued to walk in an insufferable silence, for Arya, Eragon was just walking along happily.

"Despite the fact that you are what you are, the elves will not deny you training, once they learn exactly what you are."

"Which no one is quite sure of, right?" asked Eragon with a grin.

"Yes, so do you know what you are?"

"No" Arya frowned again "Only that I'm me."

"Hmm" she thought carefully for many minutes "I will have to think more on this, perhaps I can solve this riddle, if not then someone in Ellesmera may be able to help."

"Someone?"

"Yes" her tone became stiff and cautious again, his line of questioning was uncomfortable for her.

Eragon sighed "So what will you do now?"

She gave him a questioning glance.

"Will you return to Ellesmera, will you stay at the Varden, will you wander off into a pit of lava or will you get killed by a giant wolf?"

Clearly Arya didn't like, or was at least confused by, his attitude, as she frowned, again "There is still much to be done here. I cannot abandon the Varden... Ajihad needs my help" there was silence again "I've seen you tested in both arms and magic. Brom taught you well. You are ready to proceed in you training.

"Oh? So you mean for me to go to Ellesmera."

"Yes."

Irritation at this sparked up in him, but he crushed it down "And if I don't want to?"

She stiffened now, her shoulders tensing "Then I suspect little could stop you."

"Hmm, so when?"

It took her a moment to realise what he was asking about "Not for some weeks."

"Right... so what did the twins want me to do that got you all hot and bothered?"

Emerald eyes glared at him "It is possible, with years of discipline and training to summon the true form of something by speaking its name in the ancient language. With that one gains total control over the object. Its why ones true name is always hidden, for using it one can gain complete domination over a person. It's a skill not even the twins have gained."

"Sounds fun" once again she gave him a confused stare "When we spoke, in your mind, I said that I had seen you before" she nodded "I saw you in a dream, it was like scrying, and afterwards I could scry you. I saw you quite a lot in those dreams. So is it possible to scry in your sleep?"

"There were times" she started slowly, her lips pursed pensively "when I felt another presence watching me, but I was often confused and feverish. I've never heard of anyone in lore of legend being able to scry in their sleep."

"Great" Eragon sighed, fiddling with Brom's ring as he often did since getting it "This ring" he lifted it so that it glinted in the light "It has the same mark thats on your shoulder, what does it mean?"

"You have a ring with the yawe on it?" she asked sharply.

"Yawe? Well if it's the same as the one of your shoulder then yes. It was Brom's. See?" he held out his hand, unwilling to remove the ring from his finger.

"This is a token given only to the most valued elf friends..." she examined the ring "So valued in fact that it has not been used in centuries. Or so I thought. I never knew Queen Islanzadi though so highly of Brom."

"What does it mean?" he said pulling back his hand.

She paused to consider it "It is an elven symbol, used to indicate a bond of trust. Tell no one of my tattoo, it should not be revealed. But you should wear that ring, it will give you protection should you meet my people by chance. And it may gain you favour with the queen."

"Well, I wasn't going to take it off. It belonged to Brom, my mentor" he gazed down at the sapphire "One of few things I have left of him."

"I-I understand" she said falteringly, clearly unnerved by his sombre tone.

"So what's your queen like?" he asked. Arya became, if anything, tenser 'Wow, I have a knack for picking uncomfortable topics.'

"She is... a stunning beauty and has led us well for many years... though..." she faltered again "she is perhaps judgemental... and erratic. I would advise you to be careful around her, tread lightly, if you must tread at all."

"Excellent, she sounds lovely" once again he received the confused stare, though there was slightly more amusement in it than previously "I'll remind you again though, tell anyone of _that_ and I _will_ kill them, and I _will_ kill you, and I _will_ kill anyone they've told, and I _will_ kill anyone they've hinted at it to" his eyes were cold, and calculating, like two crimson threats inlaid into his skull.

"I do understand, no one will learn of that" she said with an almost formal tone.

"Goody, well I have a friend to visit so I'm going to cut this short, 'kay?"

"Yes, that is fine, farewell."

"One thing before I go" she turned back to look at him.

'_Eragon! That is very inadvisable!'_

He ignored Saphira, and looked Arya right in the eye "Arya" she blinked, it was the first time he had used her name in this conversation "You have one nice bum" with a slap onto said bum, he leapt up onto Saphira and they flew off into the air, he could feel Arya's angry gaze following them.

'_Honestly, you do seem intent on getting us killed'_

'_Hey, I resent that accusation... it's completely true but I still resent it.'_

'_Eragon...' _he frowned, sensing her line of questioning_ 'What did she see that made you so angry.'_

'_Saphira, you have things you hide... I do too' _he said coldly.

They came in to land on the Isidar Mithrim, and Eragon leapt down, but Saphira wasn't done.

'_What are you talking abo...'_

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Saphira flinched away as he roared at her "I know you're hiding something from me. I know Brom told you something, something you don't reveal to me! You hide things, I do too."

Saphira was silent, her eyes focused on the gem floor. Nearly five minutes passed like this.

"I'm sorry" she looked up finding Eragon, near tears before her "But this is something, something incredibly... something valuable to me, but not in a good way. Letting the elf live whilst know that is hard enough. I don't want you to know that Saphira, I don't want anyone to know that. She tore it from my mind and it took all of my will not to crush her."

He looked up into her big sapphire eyes "No one else will learn my secret... I swear it... no one... not even you... UNDERSTAND?" that last shout seemed to take away everything he had left, and he dropped to the floor, sitting sloppily on the sapphire.

Saphira nodded sadly _'I do little one.'_

"Thank you... Saphira... thank you."

'_I... I'm not asking you to tell me little one, but if you ever want to talk about it, or anything, I'm here for you, nothing could ever damage your standing in my eyes.'_

Eragon laughed, confusing the dragon _'I'm glad you think so lowly of me.'_

And then she laughed along with him.

And then...

"OH BUGGER! We were supposed to meet Orik, quickly Saphy fly" he jumped back onto her back, and, with a snort of amusement, she took off heading down to Tronjheim's gates.


	11. Waiting for Blood

**Chapter 11: Waiting for Blood.**

Eragon glanced around the room.

"Eragon! I'd hoped you'd come."

"You know, the Varden are really shit at treating prisoners, where are the rats, the raggedy sheets, the grime and the chains. This place is rubbish."

"Ha! Yeah I know, I expected the same. But Ajihad gives me all this as long as I don't cause trouble. And they bring me huge meals, and anything I want from the library. If I'm not careful I'll turn into a fat scholar."

A victorious grin lit up Eragon's face.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, I just should've put money on that" Murtagh blinked again "So for now you're happy?"

He nodded "Yeah, I was angry at first, but then I realised that this was really for the best. Even if I had freedom I'd spend most of my time in my room anyway."

"Good... my offer still stands by the way, and if you're not free by the time I have to leave for the elves, I'll get you out then."

"Thanks. But for now, I'm content... but what's this about leaving for the elves. Come on, tell me everything that's happened. I bet I've missed a bunch."

And so Eragon told him, he skimmed some parts of the tale, skipped others, but described in detail fighting Arya and also the exact feel of her bum.

Murtagh laughed as he finished "Somehow I get the feeling we're both going to be killed because you can't keep your hands to yourself... still" he paused in contemplation "I suspect Arya is more important than either of us thought. Consider what you've learned. She is a master of the sword, powerful in magic, and, most significantly, was chosen to guard Saphira's egg. She can't be ordinary, even among the elves."

"Maybe" said Eragon.

"So you're gonna get to go see the elves. Wicked, I mean I wouldn't want to go there... as me... but if I was someone else it'd be great."

"I guess."

"You're unsure... is it about..." Murtagh glanced to the door "that."

"Mostly, but there are other things as well."

"Like?"

"Like how I don't like people deciding what I do, like how Urgals are being gathered to destroy the Varden, all these things are reasons for me to not go."

Murtagh nodded "True enough. But you still want to?"

"Of course, they sound like a lovely bunch, although if they're all like Arya I'll take a rain check, cause I don't think I could stand that level of seriousness without committing homicide."

Murtagh's snort filled the room, before a comfortable silence fell over the two "You know, I find this imprisonment oddly peaceful. For once in my life I don't have to be afraid. I know I ought to be... yet something about this place puts me at ease. A good night's sleep helps, too."

"I know what you mean" Eragon yawned "I made sure Tornac was okay for you."

Murtagh looked up "Really, is he?"

"Let me guess" said Eragon with grin "You forgot all about the little grey horse."

"Well I had other stuff on my mind" responded Murtagh.

"True, true... well yeah he's fine..." there was silence again, this time Eragon broke it "So Nasuada said she visited you. She say anything interesting?"

Murtagh looked into the distance "No, she only wanted to meet me. Doesn't she look like a princess? And the way she carries herself? When she first entered through that doorway, I thought she was one of the great ladies of Galbatorix's court. I've seen earls and counts who had wives that, compared to her, were more fitted for life as a hog than of nobility."

Eragon cocked an eyebrow "Easy there Murtagh, there are safer people to crush on the Ajihad's daughter."

"Hey" shouted Murtagh "I don't have a crush."

"Oh really so the whole" Eragon voice went high pitched "Oh my god, Nasuada is so beautiful I want to settle down and have fifty children with her" he stopped the annoying tone "was just natural appreciation of beauty."

"I didn't say that" he complained, but Eragon just glanced at him "Oh fuck off" he lobbed the scroll he had been reading when Eragon came in at Eragon who deftly snatched it from the air.

Eragon smirked at him.

"Prick" muttered Murtagh glaring away.

"Ha!"

"Yeah well, at least I don't have a crush on the elf" Murtagh glowered at him.

"Really? Incredible... You know if it weren't for you pledging eternal love to Nasuada" here Murtagh growled "I'd assume you preferred men."

"You're impossible."

"My speciality... Murtagh" his tone was unusually serious "How long are you going to remain imprisoned here? You can't hide forever."

He shrugged carelessly, but there was a weight behind Eragon's words "For now I'm content to stay and rest. There no reason for me to leave, not now, and I won't let the twins examine me. No doubt I'll tire of this eventually but for now, as I said before, I'm content."

Eragon's eyes snapped open at the first sound of commotion. Leaping from his bed he quickly dressed and grabbed Zar'roc and his new yew bow. Stepping out onto the edge of the cave he looked down to the Isidar Mithrim.

An agitated dwarf stood there, waving his arms about frantically "You must come, Argetlam! Great trouble, Ajihad summons you. There is no time!"

"Huh?" said Eragon flatly.

The dwarf only shook his head, his beard swung about madly "Go, you must! Carkna bragha! Now!"

"Alright, alright" said Eragon.

'_Wakey, wakey Saphira' _he said to his dragon as she lay on her pillow.

'_I wasn't asleep' _she said standing up.

'_No, you were probably awake before I was. Now let's go.'_

Eragon clambered up onto her back and she flew them down, with all speed, to Tronjheim's gates.

Stood there, waiting for them, was Orik, his expression grim "Come the others are waiting?" he hurried of and Eragon followed behind him with long strides.

"What's going on?'

"I don't know enough myself, wait until you hear Ajihad."

They reached and entered the study quickly, Ajihad stood examining a map, Arya and a man with wiry arms also stood.

"Good you're here Eragon. Meet Jormundur, my second in command."

Eragon nodded to him and received a respectful bow in return, then they both turned their attention to Ajihad.

"I roused the five of you because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel beneath Tronjheim. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him, an army of Urgals maybe a day's march from here."

"Fuck" muttered Eragon under Jormundur's and Orik's own cursing and questioning.

"Quiet! There is more. The Urgals aren't approached over the land... but under it. We're going to be attacked from below."

Eragon turned to Orik as Jormundur continued to question Ajihad "Why didn't the dwarves know of this sooner? And how did the Urgals find the tunnels?"

Orik looked at him a few moments "We're lucky to know about this early" Ajihad, Jormundur and Arya all turned to listen to him "There are hundreds of tunnels through the Beor Mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have just as easily received no warning!"

Ajihad pointed to somewhere on the map "This is where the dwarf claimed to have come from."

"Orthiad!"

"Wanna explain that Orik, for those of us who don't know about ancient dwarven dwellings?"

Orik didn't even spare him an exasperated glance and just started answering "An ancient dwelling of ours that was deserted when Tronjheim was completed. During its time it was the greatest of our cities. But no one's lived there for centuries."

"And it's old enough for some of the tunnels to have collapsed" said Ajihad "That's how we surmise it was found from the surface. I suspect Orthiad is now being called Ithro Zhada. It's most likely where the Urgals have been migrating too all this time. From there they can get to anywhere in the Beor mountains, they have the power to destroy both the Varden and the dwarves."

"Just fucking great" murmured Eragon.

"Do you know how many Urgals are there? Are Galbatorix's troops with them? We can't plan a defence without knowing how large their army is."

Eragon frowned at the ceiling as they continued to speak "Unlikely."

All eyes turned to him "What is unlikely rider?" asked Orik.

"That Galbatorix has his own troops with them."

"And why is that?" now it was Ajihad asking.

"Simple, I remembered something Brom told me, his... narration of the Fall" they all watched him still wondering what he was talking about "His dragon was killed by Urgals."

Realisation showed in Arya's eyes but the others were still confused.

"So he sends the Urgals to destroy us, and then, once we are gone and they are weakened, he will crush them."

Ajihad stared at him "Are you certain?"

"There is one other thing Ajihad, Tarok, Gashz, Durza and Ushnark the Mighty, Galbatorix and Durza I know, but Tarok and Gashz, do either of them sound human?"

"No" Ajihad conceded "That means Durza is most likely with them" he frowned down at the map again.

"He is" all eyes were back to Eragon.

"How do you know that?" asked Ajihad warily.

Eragon smiled at him grimly "I can feel it" he poked the side of his own head "Right here."

Ajihad watched him a few more moments "Well that's some good news, the army is most likely just Urgals. But even so... I've spoken with Hrothgar and we've decided on a course of action. We are to concentrate the Urgals into three of the larger tunnels and channel them outside into Farthen Dur so that they don't swarm into Tronjheim like locusts."

"Or maggots on a corpse" said Eragon quietly.

Ajihad nodded in agreement "I need you, Eragon and Arya, to help the dwarves collapse extraneous tunnels. The job is too big for normal means. Two groups of dwarves are already working on it, one outside Tronjheim, the other beneath it. Eragon you're to work with the one outside, Arya you'll be with the one underground. Orik will lead you to them."

"Is there a reason we're not collapsing all the tunnels?" asked Eragon, his hand twitching slightly.

"Doing that" said Orik "Would force the Urgals to clear the rubble and they might go a way we don't want them to, and if they attack another city we might not be able to get there in time to help."

"There's another reason as well, Hrothgar told me that Tronjheim sits on such a dense network of tunnels that collapsing them too many might cause the city to sink under its own weight, we can't risk that."

Jormundur listened intently then spoke "So then there won't be any fighting inside Tronjheim? You said they would be channelled outside, into Farthen Dur."

Eragon crept up next to Arya, watching Orik, Jormundur and Ajihad debate, and tapped her lightly on the rear.

He received a small glare in return before she focused her attention back to the three.

Ajihad squared his shoulders "The Urgals will arrive in a matter of hours. We know their numbers are great, but we must hold Farthen Dur. Failure will mean the dwarves downfall, death for the Varden, and the eventual defeat for Surda and the elves. This is one battle we cannot lose. Now, go complete your tasks! Jormundur, ready the men for battle."

Eragon chuckled darkly "Perfect" he muttered licking the lips, all four of the others, apart from Saphira, stopped to look at him "I've been waiting for a blood bath."

Storming dramatically from the room, he pushed the heavy doors open with ease and heard, just behind him, Orik say "That is one scary Rider."

Anticipation welled up in him. Fear, mixed with sadistic joy, created a terrifying combination that resulted in a rider, or perhaps a shade, so ready for battle, that he could practically taste blood on his tongue.

"Let's go" he clambered up onto Saphira's back and let her guide him to where the dwarves worked.

"There a tunnel about four yards beneath us. Any help you could give us would be appreciated."

Eragon looked over the site "Great, shift everyone and I'll have it down in... two seconds!"

The dwarf stared at him unsurely but ordered the dwarves to move all the same.

'_Honestly Eragon, you're going to end up killing yourself.'_

'_I'll take more time on the next one, spoil sport' _she huffed at him, but he ignored her and focused on the magic "Thrysta Deloi" the earth tumbled and collapsed with ease.

"Nice work Argetlam, come another tunnel over here" he was lead by the same sharp nosed dwarf that had first spoken to him to another tunnel, he took more time on this one, weakening sections, and enlarge facture, but the tunnel still collapsed in two minutes.

Over the next few hours Eragon collapsed more than a dozen tunnels, taking longer each time, trying to preserve some strength, at Saphira's insistence.

But still, as he finished a small glimmer of light appeared over the edge of Farthen Dur, he looked back to Tronjheim, a band of women and children were leaving Tronjheim, and a small group of warriors, primarily older man and boys, guarded the group.

But at Tronjheim's base the dwarves and Varden were assembling their soldiers, they were massed into three battalions.

One figure left the battalion, dressed in heavy armour, and raced towards Eragon. It was Orik "Ajihad wants you to join the army. There are no more tunnels to cave in. Food is waiting for the both of you."

Eragon and Saphira ate their bread and dried meat gratefully, instead of a killer headache the aches of using too much magic were what he faced now, something he hadn't felt in a while.

'_I told you that you shouldn't use so much magic, but did you listen NO!"_

'_Oh shut up you mangy lizard' _he shouted back through their link.

Saphira huffed and looked away, to where Orik approached, leading a line of dwarves each carrying piles of heavy plate armour _'I wonder what that is?' _she asked, curiosity outweighing annoyance.

'_No clue... wait a second...' _Eragon carefully thought up an image and sent it to Saphira.

'_Well, what...Oh'_ the image slowly showed itself to her, showing herself, in glorious armour, exactly the same armour as the dwarves carried.

"A gift from Hrothgar" said Orik presenting him with a piece that was intricately engraved and covered in gold filigree "It has lain so long among our others treasure that it was almost forgotten. It was forged in another age, before the fall of the Riders."

'_Well? Shall we?' _asked Eragon smirking to Saphira.

'_Certainly.'_

A good deal of struggling later and Saphira was completely outfitted, it made her look very intimidating, and Eragon told Saphira as much, which pleased her greatly.

"I brought you armour as well" said Orik picking up some other armour "Though it took much searching to find it in your size. We rarely forge arms for men or elves. I don't know who this was made for, but it has never been used and should serve you well."

Quickly and effectively Eragon pulled on the armour, it was of a far better make than the armour Fredric had given him, the leather backed mail shirt showed no signs of wear and tear, no signs of dulling either, and neither did the greaves and bracer, nor the mail backed gauntlets.

He pulled the leather cap of his head, then gently placed the gold and silver helm on his head, Orik pressed a broad shield, emblazoned with an oak tree, into his hands.

"Thanks" said Eragon, knowing they had been given several fortunes, if not more, in these gifts.

"Save your thanks for when they save your life" said Orik with morbid humour.

"In that case screw you" Eragon nodded "I'll retract that statement once this armour saves my life and thank you afterwards."

Orik chuckled, just as the three battalions started to move.

"So what do we do?" asked Eragon watching them move.

"Follow them and hope for the best Rider" said Orik grimly, before following behind a battalion as it headed towards the crater wall.

"Any news about the Urgals?"

"No, only that scouts have been posted in the tunnels and nothing has been seen, or heard... yet."

"Well aren't you a useful bunch" complained Eragon, frowning.

Orik smiled slightly, fairly used to Eragon by now.

Eragon looked around. The battalion had halted at one of the collapsed tunnels. The rubble had been piled in such as way that it would be easy for anyone inside the tunnel to climb out.

Lanterns were staked into the ground atop poles, they provided a great pool of like that glowed like an evening sun.

Eragon noticed with no small amount of glee that fires heating huge cauldrons of pitched along the rim of the tunnels roof.

Unwilling to sit and wait Eragon helped a group of men dig trenches between sapling that had been sharpened and pounded into the ground between the battalion and the tunnel.

Orik returned after they had finished.

"All the men and dwarves are on the battlefield. Tronjheim has been sealed off. Hrothgar has taken charge of the battalion of our left, Ajihad the one ahead of us."

"And this one?"

"Jormundur?"

Eragon paused, and stiffened. Orik watching him worriedly as he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Murtagh" he called to the man riding a grey war horse.

Orik cursed and leapt to his feet.

"It's all right. Ajihad released me."

"Why would he do that?" demanded Orik.

"He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intention" he smiled wryly "Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."

Eragon gave him a grin, which Murtagh returned.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Orik, keeping his axe ready in his hand.

"Because I say so."

Ajihad strolled towards them, a breastplate covering his chest, and his ivory handled sword in his hand.

He placed a hand on Eragon shoulder and led him away from the others, out of hearing range "Good, Orik outfitted you" he cast an eye over Eragon's armour.

"Yep... anything seen yet, I'm getting tired of waiting."

Ajihad smiled "I'll be sure to inform them of your annoyance when they arrive. But no nothing..." he took his time to carefully think on his next few words "One of the twins is staying in Tronjheim. He's going to watch the battle from the dragonhold and relay information through his brother to me. I know you can speak with you mind. I need you to tell the twins anything, _anything_, unusual you see while fighting. Also, I'll relay orders to you through them, or rather requests. Is that acceptable?"

Eragon nodded, his face a scowl "Tell the twins that if they try to take anything from my mind I will personally rip out their hearts and eat it for breakfast."

"I will inform them" said Ajihad seriously, knowing that Eragon was serious "You're not a foot soldier, or horsemen, nor any other type of warrior I'm used to commanding. Battle may prove differently, but I think you and Saphira will be safer on the ground. In the air, you'll be a choice target for Urgal archers. Will you fight from Saphira's back?"

Eragon shrugged, he had never fought from Saphira, hell he'd never fought from even horseback "I'll do whatever I feel like doing at that particular moment."

"Eragon, may I make a request, just one thing I want to ask of you" Eragon nodded "Avoid unnecessary risks. The Varden cannot afford to lose you."

Eragon clasped and hand on Ajihad shoulder, squeezing quite tightly, and the Varden's leader noticed it "I don't intend on dying here" said Eragon looking straight into Ajihad's eyes.

Ajihad nodded and walked away.

Heading back to Murtagh and Orik, Eragon spotted a raven haired, tawny skinned woman, and smirked.

"So you fight with us?" he said reaching her side.

Arya gazed up to him with her green eyes "I do what I must" was her stern reply, as she turned away.

"Fair enough. But try not to die would ya, after all the effort I put into saving your fine ass..." he continued to mutter ineligibly for several moments.

"I am not some helpless human female. Elves train both male and females to fight" she said warningly.

"I know elf, I fought you, I don't need you to tell me you're skilled. One thing though" she turned her gaze back to him "Sitja lifa alfrinn alfa" stay live she elf, not the best translated sentence, but pretty good given his crappy grasp of the ancient language, she turned her gaze away from him, yet again "Wiol eka" For me.

He saw her shiver at his words, but turned her emerald gaze back to him, "It is my fate to be here. The debt must be paid."

"Sure" Eragon patted her on her head, marvelling at the softness of her hair "But be careful."

He stomped back to Murtagh, his mood both lightened, and darkened by the elf. A difficult feat, but one she had managed with ease.

"Did she say anything interesting?" asked Murtagh curiously, still sat in Tornac's saddle.

"Nothing much" was Eragon's curt reply, he didn't want to go into it. Murtagh, being the sensible type, and not wanting to die or receive descriptive threats of death, immediately dropped the subject.

Eragon glared out at the darkness as the hours passed by, the rest of the camp also grew restless, angry voices could be heard through the din.

"Why aren't they here yet?" he said finally, his patience snapping.

"You might be the only one anticipating the arrival of the Urgals, Rider" said Orik, sleepily, having given up sharpening his axe long ago.

"Everyone else seems to be anticipating it to me."

"No, they just don't want to wait, but you seem to want to fight, to slaughter and kill as you will. If it came down to it the Varden would choose to not fight, if they could, as would my race, but I suspect you would choose to fight."

"Well what can I say" Eragon shrugged, then drew Zar'roc in one fell swing, carving a Z in the air, then he raised the wine red blade into the air, before his face "Zar'roc thirsts for blood."

He licked up the steel, knowing that this blade had been stained in Urgal blood before, and barely caring. Murtagh shivered at the sight of the blade.

"Have I ever told you, you are one scary rider" said Orik, gazing at him.

"No, but what I am excuses that" Eragon sheathed Zar'roc and sank down next to Saphira "I'm bored."

"You'll be wishing for this boredom as soon as the battle starts Rider."

"No, I doubt I will. Once bathed in blood I'm sure fear will be forgotten. I just want to kill something, preferably something big, that screams a lot."

Orik watched him with some amusement, some worry "We should get some sleep. The others will wake us if something happens" he said quietly leaning back.

"Hmm... glad to have you two here" he said casually, truly grateful to have warriors like Murtagh by his side, he didn't know Orik's skills but was fairly certain he was skilled, after all he was the kings nephew. Murtagh nodded to him, half asleep, Orik was already asleep.

"And you too Saphira."

'_I'm always with you, little one.'_

He let his crimson eyes slowly, warily, close.

Blood soaked his dreams, men dwarves and Urgals died in front of him, and he loved it. But near constantly he saw Durza, his sword at the ready, asking him 'Are you prepared yet, my little shade?'

Eragon never had an answer, was he ready? Was he ready to face Durza, the man who knew his greatest weakness? Who had seen him at his lowest? Who had given him the strength Eragon had so craved? Was Eragon ready to face that?

He truly didn't know.

Then the dream started to clear, but Durza voice only became clearer as it did so.

He felt a hand touch his arm, at the same time he heard a cry from Durza's lips "YOU NEED TO BE READY!"

And he woke with a start.


	12. Tasting Blood

**Chapter 12: Tasting Blood.**

His hand snapped around the hand that had touched his arm, holding it in a pincer like grip, and his gaze locked up onto the face of whoever's hand it was.

It was Arya.

Eragon released her quickly, looking away "Sorry."

Arya made no complaint but rubbed her wrist, showing it had been quite a tight grip "It has begun."

Eragon clambered up to his feet, his armour clinking as he did so, looking over to the tunnel entrance.

"You alright there?" Murtagh looked to him, particularly his expression which wasn't a sadistic mask as expected but something more sombre, almost sad.

"Yeah... fine."

"Honestly, I thought you were looking forward to this" he challenged, reaffirming his grip on his hand and a half sword.

"I am... I am..." Eragon slowly smirked to himself "I am ready... gods cunt am I ready!" Zar'roc was ripped from its sheath and swung experimentally.

"Gods cunt" Murtagh looked back to tunnel grinning with amusement "Never heard that one before, I'll have to remember it..." he paused moment "A scout ran out of the tunnel a few minutes ago. The Urgals are coming."

Eragon knew that already. He could hear them. Hear their harsh guttural shouts echoing in the tunnel. They were faint, but growing steadily louder, as were their pounding footsteps.

Stabbing Zar'roc into the earth he strung the yew longbow Fredric had gotten for him, barely a day ago, but it sure felt longer. He knocked an arrow, drawing the string past his ear.

Then they came, clambering over the rubble, Eragon smirked in delight as the contents of the cauldrons were poured down into the mouth of the tunnel.

They screamed and they cried in pain as the scorching hot liquid lapped at their feet. Then a torch was thrown onto the pitch and the screams became inaudible over the roar of the fire.

But it didn't stop the Urgals, they kept charging like possessed demons, charging through the burning fire unquestioningly, until it was dampened, and, eventually, put out.

The archers let lose a deadly cloud of arrows, Arya let one of her own arrows join the swarm, but Eragon waited, for just the right moment. The Urgals raised shields above their heads to protect themselves from the arrows... it was then that he saw it.

"Hvass vindr" his arrow glimmered with red light, it flew straight through the soldiers and the stakes, hitting nothing, then it came to impact upon an Urgal shield, just as he intended.

The Urgal and the shield were ripped to shreds, and a great whirl of wind carried up many other ripping them apart, over twenty Urgals were killed in that one blast.

The soldiers cheered at his strike, but the Urgals kept charging, they impaled themselves upon the stakes, then forced their way past their own dead brethren, shoving aside corpses without care or respect.

A rain of arrows fell upon the battalion from the Urgal archers. Eragon's broad shield was raised carelessly over his head. Seven arrows implanted themselves into the wood.

Nothing could stop the Urgals charge, not even the line of pike men who held for several moments, but they too fell and the armies clashed for the very first time.

'_RIP THEM APART!' _he screamed with both mouth and mind, and Saphira listened, using her claw to carve through two Urgals and smacking another four down with her tail.

Eragon strutted forwards, ignoring everything other than the battle, one Urgal charged for him, Eragon ducked under the heavy weapon it wielded with ease and used Zar'roc to cuts its legs from underneath it.

It fell to the ground.

He then used his greave covered leg to kick an Urgal in the stomach, knocking it backward and into one of its brethren. Zar'roc got its first taste of blood at that moment as he shoved it through the neck of the kicked Urgal and the chest of the Urgal it fell into.

Murtagh raced Tornac to his side, using his long sword to slice through Urgal necks.

Eragon pounded another one to the ground with his shield, then stabbed it straight through the eye socket with Zar'roc, then he spun and sliced through the neck of yet another Urgal, who had hoped to take advantage of his distraction, the wine red blade gleamed in delight as blood spurted along its length.

Orik also came to his side, and with Saphira stood behind them menacingly they were a terrifying sight for the oncoming Kull.

Drawing up on the magic Eragon swung Zar'roc at the oncoming Urgals "BRISINGR" blood coloured flames covered its form and a long whip of fire raced forwards and through exactly fourteen of the Kull charging.

Then he let the flames die, and firmed up his grip of the shield, a grin on his face.

"Hey Murtagh, Orik... shall we see who kills more of these this night?"

Murtagh gave him a glance for Tornac's saddle before slicing through another Urgal "Only if those you kill with magic don't count."

He turned his gaze towards Orik "I'm in rider" his mighty axe cleaved at Urgal necks, severing head from torso.

Zar'roc itself dined on blood, carving through limb, flesh, bone and even armour "Alright, no magic kills for me" he let Zar'roc carve through another skull slicing through the brain with ease "And it starts NOW!"

With that he flung himself into battle, Saphira by his side, they charged into the Urgal units, slicing, clawing, biting, cutting and breaking their enemies apart, only when the monsters threatened to surround them did they pull back and let them recuperate, then they charged back with a vengeance, with a greater level of violence in their strikes.

Eragon used his magic sparingly, trying to save it for when he really needed it, but it was hard not to just blast Urgals to kingdom come every now and then.

Blood and gore soon covered the both of them, an intestine he had ripped from one Urgal stomach, after cutting open said stomach with Zar'roc, had wrapped itself around his arm, not that it wasn't useful for distracting enemies, who often assumed it was a whip and blocked, allowing Zar'roc to cut in through their weaknesses, but it was a pain.

Saphira was no better off, she was literally covered from head to toe in guts, a limb hung from her mouth, and blood stained her ivory white teeth a light red, almost pink.

They pulled back a third time, and Eragon cut the intestine from his arm.

"Hey Murtagh, try to hold the line" he roared over to his friend clambering up onto Saphira who was embroiled in a conflict with a spear wielding Urgal, with a simple 'Jierda' the Urgals neck broke and it fell to the ground.

"UP, UP AND AWAY!"

With that Saphira took off into the sky and soldiers rushed into to cover the gap they had created.

She flew high, and fast, out of bow range and out of sight in the dim light.

Shoving Zar'roc back into its sheath with a squelch Eragon grabbed his bow, which he had left in Saphira's saddle, and had thankfully not been broken, and drew an arrow.

'_The archers' _he said simply, knowing the partner of his mind would understand, if she hadn't been thinking the same thing.

'_Of course'_ gliding on silent wings they approached the back of the Urgals, were their archers had gathered.

'_Shall we do a repeat of my first meeting' _he said, fingering the tip of the arrow.

'_Ha, naturally, but two seems a bit few so how about...'_

'_Forty.'_

Saphira showed her satisfaction through their link _'That should do nicely.'_

They swooped down on unsuspecting Urgals, four were cleaved by Saphira's claws, and then Eragon released his arrow "BRISINGR!"

Saphira climbed into the sky at speed, as the arrow hit on Urgal in the head, blue flames exploded. More than of the Urgals forty were burned to death instantly, a good number of others were seriously injured or still on fire and quite some more were knocked back by the force of the explosion.

Whooping with delight as they climbed Eragon looked over the rest of the battle, it wasn't looking good. So he refocused as Saphira chose a different flank of the Urgal army to attack.

This time he drew Zar'roc, and they swoop down Zar'roc cut though several Urgals and Saphira took out five more, and again, before they could react, they flew far from arrow range.

They repeated the tactic, again and again and again, taking out seven or eight Urgals each time, but it wasn't enough.

On Saphira's back Eragon could see the real battle, the Varden and the dwarves were slowly being pushed back to Tronjheim. They were several clans, each fighting independently of each other.

'_Oi! Twin'_ he felt the twin flinched as he roared into his mind _'The Urgals are slowly moving forwards... here' _he sent an image _'also there doesn't seem to be any overall leader.'_

'_There doesn't?'_

'_No, now report that to your bother and get him to tell Ajihad, I have other things to do' _he shot another magic exploding fire arrow into the group, causing more screams from the Urgals, before the twin contacted him again.

'_You're to assist Hrothgar, the fight goes badly for him.'_

'_Help dwarf king, got it.'_

Saphira, who had been listening in, angled away from Jormundur battalion and landed, smashing Urgal beneath her feet and her armour, right in the centre of the Urgals.

"DIE FUCKERS!" Eragon roared, jumping down from Saphira and slashing madly with Zar'roc.

'_Saphira, connect us to the dwarves, I'll hold 'em of here.'_

She roared in agreement and set to work biting and clawing the Urgals that stood between them and the dwarven battalion, soon dwarves poured around her, protecting and guarding her from the Urgals.

Eragon marched through the Kull, with Zar'roc creating a deadly whirlwind of steel that cleaved every enemy who stood in his way, and soon he stood next to the dwarf king, who wielded Volund like a man possessed, smashing skulls and breaking ribs.

"Not bad old timer" Eragon complimented, stabbing an Urgal with Zar'roc, whilst watching the King crack open a skull like it was a pebble.

"You aren't so bad yourself youngster."

"Haha, Az knurl deimi lanok!" he roared to the Urgal calling up magic like a storm "BEWARE THE ROCK CHANGES AND MOVES TO CRUSH YOU ALL" he lifted his palm, which glowed slightly through the gauntlets "STENR REISA!" a wave of rock rose up into the air and crushed down upon the Urgals horde, letting the dwarves gain a whole twenty meters.

"Ha! We will have to make that a new dictum of ours" said Hrothgar, watching the Urgals mass.

Eragon swung Zar'roc easily in his palm, letting it spin gently "It's a good one too."

The Urgals charged, but the dwarves had been ready and long pikes and spear had been placed to stem their charge, they smashed into the wall of points, many died, but they kept pressing forwards and the pikes were discarded and swords and axes were drawn.

Volund and Zar'roc cut and smashed through lines of Urgals and a wall of corpses was slowly formed beneath their deadly barrage.

Waving goodbye to Hrothgar, Eragon ran with Saphira, cutting through Urgals as they did so, to a point where the line suffered.

He noticed a Kull about to swing down with a heavy blade, onto Saphira's wing, he could, have stopped it, easily. But he didn't.

A blade cut through the Urgals legs, then through it middle, then through its neck, leaving it in seven neat pieces, consisting of two arms, two legs, two middle pieces and one head.

Angela stood smiling at him with a long handled twin bladed sword, a red cape and outlandish flanged green armour forming her battle dress,

"Sup" he called as Solembum, in human form, pounced on an Urgal and shoved his small black dagger through its neck, ripping it out soon after.

"You should be more careful with your dragon, rider" she said, spinning with her dual bladed sword, creating a deadly tornado of blade.

Zar'roc easily sliced through another Urgals skull "I knew you were there."

"Oh really?" a glance told her he wasn't kidding and so she huffed and stabbed through several other Urgals "Well that was one piece of magic back there."

"What can I say, I'm unnaturally gifted" Zar'roc sliced through another Urgal, cutting it from shoulder to hip.

He stared out over the crowd of Urgal "Well, not time like the present... THRYSTA!" he roared it as loud as he could, and shoved out with his shield, it was like a shockwave flew from it and pounded into the five Urgal in front of him, slamming them backwards and into about ten other Urgals.

Some were dead, others injured, most stunned.

Angela inspected his handiwork "Not bad."

"Like you could do better" he retorted glaring at her.

A dwarf beside them muttered "Is now really the time?" but both Eragon and Angela ignored him.

"I'm sure I could."

"Then prove it" he jabbed his finger in her direction.

Angela just glared back.

'_Ajihad needs aid, several of his guards have been killed, get there immediately!'_

With a groan Eragon bade farewell to Angela and ran off and onto Saphira, who took off into the sky, they slammed into the earth, this time about five feet from Ajihad, several Urgals had been crushed by their decent.

A quick blast of Jeirda and Thrysta and there was a good path to Ajihad.

"Can't you people look after yourselves?" he shouted at them letting Zar'roc cut from four more Urgals, at once.

Ajihad didn't even spare him a glance, too absorbed in fighting.

A blast of magic killed one Kull about to strike the Varden's leader, this came from the twin stood by him.

"Fuck you, you fucking Urgals, just die bastards" was Eragon's war cry as Zar'roc carved its way through more of the Kull, magic also knocked, ripped, tore and burnt its way through even more of them.

"Oi! Ajihad, how many more of these things do we have to kill?" Eragon demanded cutting through another.

"I don't know!" was Ajihad angry answer his own blade slicing through Kull.

Soon more warriors came to Ajihad's aid and Eragon could leave and headed back to Jormundur's battalion.

"Fifty one!" shouted Murtagh "How about you?"

"Not too sure, about seventy" was Eragon reply as Zar'roc carved through even more Kull, they were endless, everyone one he killed was replaced by two more and they kept coming, like an unstoppable force, unluckily for them Eragon was an unmovable object.

"I'm on sixty two" said Orik his ace opening an Urgals skull.

"You know if we were including magic here I'd be on about two hundred" he complained, blood dripping from his hair and his sword carving through a Kull's stomach, the intestines spilled out from his slice.

"Fucking Urgals" Eragon shouted, his annoyance rising "Brisingr" seven Urgals were burned to ash right before him.

'How many can I kill in one blast... it would most likely kill me... but that may be the cost of victory' Zar'roc continued its bloody rampage as he thought, his body moving automatically.

Hours passed by in unending slaughter, often he was called to help Ajihad and Hrothgar's fronts, each time he left one it would be pushed back. While he stood with them, his presence, which inspired the troops, and often his magic, helped them hold the line, but afterwards they fell even further back.

It was a struggle, a struggle they were slowly losing. Soon Zar'roc became leaden and heavy in his hands, he was sweating and exhausted, a headache was building in his forehead.

Only Saphira kept him from lashing out at the Urgals with more magic, kept him from blasting them to kingdom come and back again, but even that was difficult and soon he had to stop using magic all together, or only use Saphira's strength, lest he risk losing himself and destroying everything in his path, Urgal, human and dwarven alike.

Countless murders stained his hands. Countless bodies covered the land. Countless lives were taken by his wine red blade, Zar'roc. Eragon didn't know what its name meant, but Bloody Slaughterer would be fitting.

Men and dwarves died before him, each time he saw one die he strived to kill that particular Urgal, only three times did he fail, and considering he saw more than a hundred men and dwarves die, he was largely successful.

He was pulled back by Orik after another hour of this mindless murder.

"Here" a wine skin was pressed into his hands and a bit of bread, it was very little and not filling, but like paradise to Eragon who gulped down both, even the half solid bread.

He stopped long before finishing the wine and made to hand it back, but Orik stopped him "Have it all, your strength is more valuable than mine."

He expressed his thanks most deeply with a simple "Thanks" and gulped what little was left.

With that meager nourishment his body felt like it was on fire, ready and willing to murder and slaughter again, the battle became fun again. No longer mindless killing but a challenge, one he had to overcome.

But he paced himself more this time, using magic sparingly as before, trying to preserve it for when things became truly hopeless.

Soon his headache faded, his body felt well rested again and Zar'roc felt like as light as a tiny twig, a gleaming bloodthirsty twig, but a twig.

He soon found himself carving up Urgals some paces behind Arya. He closed those paces and gave her bum a squeeze, his spirits truly revitalized.

Arya, however, didn't even spare him a glance, but he noticed with joy that she cut into the next Urgal with a large amount of violence, so clearly he bothered her, which was of course his intention.

"You seem tense" he called to her, stabbing another one of the horned monsters through the chest "Once this battles over, you wanna relieve that tension with me?"

An Urgal screamed as her sword cut into it and she struck at the next few with renewed violence, after that thought the killing were calm and collected, wasting no effort.

"Oh c'mon elf" he taunted he further, stabbing a Urgal over her shoulder.

Her back was turned to him, and his sword was still encased in an Urgal when she responded "No thank you."

"HAHA!" he cut at more Kull filled with energy, letting Zar'roc sip on their blood.

He and the elf danced from side to side, moving from one side of the Urgals to the other, each time one moved the other moved in turn and Urgals lay as a stream of corpses behind them.

A wine red and a glimmering steel blade each cutting down Kull after Kull, Urgal after Urgal, never faltering in their movement, never stopping in their slaughter, each trying to outdo the other, but both totally even.

Blood and guts covered the both of them, bits of flesh were stuck in his mail, and his shield was mostly knackered from a near constant pounding, either by or into Urgals.

His greaves were bent, there were cuts and nicks on the bracers and his gauntlets had lost a finger, thankfully he hadn't lost a finger when that occurred.

She on the other hand only had small spattering of blood, a few flecks in her hair but her sword hand was soaked to the bone in the black blood of Urgals.

Her dark, dangerous, slightly gory appearance, that would be quite terrifying to most people, was, to Eragon, insanely hot.

And he stated as much "You know you look real sexy like that."

The small twitch in her cheek satisfied him and made his comment completely worthwhile.

It was then that he noticed Orik and Murtagh, surrounded by Kull, trying desperately to hold ground. Eragon grabbed his bow and drew it back, unfortunately he had lost some of his former care.

SNAP!

Two shards of yew were connected by a string the arrows had fallen to the ground in the confusion.

"Jierda" Eragon cracked two Kull necks in annoyance, and stormed over to Arya, Zar'roc cutting him a bloody path through the throng.

He pulled her bow from its case on her back and grabbed an arrow, she spared him glance before focusing on the Kull "I'm borrowing this" he informed her, aiming the arrow.

It shot straight through one of the Kull, oppressing Murtagh and Orik, going right through the beast's eye.

He ran back to Arya again, who had moved a small distance away and grabbed four arrows from her this time, holding the other three in his mouth.

Each arrow was shot perfectly, and four Kull were swiftly dispatched, giving Orik and Murtagh the chance they need to escape and rejoin the main force.

He noticed Arya sheathing her sword and tossed the bow into her hands, Zar'roc was drawn and cut down the few Urgals around her that still lived, and then Eragon took a guarding position in front of her "Thanks for that."

Arya picked off a few other Kull using her bow, with Eragon remaining close by her, killing any Kull that dared approached.

Zar'roc drank greedily on their life's blood, spilling it onto the floor and staining the earth with its inky blackness.

Another arrow lodged into a Kulls mouth about fifty paces away "Nice shot" Eragon complimented. She accepted the compliment with a nod then drew her shiny blade and cut a blood filled swath in front of her, slicing up several Kull at once.

With incredible skill Eragon tossed his blade over Arya's shoulder, it came to rest in the chest of a Kull, using the small run up he leapt straight over the elf and landed on the shoulders of a Kull who collapsed to the ground under his unexpected weight.

One swift and powerful kick to the chin and a satisfying click broke the Urgals neck and Eragon raced to the Urgal in which Zar'roc waited.

He yanked it from the corpse and spun to gain momentum, the sword swung straight through one Kull, he maintained his spin and cut through another, and then a third, but stabbed the fourth straight through the temple.

He pulled it from the skull with a flourish, sending blood flying from the blade and onto the ground surrounding him.

The Urgals cowered before his murderous might, but they never ran, they never fled, they held their ground and that Eragon respected... with a gory and brutal death for each and every one of them.

'_There are noises beneath Tronjheim, we think the Urgals are trying to tunnel up through the city. We need you and Arya to collapse any tunnel they're excavating.'_

'_Got it, we'll be right there.'_

Eragon sped over to Saphira and jumped up onto her back _'To Arya' _he told her quickly, the dragon made her way towards the elf, cutting down Kull and biting right through them as she did so.

Eragon reached down and grabbed Arya by her wrist "Get on" he yanked her up, and she landed neatly in the saddle, her right arm wrapped around his waist, her left wielding her bloodstain blade.

'_Saphira, fly!'_

An Urgal wielding a heavy axe, ran forwards and smashed the weapon into Saphira's chest.

Saphira roared in and lurched forwards, her wings snapped open and struggled to hold them in the air.

Down below the Urgal made to throw the axe.

"THRYSTA!"

It was crushed down into the ground, leaving a roughly circular puddle of Urgal flesh, blood, bone and horn.

Saphira gasped for breath and her wings struggled, but they still flew.

'_Are you alright?'_

'_I'll live' _she said grimly _'but I think the front of my armour has been crushed together. It hurts my chest and I'm having trouble moving.'_

'_Can you get us to the dragonhold?'_

'_We'll see...'_

"DAMN" he cursed hitting the saddle with his knuckles.

"What's wrong?" asked Arya looking at him over his shoulder.

"Saphira's armours been crushed, and Urgals are tunnelling up into Tronjheim" he told her without turning.

Arya nodded "I'll stay and help Saphira once we land, once she is free of the armour, I will join you."

"Sure" he muttered darkly.

The landed roughly, Saphira barely managing to keep on her feet, Eragon leapt down, knowing there was no time for pity.

"Look after her!" he roared to Arya, running from the dragonhold and to the top of the Vol Turin.

He didn't stop to think as he grabbed a piece of leather and jumped into the stone slide.

With the smooth surface and the leather beneath him Eragon accelerated quickly and to extreme speeds, a whoop of joy left his mouth as he spun round the slide.

A whole ten minutes later and he slammed into the hard stone floor, he stood, immediately regretting the decision as he stumbled about in a drunken like way "Dizzy" he muttered and he spun despite standing near still.

Then he collapsed to the floor and waiting for it to pass.

'_OI! TWIN!' _he roared with his mind, finding the bald man nowhere "Where is he?"

The floor splintered and great chunks of it lashed up into the air, Zar'roc was ripped again from its sheath, Urgals poured from the opening.

He gazed at them all confidently, anticipating their slaughter... but then...

A figure emerged dressed entirely in black armour, a richly decorated helm was placed upon his head like that of a general, and a black round shield with a crimson ensign rested on his arm, and a snakeskin cape billowed about him.

Crimson met maroon, madness met madness.

"Ah, if it isn't my little shade."

It was Durza.


	13. The Legion Awakens

**Chapter 13: The Legion Awakens.**

"Kaz jtierl trazhid! Otrag bagh."

Eragon kept his eyes locked with Durza's as the Urgals slowly surrounded the room, he took a few steps forwards, letting them completely encircle him.

They weren't the problem here, in fact he could handle them easily. But Durza...

"And so we meet again" he said, the tip of his long thin blade cutting small circles in the air "Tell me how do you enjoy being a shade?"

Eragon lifted Zar'roc slightly, and took a few more steps forwards.

But Durza just laughed "I don't see your friend Murtagh around, who will save you this time?."

'How does he know about Murtagh?' he pushed these thoughts away "How did you like getting shot?" he taunted back, his tone not as confident as he would like.

Durza snarled at the reminder "I will be paid for that in blood. Now" he smiled grotesquely "where is your dragon hiding?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"No!" he sounded honestly shocked "Pity... this could have been so much easier, instead I'll have to force it from you."

He shot forward at an incredible speed, faster than Arya, faster than Eragon, their swords clashed but Eragon's was batted to the side, but the Shade didn't take advantage of this opening and instead backed away.

"Is that all?" he sounded truly and deeply disappointed.

Eragon roared and lashed out with his blade, they were locked in a fearsome battle of blades but Durza was winning.

A flat ended blow to his helm sent Eragon to the group, his helmet falling from his head, he ripped off the leather cap as he stood, and drew his shield in close.

Durza slashed down with his long sword, the blade sliced through Eragon's shield like it was soft butter, Eragon quickly removed his hand from the shield as Durza yanked back his sword, the shield was sent crashing into rubble surrounding the hole Durza had created.

Durza discarded his own shield and held his sword high.

A shiver ran up Eragon's spine.

The bone handle looked darker than Durza's own skin. The strange bestial, almost owl like face and the claw like appendages acting as the rain and cross guard, respectively, sparked fear in him. But he could see their uses, especially in the four claws acting as a spiked pommel.

The long pale blade glimmered in the dark light, the wire thin scratch, put there by Ajihad some years ago, was accentuated by the light. It was a weapon created to inspire fear, and inspire fear it did.

Their swords clashed again, the air around them was filled with the clang of steel striking steel, neither sword showed any signs of give, nor denting no matter how hard a pounding they were given.

They broke away from combat, and watched each other again.

Then a mind lashed out into Eragon's own, his shields were knocked aside and his mind was taken nearly control of, Eragon pushed back and charged at Durza pouncing on him, forgetting the sword in his hand.

Not suspecting such an attack Durza fell to the ground and a torrent of images flashed into Eragon's mind.

_Durza as a young boy living as a nomad with his parents on the empty plains. The tribe abandoned them and called his father "oath breaker". Only it was not Durza then, but Carsaib. The name his mother crooned while combing his hair..._

They were so strong, like a waterfall to strong to stop. Eragon's mind couldn't control the memories. He was shoved off and flew ten paces away from the shade landing in a heap on the ground.

_Standing on a hill over the graves of his parents, weeping that the men had not killed him as well. Then turning and stumbling blindly away, into the desert..._

Durza faced him, pure and utter rage radiated from his maroon eyes, and hate mixed in as well. Eragon was on one knee, struggling to stand, struggling to breathe, and struggling to exist amidst the memories.

_How the old man looked when he first saw Carsaib lying near death of a sand dune. The day it had taken Carsaib to recover and the fear he felt upon discovering that his rescuer was a sorcerer. How he had pleased to be taught the control of spirit. How Haeg had finally agreed. Called him "Desert Rat"..._

Eragon was standing now. Durza charged... his sword raised... nothing else mattered now, nothing. In those maroon eyes only killing Eragon mattered.

_The days spent training under the scorching sun, always alert for the lizards they caught for food. How his powers slowly grew, giving him pride and confidence. The weeks spent nursing his sick master after a failed spell. His joy when Haeg recovered..._

He tried, desperately to lift Zar'roc, to block it... but there wasn't enough time... he didn't have enough energy.

_The bandits who attacked during the night, killing Heag. The rage Carsaib had felt and the spirits he had summoned for vengeance. But the spirits were strong than he expected. They turned on him, possessing mind and body. He had screamed. He was... I AM DURZA!_

The sword smote heavily across Eragon's back, cutting both mail and skin. A scream tore from his lips as pain blasted through him, forcing him to his knees. Agony bowed his body in half and obliterated all thought.

He swayed, barely conscious, hot blood running down the small of his back.

Durza said something, something he couldn't hear, he was in so much pain.

Eragon gazed up to the heaven, staring up at the star sapphire, with no hope left.

And it shattered.

Great shards came down from the sky, like crystallised droplets of blood.

And then he heard them _'Kill him!'_

'_Kill them all!'_

'_Rip them to shreds!'_

'_Destroy them!'_

'_They deserve to die.'_

'_Die!'_

'_Die!'_

'_DIE!'_

Hundred of voices spoke in his mind as one, all whispering murderous thoughts.

Saphira shot down, Arya on her back, sword in hand and a glimmering ball of emerald energy in her hand, fire roared from Saphira's maw, a raging inferno.

But it was all for nought.

They were smashed into the ground by Durza's magic and held there, both silenced.

"Fools" he muttered, brushing dirt from his shoulder, the star sapphire had landed as pieces around them.

"You should know better than this, elf, and you too Dragon, even your rider is not so foolish" he walked back to Eragon sadistic fury in his maroon eyes and looked over the bowed rider "Tell me rider, do they know? Do they know how weak you were, how you begged for power, how you craved it? Haha!"

"Shut up."

"What?" he asked quietly the whisper had been near silent.

"I said SHUT UP!" he screamed his voice raw with anger, Durza was smashed backwards, a red tinge of magic lingered in the air and he crashed into a small group of Urgals.

Arya stood, the magic holding her fading, and ran in front of Eragon, her blade ready.

Durza stood cursing, the stamped over an Urgal and stormed forwards.

Eragon walked past Arya, his eyes shadowed by his hair "What are you..." she froze, emerald meeting insane crimson, but not the same insanity as Eragon's, Eragon's was blazing insanity ready to rip his enemies to shreds, this was cold and calculating insanity ready to rip everything and anything to shreds.

"Get out of the way, elf" his voice was layered, different pitches, different voices over one other, like a hundred people speaking at once.

His brown hair, covered in blood and grime, was now a dark crimson, like dripping blood. His skin was a deathly pale, he hadn't exactly been tanned before, but now he looked like a corpse he was that pale.

But the worst was those eyes, where absolutely nothing mattered but causing pain, undeniable and unconquerable pain.

Unable to stand it Arya moved to one side, fear controlling her actions.

"What are you?" demanded Durza, a scowl on his face.

The... thing looked at him through those crimson eyes, a disgusted gaze.

Then it smirked.

"We are Legion" it spoke slowly, hundreds speaking through one mouth "For we are... MANY!"

And with that introduction it shot forwards, Zar'roc batted Durza's own blade out of the way and cut into his shoulder, but Durza managed to pull away, and took seven paces back.

But Eragon wasn't done, and continued surging forwards, Zar'roc still spinning in a deadly web of steel, their blades moved at incredible speeds, so fast that Arya's eyes couldn't even keep up. But from the wounds now littering Durza's body Eragon had the advantage.

"Who is Legion?" asked Durza pulling away from their confrontation, trying to regain his breath.

"Many" said Legion a truly horrifying grin on its face.

Zar'roc and Durza's blade clashed yet again, sparks flew. A cut above Durza's eye and a twitch with Zar'roc sent his helm tumbling into the sky and then back down to the ground.

Then Legion lifted its palm, a glow could be seen.

It muttered in low tones, Durza tried to counter, tried to summon up his own magic... but it wasn't enough and he was flung backwards, smashing into the wall of the chamber, cracks appeared into the stone.

He fell down to his feet and glowered upwards at Legion.

Legion just stood there casually watching Durza move.

'_Eragon' _Saphira tried, but its mind was too much, there were too many voices, too much insanity and she had to pull away or risk losing herself in the chaos.

He shot forwards with incredible speed, his hand clasped around Durza's throat and held him high against the wall, Zar'roc poised over his heart.

Durza stared down in fear.

"NO!"

He flung Durza aside, sending him crashing into more Urgals, Legion held his head, balling the crimson hair in his fists "Shut up... this is ours now! Stop it! We're only..." he let out a raw scream "No! We can kill him! Stop it!"

They continued to struggle apparently with themselves.

"Don't do this, STOP!"

Durza approached his sword ready to strike.

'_NO!'_

Saphira shot forwards ready to burn Durza to ashes, but it was pointless and Durza threw her to one side with his magic.

"...Saphira..." the words were near silent, barely a whisper, but he had definitely spoken. He turned his crimson gaze onto Durza.

"Stupid dragon."

"Her name" he said, his voice his own again, Arya and Saphira looked at him in shock "is SAPHIRA!"

He flew forwards, thrusting Zar'roc like a spear in front of him, his sword came close to Durza's chest before he screamed, with words unbidden on his lips "BRISINGR!"

The blade sparked into brilliant blue fire and melted through Durza's armour like it was butter, his blade pierced straight through his heart.

Maroon met brown, Eragon's brown eyes, no longer the eyes of the Legion, of a shade, but real, human eyes.

Durza dropped his sword, his hand clasped around Zar'roc's flaming blade, but it was lodged firmly in his heart, he heard a whisper, barely, like the wind through the tree's, yet to him as clear as day.

"Carsaib."

He stared into Eragon's brown eyes, an unearthly howl ripped through his mouth, and his skin turned transparent, but instead of bones of flesh, there were swirling patterns of darkness.

Soon the darkness split his skin, ripping apart from his and separated into three distinct entities, each flew around the room once... before...

"ARGHHHHH!"

They entered into Eragon, who was barely holding his own consciousness as it was, those three tipped the balance, and he knew the shade would win.

Pain ripped through his skull, he could feel himself being eaten up by the Legion, feel the spirits devouring his core.

And he collapsed to the stone floor, falling into the deep dark blackness.

He crouched down, holding his head in his hands, leaning against... something.

He was hiding he knew that, he could hear the sounds of battle behind him and so he did what a farm boy should... he hid.

'_Eragon...'_

A deep growling voice spoke to him, but he couldn't bare it and buried his head deeper into his hands.

'_Eragon please... I know you're afraid... but you need to be strong...'_

Eragon opened his eyes, briefly, and glance around, he sat against the belly of a large white dragon, like how he often sat with Saphira, only against this one he could truly hide down here. The battle was clearly on the other side of the dragon, or was it that the dragon was protecting him from the violence.

His head was once again buried into his hands, tears spilling down his cheeks.

'_You need to fight... you must conquer your fear... they thrive on your fear you must defeat it... you must be strong...'_

He couldn't... how could he... he was just a farm boy. Saphira must have chosen wrong, he couldn't be a Dragon Rider, he couldn't fight Shade nor could he match the King, no when a battle occurs he, a farm boy, would hide.

She should have chosen an elf, or one of the Varden, but not him. Obviously she was confused by her captivity with Galbatorix, that's right, yes, she chose wrong, he was no hero.

'_Eragon...'_ the voice was weaker now, wounded. The battle on the other side sounded almost one sided as if the dragon couldn't fight anymore _'Even a farm boy with a sword can save a nation.'_

'But I don't have a sword' he said to himself, then glanced around, there five feet in front of him, buried in the ground was Durza's sword, that fearful blade. He cowered away from it and hid again in his hands.

Maniacal screams of delight reached his ears, a wounded roar came from the dragon.

'_Please...' _his voice was ever so weak, ever so weak and helpless.

But he couldn't, memories came to him now tormenting visions that showed Durza's life, his kills the bodies he had stacked upon his conscience, the death he had caused some by sword other by magic, he saw each and every memory is crystal clear detail.

A voice boomed through his mind _'YOU MUST FIGHT IT!'_

The words were kind, yet stern. They were strangely beautiful, like amber gold cords being played on a harp.

But still he hid, he couldn't bear what he would see, he just couldn't.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up fearfully.

Stood before him, with a large golden dragon behind him, larger even than the white dragon that guarded Eragon, was a man, a very old man, yet not old at all, young.

His face was weathered and experienced, yet youthful and vibrant, but his eyes showed ancient wisdom, and a mind that compared to his own was mountainous.

'_Eragon' _these words were soft and gentle _'I know you're scared. I know you're afraid... but you need to fight it. These spirits gain power from your fear, you must overcome it. We will help you, but you must be the one to strike' _he gestured behind him to the gold dragon.

But Eragon couldn't, and buried his head once again in his hands, hiding away from the world.

He felt a deep sadness and pity radiated from the man before him _'Eragon...' _he said again, softly like a warm blanket.

But Eragon couldn't feel that warmth, as the cold blanket of fear wrapped around his senses, he couldn't do anything, he was a farmer not a warrior, he was just a boy, not a Dragon Rider, he was nothing.

He heard a great being moved, and a nose slowly blew warn air across his face, a nose pressed against his forehead _'You cannot hide little Rider, I know you want to, but it is your fate to stand firm, to fight injustice, despite your own fear. I know this because it is mine, and my Riders to, our Wyrda.'_

He opened a brown eyes fearfully _'That's right, come on, stand up' _the dragon encouraged looking at him with a big golden eye.

The ancient you youthful man stood to one side watching them.

A maniacal cry tore through the area and Eragon flinched down_ 'Shh' _comforted the dragon_ 'We will protect you.'_

He stood up fully, his legs shaking, eyes darting around fearfully and his arms wrapped around his body, hugging himself protectively.

Glancing to the side he met what he was frightened to meet, the Legion.

A great army of demons, wielding various strange and outlandish weapons, a simple rope whip with a spiked metal ball the size of his head attached to the end, a huge meat cleaver like blade as broad as himself, a curved and spiralling pitchfork, a huge curved sword, similar to a scimitar but massive, a three bladed broad sword were among the weapons.

They were uncountable, if one were to try by the time you finished, if you ever did, they would have changed so much, either in colour, shape, weapon or position, that you would be unsure if they were even the same one.

But three stood out from the crowd, black skinned and massive, they towered over the group, and the dragons, giving orders in a strange confusing language that would drive people mad if they listened too long.

Eragon took a step back, trying to flee the Legion, but the dragon touched him gently on the shoulder with his nose _'It's alright... we're here.'_

He looked at the golden dragon, and into one of those huge slit pupil eyes_ 'I am Glaedr my Rider is Oromis, Osthato Chetowa and Togira Ikonoka, the Mourning Sage and the Cripple Who is Whole. I am the last free male dragon in Alegaesia and we are the last of the Old Riders... and you are the first of new.'_

'_We will aid you in this fight, but you must help us, for without you this battle cannot be won.'_

A long bright golden sword, matching the dragons colour, was drawn from nowhere _'We will fight with you.'_

Eragon looked to the large white dragon by his side, it was covered in injuries, wounds littered its body, cuts and bruises flecked it scales.

He flinched back again _'I can't... I can't... I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't' _he muttered this mantra slowly falling back again the dragon, disheartened by the size of the demonic horde.

'_If you cannot win against these foes of your mind... how will you protect Saphira?' _asked Glaedr gently.

'Saphira...' he thought of his beautiful sapphire blue dragon 'Saphira... he's right, I need to be strong' he stood, his hand wrapped around Durza's blade that sat stabbed into the ground beside him 'I need to be strong... for her.'

With sword in hand, he charged, Oromis, with his golden sword, and Glaedr with his ivory claws and teeth charged with him, the glorious white dragon also let loose an inspiring, hope filling roar, giving Eragon the courage to keep charging, even as he faltered when the horde matched his charge.

The golden and silver blades cut through demon after demon few stood for more than three seconds, barely one of them blocked.

No one could match the two riders and the two dragons as they cut a bloody path through the horde.

And then came the first challenge, the first black demon.

It was roughly humanoid, though massive easily twenty feet tall, if not taller, its claws were grotesque, bits of rotting and green skin clung to them. From its great drooling mouth dripped black saliva, the mouth itself was ragged and not even, as if it had been cut many times there. Its eyes were simple black and two antler-like protrusions, the colour of stained teeth, sat atop its head.

Its clawed hand reached down for Eragon, but he rolled to the side, then stabbed his silver blade into its arm. It screamed in agony and pulled away, Eragon ran forwards, a cut at its legs, avoiding its kicks as it tried to get rid of him, Glaedr flew forwards and hot golden flames billowed out and onto the demons chest.

Oromis joined Eragon in slicing the demons legs.

The white dragon held off the other demons, who tried to the surge forwards.

Soon the demon was dropped to its knees, but its clawed hands hit Oromis, who luckily defended with his sword, and he was cast backwards, Glaedr flew to him, but Eragon stayed, determined to conquer his fears.

He rolled underneath a grab by the beast and jammed his sword into its palm as it pulled the appendage back.

Jumping up onto its thigh, he ran up and let the silver blade slice into its chest.

The demons screamed and tried to crush him with its hand, but Eragon stabbed it again, then rolled down, avoiding the beast's claws.

With speed that surprised even himself, he ran behind the demons and sliced at its spine, leaving large gashes in its flesh.

It fell backwards, trying to crush him, but he had anticipated this and managed to escape before he was crushed, then he jumped up onto its head, and, knowing he had limited times as the great hands were already moving to crush him, rammed the sword right into its eye socket.

The demons wailed, then faded into black gooey liquid.

Eragon raced to the white dragon, who had taken several more injuries, and cut down the offending demons, slicing them into pieces.

They continued their rampage through the demons, never tiring, the demons were uncountable just as before, but Eragon knew that the only way they could truly win was to defeat the three big demons.

One was down, two were left.

The next on they came to was similar to a cat in shape, only massive, with weird pure white horns, that were flat and they spiralled up like two towers upon its head, its teeth were pointed and blackened and its claws a dull silver.

A paw swiped at Eragon, who was clipped on his shoulder and tossed back, the white dragon caught him in its claw and flew up high, then dropped him, his sword pointing downwards, and he landed right on the demons head, his blade buried up to the hilt in its flesh.

This one also collapsed and turned into black liquid.

The last and final black demons reared its head.

It was shaped like a cobra, only with thin long arms just under its hood, its teeth were long and like ivory and dull gold horns, like those of a bison, were atop its head.

It struck down, and Eragon barely dodged around its bite, acid poured from its teeth and the ground burned and sizzled violently.

Oromis and Glaedr were busy holding off the other demons, leaving Eragon and the white dragon to handle this last one on their own.

White flames roared down on the serpent, but it surged upwards, slamming into the flying dragon with its horns and sending the dragon crashing to the ground.

Its hands groped about blindly for Eragon, who cut at them whenever they got to close.

Then it turned its black gaze down to Eragon, Eragon gaze back up at the snake, his intense brown eyes glaring right through the serpent, Durza's sword gripped tightly in his hand.

He lifted his hand, and pulled with all four fingers "Come at me."

It lunged, Eragon rolled to the right, then sliced at its head, ignoring the burning feeling in his feet as he stepped in acid.

Jumping out quickly, he ran backwards, the serpent reared up, screaming horribly at the large cut that smote through its left eye.

But the cut burned and bubbled and cauterised itself, its eyes was destroyed but no more blood spurted from the cut.

It glowered down at him with its remaining eye, then opened its mouth, revealing long fangs.

A spurt of sickly purple liquid shot from its mouth, aimed for Eragon, who jumped to the side quickly, avoiding the acid as it burned into the land, then lobbed the long sword high, it speared through the serpents hood, the snake reared and screamed.

The white dragon, having recovered from his battering, let him clambering up onto its back and flew high, circling the demon.

It swooped down in a jet of white fire, burning the serpent as it tried to strike. The dragon flew close to the demons hood, giving Eragon a chance to tear out his blade, a chance he took, but he didn't remove it, instead he left it and pulled it along with them cutting a huge slash through the hood.

They flew away, far from the serpent that was wheeling about madly, in a pained frenzy.

Eragon leapt down from fifty meters, landing easily on the ground.

'_Slam in from the back, and I'll stab it.'_

The dragon roared in agreement and moved the follow his instructions.

Eragon moved to stand before the recovering serpent, taking up its attention. Durza's silver sword rested easily in his hand.

He pointed the tip up at the snake.

"Come on then" he challenged.

It was at that moment that the white dragon impacted into the serpents head.

The serpent was sent flying down to him, it smashed into the ground five paces from Eragon himself. The dragon remained on its back, pinning it beneath the weight.

Eragon stomped forwards, and in one fell stab killed the serpentine demon.

Screams, evil ungodly screams, echoed throughout the landscape, the other demons slowly fell back into their multicoloured blood, and faded into the landscape.

'_Well done' _said Glaedr and Oromis as one, landing before him.

He smiled at them, then shivered.

"You have won Eragon" they all turned, each alert, except the white dragon who just looked on solemnly. They faced an Eragon, slowly fading into the earth in blood, with red hair and crimson eyes "This time. But one day we will claim what is ours... we are Legion... for we are many."

With that it faded completely and they were left in the peaceful calm, light and bright, and warm landscape.

A hand clasped his shoulder _'Well done.'_

Eragon nodded shakily. The figure had disturbed him, but the calmness of the landscape was quickly soothing him.

'_Come to us, my Young Rider, we wait for you in Ellesmera, trust Arya and go with her. And trust yourself. Think of your actions this day, think of what you have done and accomplished. You are a Hero, soon tales of Eragon Shadeslayer and his mighty Dragon Saphira will roam across the land. This is the birth of a new legend, you are a legend.'_

He couldn't help but smile at the compliments.

'_When you wake, do not speak of me to anyone. Except Saphira of course. Now... sleep rider. You have earned it...'_

The figure slowly faded and Eragon rested upon the grassy hill.

'_Eragon' _the figure was still there, barely _'Brom would be proud of you.'_

With that happy thought Eragon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, all murderous thoughts removed from his mind.

He spoke only one thing before finally sleep.

"I will come."

* * *

><p>Alrighty, that, people, is that.<p>

Shade is nowcomplete, book 1, Eragon, done. Now all thats left is book 2, book 3 and book 4, all needing inspiring titles and thrilling chapters. Anyway Shade is now done, the next in the set is Shade: Blood Ties which should be uploaded sometime, thats as specific as I can be about this, sorry, I have some written but not much and I'll upload what I'm gonna call a preview but is actually more a miniture fic in between Shade and Shade: Blood Ties soon.

Hope you enjoyed this, thanks to everyone who reveiwed, special thanks to restrained freedom who, I think, reviewed every chapter, anyway thanks to everyone and I really hope to get the sequel up soon.

Look out for Shade: Blood Ties Preview which will occur in the final hours of Eragon, i.e. those not covered in this fic, and also be waiting for Shade: Blood Ties whenever I get around to writing it.

Bye and thanks again.


	14. Blood Ties

**Chapter 14: Blood Ties.**

Eragon rested, peacefully. Content to let the world pass him by as he slept, with the world around him, with the way things were and how they moved. Content in the knowledge of what he must do now, now knowing of the last Rider and Dragon of the old order and that he must go to him.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID LITTLE SHADE!"

A hand smacked his cheek.

"Should you really..." he heard Murtagh start.

"God" he muttered "You are an annoying bitch aren't you" he sat up, feeling a twinge up his spine as he did so.

A hand slapped his cheek again.

"I'M AWAKE!" he shouted at the herbalist.

"Oh!" Angela smiled looking overjoyed "Good, I'd thought you might be but just had to make sure" he glowered at the witch with his crimson eyes.

In the background Murtagh snorted.

"Oh, shut up you stupid arsehole" he shouted at Murtagh, turning his glare to him now.

"I didn't say anything" Murtagh complained, but there was an amused grin on his face.

Eragon tossed off the warn blanket, leaving himself covered only by a pair of clean breeches, his torso exposed revealing pale flesh and light muscle. He then looked about the small room "So, how did I end up here?"

He looked at the other two occupants of the Arya, who had a bandage around her arm, and Saphira, though only her head could fit in through the door way, then back to Murtagh, who had a bandage around his head.

"We won! After you slew Durza the Urgals stopped fighting and looked to Tronjheim. It was as if they were released from a spell then, because their clans suddenly turned and attacked each other. Their entire army was disintegrated within minutes. We routed them after that!"

Eragon scowled "You mean I missed a great slaughter!" he said standing.

Murtagh snorted "Nah, a load of them escaped into the tunnels. The Varden and dwarves are busy ferreting them out right now, but it's going to take a while. I was helping until an Urgal banged me on the head and I was sent back here."

"Phew, so there's still more for me to kill, thank god" he collapsed back onto the bed "So they aren't locking you up again?"

Murtagh's face went sombre "No one really cares about that right now. A lot of Varden and dwarves were killed. The survivors are busy trying to recover from the battle. But at least you have cause to be happy, eh, Shadeslayer" Murtagh chuckled "That's you new title by the way. Everyone's talking about how you killed Durza. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost."

Eragon chuckled darkly "Ironic, shade becoming a Shadeslayer, huh, why can't my life be simple?"

Murtagh chuckled again, though it was more restrained than before "I think that the moment you touched Saphira's egg you gave up any rights to a normal life."

"I knew it! It's all your fault, stupid lizard" he pointed a finger accusingly to Saphira, who just snorted out a line of fire at him "Ha, that's wicked" said Eragon "Do it again!"

Murtagh grinned at their exchange, Angela giggled, Arya just watched, face emotionless.

"Here, waise heill" Eragon placed his hand on Murtagh head, healing whatever wound sat beyond the bandage.

"Thanks" said Murtagh, smiling as he removed the wrapped, revealing a small patch of new, clean skin, surrounded by a bit of blood.

"Where were the Twins? The little bastard wasn't where he was supposed to be."

Murtagh shrugged at this "I was told they bravely fought off a group of Urgals that broke into Tronjheim somewhere else. They were probably too busy to talk with you."

"So the cowards ran away at the first sign of danger" Eragon muttered glaring at the sheets between his legs.

"Your explanation is more likely" he said with a grim smile.

Eragon glanced to Arya who had kept her green eyes on him throughout. She looked right into his crimson eyes for several moments, before nodding and lowering her gaze.

"You broke the star sapphire" he said simply.

She nodded calmly, though he could see regret in her eyes.

'_And I carried her down' _Saphira added smugly.

Eragon laughed "I bet the dwarves are so pissed at you."

"Yes, yes. Now if you two are done with you little spat" said Angela.

Eragon shivered as something tinged down his back again, and he made to reach round, but Angela's hand caught his wrist, worry in her eyes "Eragon... you have to understand, my power is not like yours or Arya's. It depends on the use of herbs and potions. There are limits to what I can do especially with such a large wound!"

Eragon pulled his hand from her grasp, his face calm and reached round, down his back, from his right shoulder to his left hip, was a great, ropy scar.

Arya frowned, looking away "You have paid a terrible price for your deed, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Murtagh laughed harshly, there was no humour in his voice, just sadness and dark irony "Yes. Now you're just like me."

Eragon stood and stretched, then frowned.

"What is it?" asked Murtagh.

"There's..." Eragon didn't continue and walked past Arya and Murtagh, and then Saphira, the three followed him, with Murtagh being given Zar'roc, from where it lay by Eragon's bedside, by Angela.

He walked right down Tronjheim, a few looked at him, several females giggled at his bare torso, but they were all ignored in his march.

And then he came to it, where the star sapphire lay, the floor was still damaged, though a few dwarves were working on that, but the gems remains were only moved with great sorrow.

Several dwarves knelt in the room, crying.

Eragon ignored these as well and looked about, searching for what he sought, and there, in a corner, just hidden slightly by shadow, it lay.

He bent down by it, paying no attention the dwarves, a few of whom scowled at Saphira and Arya as they entered, and lifted it by its hilt.

The long pale blade, with a scratch running right down its length was Durza's sword. The fearful weapon made for death and devastation by one of death and devastation, glinted in the light.

"Carsaib" Eragon whispered quietly, to the point that no one else could hear. Then he hunted about for the dark leather sheath that lay amidst Durza's dark armour and by the corpse of a Kull not yet cleared away. He slid the blade into the black sheath then shifted his grip so that he held the sword just beneath its guard.

Murtagh eyed him, and in the background Arya scowled, knowing his intention.

"This is mine" he told them hefting the blade "I killed Durza, this is my reward."

Murtagh watched him closely, and then nodded. Once he was closer to Eragon he muttered quietly "It's not just about that, is it?"

"No" Eragon said back with equal quietness, knowing that both Arya and Saphira could hear "Durza made me who I am, regardless of what I would do now, what I might wish, I am me, and he made me."

"Besides" he said, taking Zar'roc from Murtagh's hands "Now I have a blade for the Rider" he lifted Zar'roc in his right hand "And a blade for the Shade" he lifted Durza's sword in his left "A good mix."

Murtagh chuckled "I guess so."

Then Eragon looked up into the sky, where the Isidar Mithrim once lay, but now only blue sky and the sun shining down through the gap could be seen.

'Oromis, Glaedr' he thought to himself 'I'll see you soon.'

With a grin he turned back to his companions, and looked to Arya "So feel like taking up my offer to relieve your tension?"

Murtagh snorted, Saphira let loose a thin jet of flame in amusement, Arya scowled.

Lastly, but certainly not least, Eragon grinned.


End file.
